A Happy Family
by Dipi
Summary: Harry had had a quiet and peaceful life with the Dursleys. Letters from Hogwarts lead Harry and Dudley into a life full of adventures, year after year. Ron, Hermione and Ayesha join him on this journey. How does this journey go? Read on.
1. Birthday

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is revised version. Hope the changes i had made makes it a better read. If there are issues still, let me know. And yes, thanks to Scooter for proof-reading this one. Currently, he is not my beta, but he did suggest me these changes a long time back.  
**

* * *

**Birthday**

"HARRY! Get up! Open the door, you idiot!"

Harry rubbed his eyes. _Why the hell is he shouting in the morning?_ Harry wondered as he got up and opened the door. There stood Dudley, red in face, hands on his hips.

"What do you want? Why are you shouting so early in the morning?" demanded Harry.

"Early? Goodness! Did you see the clock?" said Dudley, looking incredulously at his cousin.

"What? It's just ... just ... WHAT! Its 9 o'clock? Blimey, how did I sleep so late?" asked Harry, looking disbelievingly at the clock on his bed-side stool.

"Thanks heavens! Lightning finally struck."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Now, don't you think you've forgotten something? And that you need to apologise?"

"Forgotten? I ... er … don't … think ... so. Is there? Let me think," said Harry, thinking hard. _What can it be? Now, I … hmm ... I did promise ... oh my GOD! _"I am so sorry, Dudley. I don't know how I forgot. Blimey! I am a real idiot. I am sorry Dudley"

"Ok, ok. Apologise and I might forgive you," said Dudley, grinning and sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"I promise Dudley, I swear, I will ... I will definitely come with you tomorrow to the park ... I must have doze--"

"What! I can't believe you, I just can't believe you. Is that all you have forgotten?" asked Dudley, his temper rising.

"Ah ... er ... yes … I … I mean is there someth--"

"Fine, then. If you don't remember, then I have nothing else to say. I am sorry to disturb your sleep. GOOD-NIGHT." With this, Dudley stormed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Harry.

"It's ok, Duddykins. Harry might have forgotten," said Petunia, trying to calm Dudley, "Vernon?"

"There is no need to make a big deal out of it," said Vernon, with a tone of finality.

"Good morning, Mom and you too, Duddykins," said Harry, grinning, entering the kitchen.

"DON'T call me Duddykins!" roared Dudley, "and seriously, Mom, don't you think I have outgrown all these names. I am eleven now, after all." Turning to Harry, he added, "So what if our intelligent Mr. Harry Dursley can't remember that. After all, it will take too much space in that ruddy brain of his, remembering. My. Birthday."

"Oh! It's just your birthday that I forgot? Thank god! You had me sacred upstairs, Dudley," sighed Harry, chuckling to himself, "Happy birth--"

"JUST MY BIRTHDAY?" barked Dudley, "So it doesn't matter to you, right? Why then should you be bothered, if I tell you, that your PRECIOUS sleep cost me a picnic." Feeling hurt, Dudley got up to get out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Duddykins, you really think I would forget your birthday?"

Dudley turned, although there were tears glistening in his eyes, he looked confused.



"Happy birthday, Duddykins." Throwing his arms around Dudley, Harry whispered in his ear, "Your gift is waiting for you, outside, in the garden."

Even before Harry could finish his sentence, Dudley ran outside, shouting, "Don't call me Duddykins."

And there in the middle of the garden was a big packet covered with a silky cloth and tied with a ribbon around it. Dudley ran to it and removed the cloth. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, in the cage, asleep, was a beautiful, if you can call it beautiful, baby eagle.

"Like it?"

Dudley turned to find his mom, dad and brother standing in the doorway. He ran to Harry and hugged him, "It's wonderful. I always wanted an eagle as a pet. But how did you manage to convince Mom and Dad to buy it?"

"Harry did not tell us. He bought it himself. He kept his present a surprise. This is the first we've seen of it. We are as surprised as you," answered Vernon. Slowly he added, "I don't think that's a nice gift, Harry. You should have asked us."

"But you will allow him to keep it, wont you? I will tell him how to take care of it. I also bought a book about eagles for Dudley. It's … it's beautiful," reasoned Harry, hopeful that his pocket money and efforts that had gone into finding the eagle won't go waste.

"C'mon Vernon. Harry has spent all his savings. You can't break your sons' hearts, can you? And certainly not on the birthday of one of them?" put in Petunia, hopefully.

"Ok! What can a poor man say when all of his family stands against him," laughed Vernon, "Get ready all of you now. I hope you have not forgotten our trip to the zoo, Harry?"

"We are going to ZOO?" shrieked Dudley

"Yes, I asked Dad to change the plans, so that I can tease you a bit," grinned Harry.

"You……."

But before Dudley could catch on, Harry had dashed off inside the house. Dudley ran after him. Vernon shouted something about betting ready soon after both of them.

Soon all the Dursleys were seated in the car, heading towards the zoo. Today was Dudley's birthday; he was older of the two sons of Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley.

Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours. Dudley had blond hair and a nice built, whereas Harry was skinny with black hair which needed more haircuts than any other boy in his class; he wore glasses and had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"You got that scar in an accident, when you were one year old. We were coming back from the clinic where we had gone to get you treated up for the flu. And don't ask anything again about that accident. It scares me," Petunia had answered.

Not wanting to hurt her, Harry had never asked her about the scar again. But Dudley had found a way to make fun of this scar. He called it the window to Harry's brain and whenever Harry took a bit of time to understand something, Dudley would say, 'Lightning finally struck.'

All in all, Harry was a happy boy, living with a happy family. But strange things did happen to Harry, be it his ever-growing hair or being found on his school's roof after being chased by his schoolmates who wanted to prank him. However, anything strange around Harry, even if it was just Harry's dreams, deeply disturbed his parents, even if they were dreams. So both Harry and Dudley had reached an 

agreement not to mention anything if they could avoid it. Dudley took care that no one could prank his little brother. He was, after all, the big guy in the school.

"Have you thought of a name for that eagle," asked Petunia.

"Well, I can suggest one. How about Duddykins?" grinned Harry.

"Cut the crap, Harry," said Dudley, punching Harry softly on his back, "I have not been able to think of any name yet, Mom. Suggest something for me, Dad.

Thinking hard, Vernon replied, "How about Drill?"

"Seriously Vernon, you need a break from drills. All you can think of is drills all through the day. I hope you don't start calling me Drilly one day." said Petunia with gritted teeth.

Controlling his laughter, Harry put in, "It's a female. Think of a girly name, or should I ask Tracy for help?"

"Who is Tracy?" asked Petunia.

"No one, Mom," "Dudley's girlfriend," Both Dudley and Harry said together.

"What? I did not understand what either of you said. One at a time."

"I s-said no … no one Mom. I m-mean she is my class m-mate." stammered Dudley glaring at Harry, who rolled his eyes at him.

"I guess we can call her Lily. What do you say, Dudley?" offered Harry.

"NO" both Petunia and Vernon answered together, so loudly that it made both Harry and Dudley jump in their seats.

"Here we are … the zoo. C'mon now, fast." said Vernon, before anyone could ask any questions.

It was a very sunny Saturday, and the zoo was crowded with families. At the entrance, Dursleys bought Dudley and Harry large chocolate ice creams. Dudley and Harry had the best time in a long time. They both were roaming around, looking at animals and discussing which name would suit Dudley's pet eagle. They ate in the zoo restaurant and had more ice cream.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Harry wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around their car and crushed it into a trash can -– but at the moment, it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. "Shall I name my eagle cobra?" he winked at Harry.

"Make it move, Dad." Just few steps from Dudley and Harry, stood Piers Polkiss, Dudley's classmate, who was a bully in school and was also Dudley and Harry's common enemy.

Mr. Polkiss tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Piers ordered. Mr. Polkiss rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

'"This is boring," Piers moaned. He shuffled away.

"Big fat Piers," whispered Dudley in Harry's ear, "Best we stay away from him today. I don't want him to spoil our day." With that, Dudley moved back to the cobra that Vernon and Petunia were looking at.



Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom -– no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Mr. Polkiss and Piers, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: I get that all the time.

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: 'This specimen was bred in the zoo.'

"Oh, I see -– so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DAD! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Piers, who had seen everything from a distance till now, came waddling towards them as fast he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened. One second, Piers and Mr. Polkiss were leaning right up close to the glass, and the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo."

Dudley came running to him, "Are you alright? Thank God the snake did not do anything to you. That moron is going to pay for that," muttered Dudley and glaring at Piers, "I would have loved to see that cobra squeeze him to death"

Harry saw his mom and dad help Piers and Mr. Polkiss to their feet. They too were shocked by the whole incident. Petunia and Vernon, finding their sons unhurt, decided to leave for home.

Once they were in the car and Petunia had finished fussing over her sons, Harry said, "You know, Dad, that snake was happy to leave the zoo. It must have been awful there for him."



"And how do you know that, dear bro?" demanded Dudley

"He thanked me before leaving, thinking I freed him. I heard it"

Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front of them. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a moustache, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"DAD!" Dudley yelled back, shocked.

"I mean we were kind of talking before that pig-hea … I mean Piers knocked me down to the ground. It was not exactly that he was saying something, but he could understand me. And when the glass vanished, he slithered past me saying thanks and that he is going to Brazil. He was happy," answered Harry, also looking a bit confused.

Judging by the horrified looks on the faces of their parents, Harry and Dudley decided it best to remain quiet for the rest of the journey. They were dropped at a pizza house for dinner, while Petunia and Vernon excused themselves for a walk in the nearby park.

"What do you reckon made Mum and Dad so shocked?" asked Harry, still looking for a reason.

"I guess, you saying that you heard that cobra saying thanks to you comes under the DISTURBING-OUR-PARENTS category, but don't they have brains? Obviously, you just confused that snake's hissing with thanks."

"But I did hear that snake saying thanks to me."

"See Harry, I don't know why Mum and Dad go weird when something strange happens around you or you say something ridiculous. Remember the time you mentioned dreams about flying motorcycle or blinding green light. But I guess it would be better if you don't mention anything of it again in front of them. They will get mad again. And I don't want mad parents at the time of my admission at Smeltings."

Soon Petunia and Vernon came back from their walk and silence fell around them. They were quiet on the way home. When they reached home, Harry decided to break the silence before going to his room, "I am sorry Mom and Dad. I must have been out of my mind to think I could hear a snake talk. I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

"It's ok, darling; we just got a bit upset"

"Bit?" snapped Dudley, screwing his face up, "you call that bit? You ruined my birthday dinner. You know what? I think you two need to grow up a bit. You reacted too much to a silly thing."

"Off you go to bed. Both of you" said Petunia and before her temper could rise again, both of them dashed upstairs.


	2. Revelations

**A/N: Hello Everyone. Yep, this is also a revised version. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The zoo incident was soon forgotten by the family. Time flew by, and soon summer holidays started. Harry's eleventh birthday was just around the corner. The Dursleys had been planning a holiday for Harry's birthday but Dudley caught flu, thus postponing it. Meanwhile, they went to London to buy their Smeltings uniforms and books.

Harry woke up quite early the next day. He had had a dream about flying on a broomstick. Laughing and making a note to himself not to tell his parents about it, he got up to get ready for the day. He went downstairs to find his family sitting around the table in the kitchen. Vernon was reading the newspaper; Petunia was busy frying eggs, whereas Dudley was playing with Hobbit, his pet eagle, whom he named after watching Lord of the Rings.

Just when they were about to start with the breakfast, they heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it. It's my birthday week."

"And what law forbids you to work in your birthday week?" asked Dudley, rolling his tongue at Harry, but still getting up to fetch the mail.

Four things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and - a letter for some Potter and another similar letter for Dudley.

Dudley went back to the kitchen. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down with yellow envelopes in his hand. Dudley studied both the envelopes. The addresses written on them were odd.

Mr. D. Dursley

The Right Bedroom Upstairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Mr. H. Potter

The Left Bedroom Upstairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp. Turning it over, he saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hey, Duddykins! Has Tracy written a love letter or shall we say two love letters?" asked Harry seeing the odd envelopes in his hands

"Shut up." said Dudley, "This one is for me, I don't know for whom the other one is meant. Infact, the address clearly means you, but the name on it is some Potter--"

Even before Dudley could finish his sentence, the letters were snatched from his hands by Vernon.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley started to ask but dared not, seeing the look on his father's face. Petunia took the letter curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness -- Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room.

"What happened?" said Harry and Dudley loudly, exchanging dark looks.

"Get out, both of you," croaked Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

"Fine! Give me my letter and I will go out?" snapped Dudley.

"OUT!" roared Vernon and before, he could say anything, Harry grabbed Dudley's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen. Petunia slammed the kitchen door behind them.

"What's going on? Why they keep behaving so oddly at times? They were only two letters, after all. And that is perfectly normal. But no, they think it is also weird. What do they expect? A letter bomb by some terrorist?" fumed Dudley, pacing the living room.

"Ssshhh... I am trying to listen ... By the way, I don't know why, but Potter seems a familiar name to me," whispered Harry, his ear glued to the keyhole. Dudley also came to the door, lied down flat to his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.

"Vernon," Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where they sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"

"Watching -- spying -- might be following us," muttered Vernon wildly.

"And Vernon, look," Petunia gasped, looking at the second letter, "this one is for our Dudley. Oh my god, Oh my god! It can't happen. It can't. What should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"

Harry could see Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything..."

"But -"

"I'm not having this nonsense in the house, Petunia! I don't understand how Dudley ... No, we won't reply. Yes that's it."

Harry and Dudley looked at each other, confused but neither had any answer nor was they given any explanation by their parents. They spent whole day in trying to figure out what could possibly be written in those letters that had shocked their parents so much.

"Blackmail! Yes ... that's it," said Harry finally after thinking for a long time, "it can't be anything else. I have seen in the movies, people get scared when they get one."

"Yea yea. We have got so much of wealth, I never knew of, that we get blackmails?" snapped Dudley, "Why in Merlin's name would one blackmail us, Harry? The letter was addressed to us, though one with a wrong name. No, there is something else. I have this feeling that they panicked at the mention of Potter."

"What do you reckon then? They seemed shocked by the contents of the letter"

"Can't think of anything. It can't be from our school since we are such a sincere students."

"Yes, yes ... BIG D ... a sincere student? From when?" cut in Harry, choking on suppressed laughter.

"Oh shut it, Harry. I guess we should ask Dad when he comes back home."

But they could not get the answer from any of their parents in the evening. Vernon refused to talk about the matter and Petunia shot angry looks at them when they tried asking her.

Next day, everything was quite in the kitchen. Harry exchanged looks with Dudley who simply shrugged.

When the mail arrived, Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be cheerful leapt from his seat and ran down the hall to get it. It seemed there were another same mails as Vernon exchanged dark looks with Petunia when he again sat down on his seat.

Moments later, Hobbit came flying from the hall into the kitchen with three parchment envelopes. She landed on the table, dropped the letters and moved towards Dudley, while Vernon quickly snatched the letters. He tore them without even looking at them and threw them in the dustbin.

Things continued the same way next few days but they got almost out of control on Saturday. So many mails had been forced into their house that Petunia had to shred them in blender.

"Who the hell is so desperate to talk to us?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement, "Why the idiots are not using telephone. All our classmates have that number."

On Sunday morning, Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today-"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. Petunia and Vernon ducked, but Harry and Dudley leapt into the air trying to catch one.

"Out! OUT!"

Vernon seized Harry and Dudley from their collars and threw them into the hall and slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor. Soon, they got the orders to get ready as they were leaving. Vernon did not clarify where and no one dared ask him; he looked so dangerous with half his moustache. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.

They drove. And they drove. Even Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this. They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. They spent the night in an old inn, eating stale food. But the problem followed them there as well, as the owner of the hotel came to them carrying similar letters.

The result of this was another drive. Vernon was going crazy or so the kids thought. He wasn't even listening to Petunia's rationale. This time Vernon drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Petunia dully late that afternoon. Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.

It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley snivelled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. Tomorrow is Harry's birthday. What the hell ... I mean what are we doing here in the car locked up, when we should be planning about how to celebrate Harry's birthday."

Vernon was back with a package and he was smiling and what a relief that was. However, it turned out to be short-lived one when he announced -

"Found the perfect place! Come on! Everyone out!"

It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And I have arranged for a boat. I have already got us some rations, so all aboard."

It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Making use of some moth eaten mattresses, they made a bed for Harry and Dudley, who did not feel sleepy at all. Petunia and Vernon slept in what can be called as living room.

"Are you thinking the same thing as I am?" whispered Harry, "I mean what they both are up to? It sounds fishy to me, as if they are guarding some treasure, only they are not carrying any."

"I heard them at the hotel. Dad was talking something about saving his family and fighting it out. Could not make out anything of it, though," answered Dudley.

They lay and watched Harry's birthday tick nearer, wondering what they would have been doing at their home and where the writer of letters could be.

"One minute to go and you'd be eleven," said Dudley counting cheerfully, thirty seconds ... twenty ... ten ... nine - three ... two ... one ..."

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at Dudley. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

"Should we be going in the living room? Mom and Dad might be in trouble," suggested Harry.

And both of them sneaked out of the room into the living room, finding their parents shaking nervously and staring at the door.

BOOM.

"Who's there?" Vernon shouted. "I warn you -- I'm armed!" Dudley saw his father holding a rifle in his arms. Harry understood what was in the long packet.

There was a pause. Then --

SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup of tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey ..."

He strode over to the fireplace. Everyone was rooted to their place.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" Vernon said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley," said the giant; he reached over to where Vernon was standing, jerked the gun out of his hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.

"Anyway -- Harry," said the giant, turning towards Harry, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here -- I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.

Harry looked up at the giant. He didn't know what to say. He was feeling thankful and scared of the giant at the same time.

Dudley came forward and demanded, "Who are you?"

The giant chuckled.

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's and then Dudley's whole arm.

"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

The giant sat down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.

Vernon said sharply, "Don't eat anything he gives you, Dudley and Harry."

The giant chuckled darkly.

"I am not offering nothing to yeh. Yeh don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry."

Finally, Harry got his voice and asked, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are."

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts -- yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er -- no," said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Vernon and Petunia, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yeh parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut. Vernon and Petunia were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the them, "that this boy -- this boy! -- knows nothin' abou' -- about ANYTHING?"

Harry exchanged looks with Dudley who looked as confused.

"Excuse me," said Dudley, rather nervously, "We know a lot. And we are well cared for. We go to school and everything, if that is what you are here to check," Hagrid turned towards them and Harry nodded vigorously.

But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. Harry's world. My world. Harry's parents' world."

"What world?" said Harry, feeling lost every minute.

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.

"But yeh must know about ye mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

"What?" cried Dudley and Harry, yet together again. "You aren't famous, are you?" whispered Dudley, looking disbelievingly at his parents. Nothing seemed to be making any sense, anymore. Harry hoped all of it to be another funny dream of his, which he will share with Dudley tomorrow morning, or maybe he might also be having the same dream.

"Yeh don' know ... yeh don' know ..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh both don' know what yeh are?" he said finally.

Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell my boys anything!"

"You never told him? Never told Harry what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

"Kept what from me?" said Harry eagerly.

"What letter?" asked Dursley curiously. Maybe it was the same letter his parents had been hiding til now. Mystery will be solved finally.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Vernon in panic.

Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry -- yeh a wizard."

There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.

"-- a what?" gasped Dudley, "what is he, you said?"

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good 'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be?"

Mom and Dad - a wizard. Dudley stared incredulously at his parents, who looked defeated and slumped on the floor. He did not even notice what Hagrid had said meanwhile. He only noticed when Hagrid said loudly, "I reckon it's abou' time yeh both read yer letters."

Harry stretched out his trembling hand to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Harry.

Mr. H. Potter,  
The Floor,  
Hut-on-the-Rock,  
The Sea.

"Yeh too, Dudley," added Hagrid when Dudley did not move.

"But I don't think, it's for me, I am no Potter," replied Harry, reading the envelope.

But, Dudley had pulled out his letter and started reading, loudly:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Dursley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

"What do they mean by - await your owl?" asked Dudley.

"Gallopin' Gargoyles, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl -- a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl -- a long quill, and a roll of parchment. With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Given Harry and Dudley their letters.  
Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.Weather's horrible.  
Hope you're well.  
Hagrid

Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.

Dudley realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly. He had so many questions going on in his mind, so many that he did not know which one to ask first.

"Excuse me, sir. But I think you have made a mistake. I am not the Harry, you were supposed t--" Harry finally found his voice.

"I not 'no you Harry? This scar is yeh identity -- a famous mark," answered Hagrid, sadly.

"His identity? Famous? What is he famous for?" asked Dudley interested.

"Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead?"

"-er ... yes in a car accident, when I was one year old," answered Harry weakly.

"When he was suffering from flu and had gone for a doctor check up," finished Dudley.

"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dudley and Harry took few steps back. "It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"You-Know-Who tried killin' yeh when yeh 'er a baby, 'ne year old."

"Who?" asked Dudley.

"Well -- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" demanded Harry.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."

Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Dudley suggested.

"Nah -- can't spell it. All right -- Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered. "Don't make me say it again. Anyway, this -- this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust; didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him -- an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, Lily and James were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' -- an'--"

Hagrid tried to control his sobs.

"I am sorry, you two. Knew 'em ... an' nicer people yeh couldn't find -- anyway...

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then ... an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing -- he tried to kill you, too. But he couldn't do it. T'is is no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh -- but that didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age -- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts -- an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before -- and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

"So, Voldemort killed Lily and James Potter, but I was saved," whispered Harry.

"But what was Harry doing with them?" asked Dudley, all the more confused now. Nothing is making sense. Damn it.

"Yes," Harry whispered, "who are James and Lily an-"

"What are ye two talkin'?" asked Hagrid, looking outrageous, "yeh not know? Harry, they 'ere yeh mum an' dad, you 're Harry Potter." He threw a disgusting look at the Dursleys.

Silence fell. It's all a dream. Neither of the boys knew that both were thinking the same thing at that time.

"It is not true, sir. I am their son," said Harry, pointing towards Petunia and Vernon, who looked defeated and slumped, not wishing to say something, tears streaming down their face, "I am Harry Dursley, and Dudley is my brother. You have found the wrong guy."

"I also don't believe in this thing," added Dudley, shaking his head.

"Not a wizard, eh Harry? Never made things happen when you was scared or angry?"

Harry looked back at Hagrid and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.

"See?" said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard -- yeh wait, yeh'l be right famous at Hogwarts."

Suddenly Vernon found his voice.

"They are not going?" he said. "They both are going to Smeltings. I've read those letters and they needs all sorts of rubbish -- spell books and wands and --"

"If Harry wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbl--"

"Is it true, Dad?" cut in Dudley, "Whatever Hagrid has said, is it true?"

Vernon could not answer this. World seemed to stop for Harry. He was broken. He slumped to the floor.

"You knew all this, all about this and you kept us in dark ... why Dad ... WHY?" screamed Dudley.

"Knew!" shrieked Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could he not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was -- a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had Harry, and of course I knew he'd be just the same, just as strange, just as -- as -- abnormal --. We were happy without any of the Potters in our family, happy that you at least were far from all this and she -- she went and got herself blown up and we got landed wi--"

"ENOUGH," yelled Harry, through his tears, "and I thought, you ... you were my parents. I loved you. But ... but I was a burden ... just a burden for you ... an unwanted member in the family ... I ... I ..." Unable to say anything else, Harry ran to his room. Hagrid went after Harry.

"I hate you ... Why did you keep all of it from us? He ... we would not have loved you less. He would have been the same. I hate you for this." With this Dudley stormed out of the room after his cousin.

Petunia and Vernon had no one to wipe their tears, they cried in each other's embrace. The secret, they have protected with their life, had finally broken their family, their happy family.

Harry got up in the morning. He saw Dudley sleeping nearby. He looked at him, smiling. All he wanted was that yesterday's night is proved a nightmare. But then he saw Hagrid and knew, it's all true. Hagrid smiled at him.

"I 'm sorry, Harry. For whatev' happ'ed, 'esterday. I a--"

"I don't want to talk about it, Hagrid, please."

"Good morning, Harry." Dudley had woken up.

"Fine, then. Best be off, Harry, Dudley, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"Can I leave a note to Mom and Dad?" asked Dudley shyly.

"Yer wish."

"Shall we go then?" asked Harry weakly.

So, they went off to buy the books and everything Harry and Dudley needed for his new school.


	3. Confessions

**A/N: Hello Everyone. Yep, this is also a revised version. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions

A fortnight had passed since that fateful day. Harry kept himself shut in his room. He had avoided his parents … no … uncle and aunt since then. Only Dudley came to his room, talked to him, brought his food upstairs and lent him a shoulder to cry on. He was as angry on his parents as Harry. He would sometimes force Harry to leave his room and accompany him for a walk. He was provided company by Dudley, his Hogwarts' books, quills, parchments, Hedwig, the owl given to him by Hagrid as his birthday gift and Hobbit.

"They have grown into best buddies, just like us, haven't they?"

Harry turned to see Dudley standing in the doorway. Harry was sitting on windowsill observing Hobbit and Hedwig soaring high in the sky.

"--Yes, I s'pose," answered Harry weakly.

"Harry, how long will you be like this?" asked Dudley, sitting on Harry's bed and motioning Harry to follow him.

"I am alright, Dudley." tried Harry, putting on a weak smile.

"Harry, you need answers. I need answers. I was sitting in the kitchen yesterday when Mom asked me about you. She wants to talk to us Harry, both of us, together."

"I don't want to talk about it, Dudley. I still feel it as a nightmare. I had a family, I did not know about. They died ten years back, I don't know why. I am a wizard and I don't know whether to be happy about it or sad. I don't know what to make out of all this Dudley," finished Harry, tears glistening in his eyes.

"This is because we still don't know our parents' story, Harry. We need to know to be clear."

"Yea? And what will they do? COOK ANOTHER STORY?" yelled Harry.

"For old times sake, Harry, listen to them once. I am not asking you to go and forgive them, but at least listen to them. I myself can't forgive them"

"I don't know"

"I know. You will come downstairs tomorrow morning. Tomorrow is Sunday and Dad will be home as well. We both will listen to what all they have got to say. Okay?" finished Dudley, with a tone of finality.

Without waiting for an answer, he moved out of the room, leaving Harry alone to ponder over it.

Harry got up next morning. In fact he had not slept properly the previous night. He dreaded going into the kitchen and facing his parents … no … uncle and aunt. But he loved his cousin or brother (_Damn it_) Dudley and dare not disobey his word. So he got ready and went downstairs.

He noticed the quiet and tension, when he entered the kitchen. Petunia had her back to him, probably cutting bread, Dudley smiled at him and Vernon, as usual, was reading his newspaper.

Harry quietly went and took his seat. It was only then Petunia and Vernon noticed him and stared at him with a look of concern in their eyes. Petunia's eyes were glistening with tears. They both studied him for full minute and when they found him okay in his health turned to their work. Petunia served them breakfast, which everyone ate in silence. After finishing breakfast, Harry started for his room.

"Harry, we would like to talk to you, if you don't mind. Actually both of you." It was Petunia, looking hopefully at Harry.

"At least give us a chance to say something." added Vernon.

Harry quietly took his seat, but continued staring at his feet.

Petunia began, "It all started when Lily was eleven years old and I was thirteen years old. I can't forget that day when a man came to our house with a similar looking letter. We were out of the house when he came. But when we came back home, Mum and Dad were very happy and they told us that we have a witch in our family. They explained everything to us.

"I was shocked, my little sister - a witch. It was not easy for me to accept it. I was a very shy kind of a person. I had no good friends in school. My only companion and good friend was Lily, who was soon to leave me. My parents turned all their attention to Lily. I started feeling jealous and lonely. I tried to stop her from going to that school, but she was all excited to go there. I tried everything, tears, hatred, anger, everything but she went away.

"And I was all alone, all over again. My dislike and jealousy grew up into hatred. I felt that she chose her wizard world over me. I distanced myself from her, living in my own shell. Vernon knew my hatred towards magic and never went against it. We did not go to Lily's marriage. Many a times she tried to patch up things between us. She once came to our house, when you were 2 months old. But I clearly told her that day that I don't want any relationship between us. I never heard from her again." finished Petunia with sobs.

Vernon continued from there, "Ten years back, we got up one fine day to find you on the doorstep, with a letter. I still remember that day, Petunia was outraged that you were left to us. She did not want to take you. Dumbledore had explained in the letter how James and Lily had died and you have survived, that you had no other family than us and that we were to take care of you. Petunia was in shock, she kept shouting that how Lily chose magic over herself and now she had died, that magic could not protect her, that she deserved it all. She fell sick. I understood that how much ever had she hated the wizard world, she never wanted ill of Lily. It took some time for her to recover from all this. Till then I took care of you and Dudley. She still did not want to take you. She kept a distance from you. But I knew she liked you, she was sympathetic towards you. She would take care of you, when I would not be around. I suggested her about sending you to an orphanage, for which I got a nice lecture.

"We decided to keep you away from the wizard world; the world that has taken away her sister, the world had made her lonely, the world that had made you orphan and the world that was dangerous to you. Her hatred towards magic had increased profoundly. We thought that maybe if we kept you away from magic or anything strange, you might not become a wizard. Maybe you might not be a wizard. So we decided to adopt you legally. It was important to hide anything and everything to do with your past. Otherwise you would have asked questions, become curious and might have left us. We even left our old house soon afterwards. Only our relatives know the truth.

"To our neighbours here, you are our son only. We had to cook a story for them. We told them that soon after Dudley's birth, Petunia again got pregnant and by the time we got to know, it was too late to abort. We told them that you were born as a pre-mature baby after six months of pregnancy. That explained your skinny structure and whatever things which they found odd about you."

"Harry" said Petunia, weakly, "Harry I did not mean to sat all that that day, but I--I could not control. I had lost a sister to that world, but no that world is not happy. It has come back again and this time to claim two family members of mine. Harry we loved you. We love you. I don't want you or Dudley to go there, Harry. It is not a good world. Stay here both of you. We will be happy just as we were all these years. We did only what we found was best for you. Don't leave us. I can't afford to lose my two sons to magic."

Harry did not know what to say. Slowly, he got up and left Petunia, sobbing in Vernon's embrace. He went into garden and sat on the bench, thinking what he has been told by his parents. They had not done anything wrong, but what they were asking him now, he could not give them. He wanted to know about his parents, their world, about himself. There were endless questions in his mind. He needed answers for all of them.

"Harry."

Harry turned around to find Dudley staring curiously at him. Sitting beside him, he put his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"What do you suggest Dudley"

"About what Harry? If you are asking whether they did right or not, then, I would say – Harry they did what they thought was best and looking from their point of view, it does seem the best."

"Yes. It does," answered Harry, chokingly, "But what about our not going to that world? I want to go Dudley. Don't you want to? But I don't want to lose my family, the only family I am left with now. What to do? What would you do?"

"Well. That day in Diagon Alley, I did not find your….I mean our world any different from this. It's interesting, yes, very interesting. Harry, maybe we should try to persuade Mum and Dad with it." He added after a while, "Dad seems to be an easier option to persuade, if you ask me. We should try on him first."

The rest of the week went normally. No one talked about the approaching first September. Life was back to normal and happy affairs and no one wanted to disturb it. Meanwhile, Harry and Dudley spent their time pondering over books, quills, and wands and discussing how to persuade their parents. Dudley had already started working on Vernon. Casually, he had asked Vernon his view on magic. Vernon had been at first hesitant to answer, but making sure that Petunia was out of earshot, had termed it as freaky and funny art. Finally they decided on Sunday, a week before September 1, to talk to their parents. They were having breakfast when Dudley started the topic.

"--Dad--its September 1 next week. I mean we are supposed to take our train that day."

"What? How can…how can y--" shrieked Petunia

"Wait Petunia," cut in Vernon, "It seems you want to go?"

"Dad, it's not a bad world. As you said, it is funny and maybe a bit freaky." At this Petunia shot an angry look at Vernon. "Dad, that world is just like ours, the only difference being magic. It's like any other highly complex art … I read that in one of the books. I mean, for the first time, I found something interesting to read"

"Dudley, shut up!" roared Petunia.

"Petunia dear," said Vernon tentatively, "I understand your hatred about magic, but I think it … it will be injustice to them. They are destined to be wizards. See we couldn't get that out of Harry. And imagine our own son got it, when none of us has anything to do with it."

"But Vernon--"

"Petunia, it will be like asking Dudley to excel in maths, when we know that all he can do best is play tennis." Dudley grinned at this.

Petunia flopped in the chair beside Harry.

"Mum," said Harry, "It would be just like any school. Instead of going to Smeltings, we are going to Hogwarts. It won't make any difference at all."

"Harry, it's dangerous out there for you. You were attacked when you were just one--"

"Now, now Petunia, what did that giant, what was his name--"

"Hagrid." answered Dudley.

"Yes, yes Hagrid," remembered Vernon, "He said that day that Harry's headmaster is a great wizard. And with a giant like that around, I guess Harry will be safe. After all, if it's a school, many students would be coming there for their education."

"C'mon Mom," said Dudley loudly, "Don't se so rigid. See Mum, there are good and bad people here and same is the case with magic, it's no different."

"Sometimes, kids can be so right" said Vernon cheerfully, thumping Dudley's back.

"I … I am not sure … I am worried about my kids," said Petunia looking at Harry, "But, you are right, Vernon. I should have understood this long time back. All right you can go. I don't say that I like it, that I like magic. But I will try to be neutral."

"Yes, YES" yelled Dudley, jumping high from his seat. Harry looked at Petunia with moist eyes, who kissed him on his forehead.

"What about me?" demanded Dudley, raising an eyebrow. Petunia kissed him as well.

"And what about me then?" said Vernon and everybody laughed.

The rest of the week went flying, buying new clothes for both Harry and Dudley. They had a blast together. Soon they were having dinner at their house on the eve of Harry's departure.

"Harry, you told me about the tickets, Hagrid gave you. Give it to me. I will keep it carefully." Vernon asked Harry, who rushed upstairs to bring the tickets back to his dad.

"—hmm … King's Cross," said Vernon, studying the ticket, "Hogwarts Express, Platform no. 9 … what? 9 ¾? Are … are you sure Harry, the ticket is alright?"

"Yes, Dad" answered Harry.

"But Harry, there is no platform as 9 ¾. We either have platform no. 9 or platform no. 10. Nothing in between."

"Oh Dad, we are forgetting. It's magic, we are dealing with," cut in Dudley, importantly.

"Well, let's see tomorrow, then, I--I don't know."

"Off to bed now … everyone." said Petunia, finishing the conversation, "Wake up early you two, we will leave at 8. Good night"

With that Harry and Dudley left for their rooms. But no one was feeling sleepy, so Dudley also went to Harry's room, where they spent half night discussing about Hogwarts. They did not know when they fell asleep, so when the alarm rang, it seemed just an hour before. But the excitement made them get ready quickly and soon they were heading off to London. They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Vernon put their trunks onto a cart and wheeled it into the station.

"Well, here we are, boys. Now … platform eight … nine -– platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, boys. Where is it?"

He was quite right, of course. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth were they going to do? They were starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig and Hobbit.

"Relax, bro" said Dudley, encouragingly, "We will have to ask someone. Shall I ask the guard, Dad?"

"No, Dudley," snapped Petunia, "He must have never heard of Hogwarts"

Harry was now trying hard not to panic. According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it.

"I bet, there is supposed to be something magical here, but what?" whispered Dudley, looking around. He wandered around for few minutes before coming back, with a large grin on his face. "Follow me." The Dursleys followed Dudley, who led them behind a group of people. They all looked questioningly at Dudley who answered, "I heard them saying muggles. Remember Hagrid also used the same word."

They saw a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like theirs in front of him -– and they had an owl.

Heart hammering, Dursleys followed them. They stopped and so did the Dursleys, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boy's mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go…"

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Dursleys watched, careful not to blink in case they missed it -– but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of them and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

"Where did he go?" asked Petunia.

"No idea." answered Vernon.

"Fred, you next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone -– but how had he done it?

"Excuse me," Petunia approached the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," she said. Looking at Harry and Dudley, she added, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin, and gangling, with freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Vernon. "The thing is -– the thing is, we don't know how to --"

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, and Vernon nodded.

"Not to worry," she said. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er -– okay," said the Dursleys, looking apprehensively at the barrier.

Dudley and Harry pushed Harry's trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

They started to walk toward it. People jostled them on their way to platforms nine and ten. They walked more quickly. Scared, they broke into a heavy run -– the barrier was coming nearer and nearer -– they were a foot away -– they closed their eyes ready for the crash –

It didn't come ... they kept on running ... they opened their eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, and Mom and Dad following them. They had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. They were all staring around the surroundings trying to take everything in, when Dudley reminded them that they need to get into the train.

Harry and Dudley went down the platform in search of an empty seat, while Petunia and Vernon continued to star at the people around them.

Harry and Dudley pressed on through the crowd until they found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Dudley and Harry were trying hard to put their trunks inside but they were too heavy for both of them. _Dudley should have left some of his sports gear._

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!"

With twins' help, Harry's and Dudley's trunks were, at last, tucked away in a corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you --"

"He is," said the first twin.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Harry Potter," chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry. "I mean, yes, I am."

The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.

"You are famous, Harry." Dudley said from behind him, "Come, let's go to Mum and Dad."

They went down the train onto the platform where Petunia and Vernon were standing. Vernon was quite excited about all this.

"All set then, boys?" asked Vernon

"Yup, Dad" answered Harry.

"Now, Harry," started Petunia, "there is something I want to tell you. You might be famous there, as Hagrid had said --"

"And he was not wrong. Harry and his scar seem to be quite famous. We just saw an example." cut in Dudley, winking at Harry, "I mean two guys recognised him just from the scar."

"Yes Harry," continued Petunia, "you are famous … as Harry Potter. Even your name in Hogwarts is as Harry Potter. I just wanted to say – er – Harry … keep your name Harry Potter, only. Don't change it to Harry Dursley.

Harry looked shocked "Why, Mom?"

"Harry, you have got nothing from your past life. We did that to keep you away from magic. Now, when you are going back to your own world, I want you to be there with your original identity. As Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter --"

"And Petunia and Vernon Dursley" finished Harry, "I love you, Mum." With this he hugged his mom and dad.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" They heard one of the twins they had met say to his mom.

Harry leaned behind Dudley quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

"Dude, you are famous," said Dudley winking at Harry, who had turned red.

"Don't embarrass him, Dudley," interrupted Petunia. She knelt down to level with Harry, "you will take care, wont you? I don't want any trouble near you. And you will write me regularly, right? You too, Dudley, though I should not expect from you."

"You mean owl mum," said Dudley, "they don't use postal services. They use owls for delivering mails. Hagrid told me how to train Hobbit for it. And now we can use her to deliver mail to you."

A whistle sounded.

"Hurry up!" Vernon said. Petunia kissed Harry and then Dudley good-bye. They hugged Vernon, grinning at him. Vernon patted them on back and rushed them onto train. There he kissed them, one by one on their forehead with "Take care, boys." Harry saw the twins waving at their mother and sister, who had begun to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat."

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom."

The train began to move. Harry smiled and looked at Dudley, who also seemed to hear the conversation and winked at Harry. Harry waved his parents till they were out of the view and then moved along with Dudley to their compartment. Their journey into the magical world has started.


	4. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Hello Everyone. Yep, this is also a revised version. Hope you like it. And of course, thanks to Mikee who was my beta some time back. It is quite close to cannon but there was not much scope for difference here.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hogwarts Express**

When Dudley and Harry entered their compartment, they noticed that they would be sharing the compartment with a girl. She was lean and seemed to have very long legs, wheat**-**coloured skin, and she had short curly hair. She was wearing khaki shorts with a t-shirt and she was asleep in a very awkward pose. Not wanting to disturb her, both Harry and Dudley sat on the other seat, but neither of them was in any mood to talk. Both were busy thinking about the surprises their school would be throwing at them. Harry was wondering how people will treat him there.

In his previous school, he was constantly bullied by Piers. That had led to many people staying away from Harry. Harry had not told this to anyone, but Dudley came to know of it and since then he had been on a **"**Save-Harry**"** mission.

Dudley loved sports, especially tennis, so his body was well-built even for this age. He was somewhat obsessed with running and many times made Harry go with him to the park. In fact, sports were what made Dudley's day and had made him famous in his school. He had been learning Karate since the age of five so, in addition to being well**-**built; this was another reason people would not dare tease Harry. All this had resulted in no friends for Harry. But Dudley was the best buddy he could have asked for though sometimes he was too protective of Harry.

Lost in his own thoughts, Harry did not notice the whispering going on outside his compartment.

"I think I heard your name, Harry." said Dudley, moving towards the door. Even Harry heard his name.

"I bet 10 galleons, Harry Potter is on the train somewhere but, I don't know which compartment. I heard the twins telling that to Lee."

Harry sighed and took his seat. Dudley followed him.

"You okay, Hardy?" This was the favourite habit of Dudley**'**s, to manipulate other's names.

"I don't know how to react in such a situation. I can avoid them here but what about at school? It seems they know a lot about me, whereas just a month-and-a-half ago, I, myself, didn't know that I am a wizard," answered Harry sadly.

"Oh it**'**s okay, Haddy. We always had each other, and we will always have. We won't have any problems."

Just then, the door slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Do you have a vacant seat?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Harry and Dudley and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -– Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"What's a tarantula? Can I come to have a look at it?" asked Dudley, excitedly.

"Well sure," said the other twin, "Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother."

"Hi. And this is Dudley, my brother." answered Harry.

"Come on Dudley. Bye guys," and off they went, explaining to Dudley about tarantulas. Harry could already see a friendship developing there.

"Bye," said Harry and Ron.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

"Who? ... oh … yea … I mean I am Harry Dur … Potter" answered Harry, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh - well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron.

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron after a while. "What are they like?"

"Awesome. My mom and dad … er … aunt and uncle are the best people I could have. And my brother … er … cousin is my best friend." _Damn, it is becoming confusing._ "But I wish I had three wizard brothers"

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny.

"Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much because he went back to staring out of the window.

Harry didn't think there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, he'd also seen bad times when things had gone wrong with Dad's business. This seemed to cheer Ron up.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about me and Dudley being wizards or about my parents or Voldemort"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people --"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," said Harry, I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn ... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class ... well maybe better than Dudley, though"

"You won't be. There are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quickly enough. By the way, who is the girl? Is she asleep?"

"No idea. She was there like that when we got here."

They went quiet for sometimes. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in, accompanied with a girl. He looked tearful.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"Nopes," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand, which Ron had taken out to try something on his rat.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Er -– all right."

He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Doesn't look like a real spell," she said, "I have been practising quite a lot. I mean, I have read all the boys and learnt them by heart. I hope that's enough, though."

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned the entire course books by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Dursley … I mean Potter," said Harry. _Again_!

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "You are quite famous. You are mentioned in _Modern Magical History_, _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know," said Hermione. "Anyway, do either of you know what house you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad ... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad."

And she left, taking the toad-less boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell -– George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

Just then, three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop, Harry had the misfortune to meet. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Oh … Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? You must be Weasely. Red hair, freckles and second hand stuff." He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again," Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than he or Ron and Dudley was not yet back.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? What's that, Weasel? A toy?" Malfoy said, looking at Scabbers.

Goyle reached toward the rat – Ron leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, Goyle let out a horrible yell. Soon his yell was followed by that of Malfoy and Crabbe's. They turned towards the corner where the girl had been sleeping. She was fully awake now and holding something in her hand.

"What was this about? What is that you are holding?" yelled Malfoy, rubbing his head where he had been hit by something.

"How easily people keep forgetting manners. Well, to your first question, this is slingshot," answered the girl, holding it in front of her, "and to your second question, that was to teach you manners. You are supposed to say please before taking something from someone. Try saying it, it's not difficult. 1 … 2 … 3 … Please! See, it's easy!"

Just then, Dudley entered the compartment with Fred and George. Experience with Piers told him that these three people were the bullying sorts. Seeing themselves outnumbered, Malfoy decided to leave quickly. Harry quickly told all of them what had happened. Then all of them turned towards the Asian girl with slingshot.

"Hi," said the girl cheerfully, "I am Ayesha Malhotra, from India. I hope they were not your friends"

"No, they were not. What did you do, by the way? We thought you were sleeping." asked Ron, eyeing the slingshot.

"Oh, nothing much. Just hit them with marbles using this slingshot." answered Ayesha, winking, "and I was not sleeping. Just listening to songs on my music player." She said showing the Sony player and then she added, "So who are you all?"

"Hi. I am Fred and he is George. And sorry, we have to leave. Lots to do." And with that the twins left smiling mischievously.

"I am Ron Weasley. Those twins are my brothers." said Ron shaking hands with Ayesha.

"I am Dudley Dursley." Now it was Harry's turn and by now Harry had become wary of people's reaction to his name.

"Hi. I am Harry … Harry Potter"

"Hi everyone. Nice meeting you all. I just hope the food trolley comes soon. I am hungry"

Harry, for once, was relieved that he did not have to deal with his fame. But maybe that was because the girl was a Muggle, as she appeared to be because of her clothing.

Soon they were all chatting and eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things Harry and Dudley had never seen before. Not wanting to miss on anything, they had bought some of everything, which made a nice pile and could only be finished with the help of others.

Dudley had got a Dumbledore trading card with his first Chocolate Frog and had started his collection right then. Harry and Dudley had been shocked to see that Dumbledore did not stay in the photograph, whereas, Ron was shocked to hear that in the Muggle world people stay in their photos and at first he did not believe them. It was only after Dudley showed him their family's photo, did he believe them. Ayesha seemed used-to to either world.

Then they moved on to discuss Ron's brothers and what they do. It was interesting to know that Charlie works with dragons or something, and Bill works at Gringotts. The discussion then moved on to Quidditch, a wizard sport. Since neither Harry, nor Dudley, knew anything about the sport, Ayesha explained that it's like basketball and tennis combined.

"I have never been on a broom before but I hope I am a good flyer. It would be boring not to be able to play the only sport wizarding world has to offer. Why don't they play other sports like tennis?" asked Ayesha no one in particular.

"You play tennis?" asked Dudley

"Oh, yes. I was on the junior school team."

"That's great!" Dudley was quite excited about this, "We both can play --" and they went on discussing the finer details of the sport.

Ron, who had never heard of tennis, looked confused. Harry decided to help him and started telling him about various muggle sports.

It was getting dark outside. The discussions were interrupted when the door of the compartment was slid open and Hermione entered. Clearly irritated by her, Ron asked her, "What do you want?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you? I heard something like that. You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"They were not fighting, Miss Bossy" answered Ayesha. She certainly had a knack for saying only the truth. "It was Malfoy's doing."

Hermione, who had not noticed Ayesha till now, looked offended. "All right - I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice. And with that she left the compartment.

Ron glared at her as she left. "What is her problem?"

"Nothing much. It's just that she knows too much and it keeps overflowing." answered Ayesha winking at Ron.

Harry peered out of the window. It was getting even darker. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

Ayesha got up and pulled on her long black robes. Harry, Dudley and Ron followed suit.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Dudley looked equally nervous. Ron was looking pale under his freckles. Ayesha, as usual, looked quite at ease. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry, Dudley?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me -– any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Dudley, Ron and Ayesha sat in one boat. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -– FORWARD!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. After the boat ride, they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	5. Hogwarts

**A/N: Another revised chapter and another thanks to Scooter for the beta, s/he did a long time back.**

**Chapter 5: Hogwarts**

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes was standing at the door to take them. Dudley, on seeing her, whispered into Harry's ear, "She is not the one to cross. Beware of her." Harry had to agree. She had very stern looks.

She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She welcomed them to Hogwarts and then told them about the sorting, which would begin soon. "There are four houses." she told them, "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history. While you are here, you live with your house mates; your triumphs earn your house points, whereas, any rule breaking will lose points."

After telling the new students to 'smarten' themselves up a bit, she left, telling them that she would come back for them when it's time for their sorting. As soon as she left, muttering started.

"And what are the houses like?" asked Harry.

"As Professor said they all have their own noble history," answered Hermione, "but in short, Ravenclaw stands for wit and intelligence --"

"Which means studious and boring," cut in Ron.

Hermione continued as if there was no disruption, "Hufflepuff is for trustworthy and loyal people --"

"Where no one wants to go." Ron muttered under his breath.

"Slytherin is for people who are clever --"

"Or let's say cunning, and most of the time blood-purity-obsessed-people or death eaters," Ron mumbled.

"And Gryffindor," continued Hermione, raising her voice, "is where the people brave at heart dwell."

"And where I would love to go." finished Ron, smiling.

"How do you get sorted?" Dudley asked Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

"Or maybe we have to fight a troll." added Neville thoughtfully.

At this Harry and Dudley exchanged looks, both were frightened. _Dudley might have a chance fighting against troll, but what about me? _thought Harry.

Thinking their ideas were getting too crazy, Ayesha decided to intervene, "There is a hat known as the Sorting Hat, which kind of looks into your head to find qualities that fit the houses best and decides the house for you. How do you think they would manage to finish the sorting in a night, if we were to fight trolls?" At this, all five of them laughed, feeling relaxed.

Soon Professor McGonagall entered the chamber and took them to The Great Hall. It was a strange and splendid place, lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. The returning students had already taken seats at the tables, and were waiting impatiently for the sorting to end so that they could finally eat. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Dudley looked upward and saw a velvety black sky dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Dudley looked around to find many first years looking at the ceiling, too.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -– and the hat began to sing. Even before Harry could catch the words of hat, it finished the song, and the whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

And thus went the sorting. Whenever a student was selected into a particular house, that house cheered for the student. Soon it was Dudley's turn.

Dudley went, a bit nervously, to the stool and put on the hat; the hat seemed to take a while thinking which house to put Dudley in. _After all there is no house for sporty and naughty people_, mused Harry.

"Ravenclaw," shouted the hat.

"Impossible!" shouted Harry over the applause given by Ravenclaw. He turned around to look at Ron, "Are you sure about the studious stuff? Dudley is not that type." Ron shrugged. Harry looked at Dudley, who looked equally shocked.

The sorting went on and Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, which made Ron a bit unhappy. As expected, Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin.

The hat took quite a long time for Ayesha and finally put her in Ravenclaw, thankfully for Dudley. _At least he will have some good company_, thought Harry. Dudley seemed to be thinking along the same lines, as he was whistling, earning glares from Professors and prefects, alike. Dudley was clearly behaving in a most un-Ravenclaw way. And then, at last – "Potter, Harry!"

It took a moment for Harry to realize that he was being called. He ran to the stool and put on the hat quickly to avoid the stares he was receiving.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Harry was relieved that he was not put in Slytherin, but he was sad about being separated from Dudley. When he saw Dudley clapping and whistling, he cheered up.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, and soon sorting was finished.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not. "Is he -– a bit mad?" he asked Percy uncertainly.

"Mad?" said Percy airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?"

Harry's mouth fell open. The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat on one table. Harry looked over to Dudley, who was similarly surprised, whereas Ayesha was at ease, as usual.

With dinner started the chattering; students were telling about themselves and asking about others. Neville was a pureblood like Ron, whereas Hermione was muggle-born. Seamus was half-blood just like Harry (this was told by Hermione, as Harry had no idea about his parents). Harry was now feeling warm and sleepy and was dreaming of a bed to sleep on.

At the Ravenclaw table, similar discussions were going on. Prefect Laura was a cheerful girl and had initiated the talk. To his surprise, Dudley came to know that Ayesha was a pure blood. As would be expected of Ravenclaws, the talk soon went on to studies.

"So when do classes start? Next week?" asked Dudley, his mouth full.

At this Laura laughed, "Tomorrow."

"What?" Dudley said in mock anger, "We deserve rest after --"

"Whole day of ranting?" quipped in Ayesha.

"No! I meant --"

"The difficult exercise of eating chocolates and pasties and whatnot?"

"No --"

"Then it must be visiting tarantula that must have drained you."

The Ravenclaws were having fun listening to this conversation. Dudley and Ayesha were really quite different from the usual Ravenclaws.

Dudley exclaimed with a huff, "Excuse me! Am I allowed to complete my sentences on my own? What I meant was that this is a big castle. We should be allowed to roam around for few days, you see, to get accustomed to it."

At last, the desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. "Ahern -– just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered … I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but he was one of the few (among them were the twins, Dudley and Ayesha) who did.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick your favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The whole hall rose to go to their dormitories. Harry quickly ran to Dudley, to congratulate Ayesha and Dudley. Then they went off in opposite directions.

Upon reaching the common room, Dudley quickly went to his room and came back with a quill and parchment. "I am going to write to my parents," he answered the questioning look on Ayesha's face. Ayesha's face fell for a second but, in a moment she regained her composure. Soon, she sat beside him writing a letter to her distant uncle, Rahul. This confused Dudley a bit (not writing to parents first, but a distant uncle), but he did not press the matter.

Harry was doing exactly the same thing in his common room. After finishing his letter, he went to his room and slept. Tomorrow would be a great day.

--

Whispers followed Harry the moment he left his dormitory. He asked Percy how to find the Owlery and quickly left for it. He was surprised to find Ayesha and Dudley there. They sent Hobbit and Hedwig with the letters, whereas Ayesha used a school-owl to send her letter. Soon they were on their way to The Great Hall. Harry spotted Ron, and they all went to sit with him. Soon after breakfast, Professor McGonagall came to hand out the time-tables.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked Dudley and Ayesha.

"Of course, Professor --" started Dudley.

"-- having breakfast" finished Ayesha

"You are supposed to sit with your house … there," answered Professor pointing to the Ravenclaw table.

"But Professor we are promoting --"

"-- inter house unity" answered Ayesha and Dudley with proud looks on their faces.

Before Professor McGonagall could say anything, Professor Flitwick came to the Gryffindor table to hand out Dudley and Ayesha's time tables to them. He was amused to see both of them there and went away saying something about inter-house unity. Professor McGonagall also left.

"Which classes you have today?" asked Harry

"Day starts with Transfiguration, which we have with you --" started Dudley

"And ends with History of Magic, which we share with Hufflepuffs," continued Ayesha.

"In between Transfiguration and History we have double Potions with you and Charms with Slytherin" finished Dudley.

"Good! Let's leave for our first class. I don't want to end up on Professor McGonagall's bad side." said Ron getting up from the table.

Professor McGonagall was a strict and clever teacher. Dudley had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross; she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started. They soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. Harry was surprised to see that Dudley was very much interested in the subject and even seemed to have a natural flair for it. He was the first to change his matchstick into a silver needle. By the end of the lesson, only Dudley and Hermione Granger had made any difference to their matches.

As the walked from transfiguration to Potions, they were discussing Professor Snape "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favours them – we'll be able to see if it's true." said Ron

It was colder there than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Harry, Dudley, Ayesha and Ron sat together on the first bench.

Professor Snape started the class by taking the roll call. When he finished that, he gave his introduction, which silenced the class further.

With his opening speech finished, the professor stalked to the front of the class and began his opening class inquisition. His first target was Harry, "Potter! …." said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry, not realizing that it was him whom Snape was asking the question, continued with taking notes.

"Potter!' bellowed Snape

Ron nudged Harry; only then he realized that he was being addressed. He got up, looking confused.

"Ah, famous Harry Potter doesn't deem it necessary to answer questions asked by teachers, does he? He is above all these trivial things, after all." Snape said silkily.

At this, Dudley got up to answer Snape. "He is not used to that name, Sir. It's that simple. You went into unnecessary elucidation."

"Who authorized you to speak, Dursley? Let's see then, whether you are as big a dunderhead as your cousin or not. Answer me. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Dudley had no idea about asphodel or infusion of … what did he say? He glanced at Ron, who looked as confused as Dudley was; Hermione's hand had shot into air.

"No idea, Sir."

Professor Snape ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Mr. Dursley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Dudley didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was.

"Again, no idea, Sir. Why don't you ask Hermione? It seems she knows the answer."

"You are not going to tell me what I should do in my class. You are as arrogant as your cousin Harry Potter."

"But you have not given him any chance to utter a single word, let alone show his arrogance," said Dudley glaring at Snape.

The whole class was watching them with rapt attention. No one talked to Snape like that.

"10 points from … Ravenclaw for your lack of respect. You will serve a detention with me tonight if I hear you utter another word." glared Snape before moving towards the class, "Let's see, who has got a better mind than the Dursley cousins. Yes … Miss Malhotra seems to share the qualities of these cousins; not showing any interest in the class. Answer me."

Ayesha quietly put her quill down (with which she was playing during the previous conversation) and got up, taking her own time. "When I did not find anything academic going on in the class, I switched over to playing with the quill." Snape glared at her.

The whole class gasped. Ravenclaws were clearly getting worried about another loss of points.

"Anyhow, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion, known as the Draught of Living Death. And a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat." finished Ayesha.

Snape glared at Ayesha before agreeing that the answers were indeed right and telling her to take her seat.

Ayesha spoke again, "Won't I be getting some points for the answers, Sir? You were not that slow cutting down the points."

"No, Miss Malhotra. These answers, in fact, saved your house from losing more points."

--

Soon it was lunch time. This time Dudley, Harry and Ayesha were sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Is it true what we heard?"

They turned around to find twins looking at them with mischievous grins on their faces.

"What?" all three asked.

"The way you treated Professor Snape." asked Fred in a mock stern tone, while George was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Oh … yes! He is a git, idiot and …" started Dudley, again losing his temper.

"Dunderhead." finished Ayesha.

"What. Are. You. Two. Doing. In. Ravenclaw?" yelled twins together.

"Guys, you should have been in Gryffindor. We might have planned few pranks on him together." said George thoughtfully.

However, this incident apart from earning them recognition among the students, also made their potion lessons difficult. Dudley had made it his mission to work hard in potions just to teach Snape a lesson. Ayesha had a natural flair for it, but Harry was finding potions quite difficult, what with Snape constantly towering over them.

The first week went by, and soon it was Saturday morning. Other subjects were interesting except for Defense against the dark arts, where Professor Quirrell turned out to be a joke. Not only because he was wearing an over-sized turban, but also because he stuttered.

Just as they were having their breakfast at the Gryffindor table, Hedwig and Hobbit fluttered down to Harry and Dudley to deliver a few letters. Their mother and father wrote asking how they were and how classes were going, and Hagrid wrote to invite Harry to tea. Harry asked the other three to accompany him, and then wrote to Hagrid telling him to expect the four of them that afternoon.

--

Soon they were seated around a table in Hagrid's hut. They shared with him their first week of classes. Dudley took Fang, Hagrid's dog, out to play. Ayesha immersed herself in reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. The headlines said that someone had tried to rob Gringotts bank. Harry realized that the day of the attempted robbery was the same day that Hagrid had taken him and Dudley to Diagon Ally and the bank. He also realized that the vault the article said was broken into was the same vault from which Hagrid had withdrawn something.

The trip to Hagrid's had given them enough to ponder over in the weekend. What did Hagrid remove that day from Gringotts? Was it the reason for theft? Who broke into Gringotts?


	6. Friends and Family

**Chapter 6: Friends and Family**

The next week started with an announcement of flying lessons. Harry had been looking forward to flying lessons, but the announcement made him groan; Gryffindor and Slytherin were to learn together. However, the class turned out to be an occasion worth celebration for Harry, as he was selected to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as seeker. He was the youngest seeker in a century.

"Congrats buddy!" A beaming Dudley congratulated Harry in the Great Hall, the next day. "That was a good lesson you taught Malfoy."

"For a moment, I was sure I'd be expelled." answered Harry, after recounting the whole event.

"What about you two?" asked Ron.

"Well, we didn't make it to the starting team, but Dudley and I made the reserves. I am a reserve chaser, and Dudley is a reserve beater." answered Ayesha, "Mary – she is our captain – said Dudley has got just the perfect physique for a beater."

The next few weeks went by in a blur, what with classes, homework and Quidditch practice. Soon it was Halloween morning. Everyone woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick had announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan. Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger, much to Ron's annoyance. Ron was in a very bad mood at the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said to Harry as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocked into Harry, hurrying past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face -– and was startled to see that she was in tears.

"I think she heard you."

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Hermione did not turn up for the next few classes or lunch. Ron's discomfort increased when Ayesha told them that Hermione was crying in girl's bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Hermione's plight was pushed out of all of their minds once they reached the Great Hall. Everywhere in the Great Hall was beautifully decorated with candles and live fluttering bats. The four students sat at the table to help themselves with the food.

They hadn't properly started dinner, when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair; Quirrell slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll -– in the dungeons -– thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

The whole hall was ordered to leave for their common rooms, where they would be having rest of their barely-started dinner. Harry, Dudley, Ron and Ayesha had hardly reached the door when Ayesha reminded them of Hermione. The four friends dashed towards girl's bathroom to warn her. As so often happens in such situations, they ran out of luck as they came face-to-face with the troll.

Thanks to Ayesha's presence of mind and the boys' courage, they were able to defeat troll. They were cheerfully congratulating each other on their achievement when they heard sudden slamming and loud footsteps. A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.

All four students were quite sure that they'd receive detention, or worse that they'd be expelled. However, they were saved by Hermione's downright lie that she had come looking for the troll, having read about them. She went on to explain that the four students had come looking for her. This incident resulted in the inclusion of Hermione in their group, which became known in the school as _The Famous Five_.

--

"Hey Ayesha!" whispered Dudley, "I'm feeling hungry. How about a trip to kitchen?"

"I was about to suggest that," winked Ayesha, "Mary has gone mad, making us practice this hard."

Together, they turned towards the kitchens, about which they had come to know just yesterday; courtesy Fred and George. They cursed their fate when they heard Mrs. Norris foot- … or … paw- … whatever … steps. They rushed to the first classroom they saw, when they heard Filch. As luck would have it, they met Peeves there, who began singing loudly, "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties."

Ducking under Peeves, they ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door -– and it was locked.

"We are done for! This is the end!" Dudley moaned, looking around.

"Oh, move over," Ayesha snarled, "Alohomora!"

The lock clicked, and the door swung open -– they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. Ayesha could hear Filch ordering Peeves to tell him the about them which, to Ayesha's relief, annoyed Peeves and he went off without telling Filch anything. Soon Filch was also out of earshot. Ayesha felt relieved. She turned around to find a pale looking Dudley staring at something behind her back. She followed his line of sight and, for a second, thought she had walked into a nightmare.

They weren't in a room, as she had supposed. They were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor on the third floor. And now they knew why it was forbidden.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

Dudley groped for the doorknob. Between death and Filch, he would choose Filch any day. They fell backward -– Dudley slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew back down the corridor. They did not stop until they reached the entrance to their common room. They answered the question asked by the eagle sculpture on the door, scrambled into the common room and collapsed, trembling, into chairs.

"What do they think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school full of innocent, helpless children?" said Dudley finally.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" snapped Ayesha.

"The floor?" Dudley suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet; I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." She went silent before adding, "I think this has got a connection with what Hagrid told us that day about Hogwarts being the safest place in the world for something to hide. We should tell others about this, tomorrow."

Dudley and Ayesha filled the other three in on their last night's adventure, the first thing, at breakfast. They all came to the conclusion that whatever the dog is guarding is what Hagrid took out of Gringotts and is either dangerous or valuable or both. They decided to go Hagrid's that day and ask him about it. Except for a brief mention of someone named Nicholas Flamel, the visit with Hagrid was not very productive.

"I think I have heard that name before," said Dudley while returning from Hagrid's hut.

"Where?" asked Hermione, looking hopeful.

"I just can't remember. I think we should ask someone, maybe a Professor --"

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Ron, "I mean you never know who that guy is. We might be giving a hint that we know something we are not supposed to know."

"Right!" said Ayesha, "We should look in the library for him. He seems to be a famous or known personality, especially if Dudley has heard of him."

The coming days were spent in library, but in vain. However, additional trips to library were put off due to the up-coming match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The fact that Harry was on the Gryffindor team was enough for speculation and rumours to go around the castle.

Ron heard some older Gryffindors debating about Harry's flying abilities and comparing them to James Potter. Some even said they thought he'd be better because Harry had a newer broom.

Dudley, on the other hand, overheard several Slytherins passing rumours among themselves. At the centre of the storm of rumours was Malfoy, of course. He was telling his cohorts that Harry was an idiot, that he was a spoilt brat who got everything he ever wanted 'because of that ugly scar on his head.'

Thanks to Harry's friends, Harry felt confident enough throughout the week before the game; however, on the morning of the actual day, he had butterflies in his stomach and could not eat a thing.

"Bro, you need to eat something." said Dudley with an encouraging smile, but Harry could not make himself to eat anything.

By eleven o'clock, the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

In next to no time, she whistled to announce the start of the match, and fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor -– what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too --"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall. The match was going on in full swing. Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. Moments later, Harry saw a flash of gold passing Slytherin's chaser. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin's seeker, Terence Higgs, had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch.

WHAM!

A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below -– Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life. Gryffindors received a free shot at the goal posts for the foul, but in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Down in the stands, Dudley was yelling, "Send him off, ref! Red card!"

"What are you talking about, Dudley?" said Ron.

"Red card!" said Dudley furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer, Dudley," Ron reminded him. Just then he was nudged in the ribs by Ayesha, who pointed at Harry. Harry's broom was going higher and higher, jerking and twitching. He had, obviously, lost control of his broom. Many people were pointing towards Harry now. Hermione took binoculars from someone sitting beside her and started looking frantically at the crowd.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped, "Snape – look."

All four of them looked at Professor Snape and found him staring at Harry and muttering non-stop under his breath.

"He is jinxing Harry's broom," cried Ayesha.

"I'll go do something." said Hermione and disappeared. She went directly to teacher's stand, behind Professor Snape and set his robes on fire.

It took a minute for him to realise it, but Harry was now able to mount his broom. However, while speeding downward, Harry clasped his hand to his mouth as though he was ill. He hit the ground on all fours, coughed and something fell in his hands. It was snitch and with this, Gryffindor won.

--

The weekend following Harry's first Quidditch match, the five of them were out in the freezing courtyard, and Hermione had conjured them up a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jam jar. They were sitting with their backs to it, getting warm, when Professor Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed, at once, that Professor Snape was limping. He pointed it out to all of them and immediately got up to follow him.

When he came back, he told all of them what he had heard. Professor Snape had gotten hurt by the three-headed dog. This confirmed their theory of Snape-trying-to-steal-something-the-dog-is-guarding. Just then, Dudley noticed Malfoy across the courtyard bullying someone. He got up saying, "One difference between the muggle and wizard worlds that I would have welcomed the most, would have been the absence of bullies."

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

Dudley pointed towards Malfoy, "I hate bullies." With this, he started towards Malfoy, his wand out.

"The Great anti-Bully on his mission," sighed Ayesha but got up to follow Dudley. The remaining three also followed suit. After all, everyone knew about Dudley's temper.

Dudley, upon getting closer to Malfoy, saw that Malfoy's scapegoat this time was none other than Neville. As Dudley watched Malfoy playing with Neville's quill, he heard the hurtful comments being hurled at Neville about how clumsy he is.

"Give that back to Neville, Malfoy." Dudley said, glaring at Malfoy.

Though Malfoy generally avoided one-to-one confrontation with Dudley, he felt stronger at that moment with the presence of his goons – Crabbe and Goyle, as well as few other fellow Slytherins.

"Says who, Dursley," sneered Malfoy.

"Well, then you won't blame me for the results," said Dudley raising his wand.

But Malfoy was too quick for him. "Serpensortia!"

The end of Malfoy's wand exploded. Dudley watched, aghast, as a long, black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor between them, and raised itself, ready to strike.

There were screams as the small crowd, which had gathered, backed swiftly away, clearing the floor. Then suddenly Dudley heard someone laughing. He turned around to find that it was Ayesha. He was bemused by her reaction. By the looks of it, Malfoy was also baffled. Ron and Hermione also looked confused, whereas Harry, it seemed, still had not noticed the snake.

"Honestly Malfoy! Is that the best you can do?" said Ayesha. With that, Ayesha turned towards the snake and hissed, "Hi. I am Ayesssha. That isss my friend Dudley. You won't harm him, will you?"

To Dudley's shock, the snake nodded. Dudley thought, _No … I must be out of my mind. It just swayed._ However, it was like bolt from the blue when he saw Harry hissing with… to … _whatever_ … Ayesha.

"I guessss, it sssaid yesss," Harry smiled looking at Ayesha and then again turned to the snake. "Go from here or people might harm you. Sssee you." With that snake slithered away.

Harry and Ayesha smiled at each other and looked up. Whatever they were expecting, what they ended up seeing was not it. They found a pale, very pale, looking Malfoy, with a perfect O formed by his lips. He looked like he had been punched hard in the stomach. When Harry and Ayesha looked around, they noticed the rest of Malfoy's crowd had the same reaction as Malfoy. Neither Harry, nor Ayesha understood the reactions, and were even more confused to see the dumbfounded looks of their own friends.

Finally Ron found his voice. "Why did you not tell us you two are Parselmouths?"

"We are … what?" Harry asked.

"Parselmouth." answered Ayesha coolly, "Parselmouths are people who can talk to snakes. The language is called Parseltongue."

"Oh … yes … I can talk to snakes. I once set a Boa Constrictor free at a zoo," said Harry, and then turned to Dudley, "Remember Dudley!"

Dudley nodded.

It seemed as if Malfoy was suddenly released from a full body-bind curse as he hustled away from five of them. The crowd, including Neville, also starting dispersing, eyeing Harry and Ayesha ominously.

"What's wrong with them?" cried Ayesha, looking helplessly at Hermione. "Why are they behaving as if we are going to curse them? Never … ever … help … someone." she said through gritted teeth, staring at Neville who seemed to be running a race.

"Let's all get out of here." Hermione whispered, "Let's go to the library."

They all went to the library with a heavy silence woven around them. Harry glanced at Ayesha questioningly. She merely shrugged. Upon reaching the library, Hermione chose the farthest corner, where it was easier to talk.

When all were seated around the table, Ayesha exploded, "Now will you tell me what that was all about?"

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, perhaps deciding how to tell whatever they were to tell. Finally Hermione spoke, "Parseltongue is a very difficult language. Salazar Slytherin was a famous Parselmouth, and that is why Slytherin house has a serpent as its symbol." She continued after a moment, "Well … we don't mean to – er – hurt you … but … well … Parselmouths are considered dark wizards."

"But we are not dark wizards! Even a child can see that." exclaimed Harry, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" snapped Ron, "You are not, but they have got a very dark wizard to relate you two with --"

"And that is?" both Harry and Ayesha asked together.

"You-Know-Who!" whispered Ron and Hermione together.

This last piece of information seemed to have an impact on Harry and Ayesha, even Dudley.

Hermione continued, "They will now associate both of you with You-Know-Who. I don't even want to think about the rumours that will abound." She finished with a shudder.

"But how can they come to that conclusion?" cried Harry. "How can I, after what all happened to my parents, be associated with Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione flinched at the name, but Harry ignored that.

"Maybe they will use their brains." said Dudley after some time. He smiled at Harry, who nodded, and Ayesha, who looked pale. "Are you alright, Ash?"

"Uhh … Yes … I am … er … fine. I will be back in a bit." And before anyone could ask anything, she dashed out of library.

"What happened to her? She was all cool till now." said Ron, staring after her.

"Who, in his or her right mind, would want to be associated in any way with Voldie!" sighed Dudley.

What Hermione had predicted was definitely an under-statement, for by the next morning, the whole castle knew about Harry and Ayesha being Parselmouths. Most of the students looked scared and kept glancing at Harry and Ayesha in fear, one of the two might hex the rest of them at any moment.

While Harry was ignoring all this, Ayesha looked worried or sickened or dismayed … Harry could not place it. Dudley and Ron were trying to cheer them up, whereas Hermione was trying to distract all of them by talking about classes and homework. After some time, Ayesha excused herself, mumbling something about her incomplete Potion's essay.

"Ayesha! … Hey! … Wait!"

Ayesha turned around to find Hermione running towards her.

"Something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"No --" Ayesha drawled, "I have yet to complete my Potion's essay. I don't want another lecture from Snape." Ayesha smiled weakly.

"Will you stop acting?" cried Hermione, "You know you are not very good at that." Seeing the confused and hesitant look on Ayesha's face, Hermione continued, "Listen Ayesha! Ignore the rumours just like Harry does. There is no point brooding over them."

"I am not …"

"Look Ayesha. Those rumours don't make any sense. We all have a knack for gossiping, and that is what they are doing. But we all are with you, regardless of what they say. Okay?"

That seemed to cheer up Ayesha, who smiled at Hermione. "Thanks!"

"Now, why don't we go back and finish our breakfast?"

With that, both of them went back to the Great Hall to finish their breakfasts. Ayesha took her seat and started to eat her incomplete breakfast. She did not notice Hermione nod at other three.

Harry whispered to Ayesha, "Forget the rumours. And see, we have got that much in common."

Ayesha sighed. "We have more than that in common."

--

"I never knew she is that friendly with Padma and Parvati" said Harry, his mouth full with scrambled egg.

"What are you talking about, Bro?" asked Dudley.

"Look!" Harry pointed towards the door of the Great Hall, where Ayesha was talking to Patil twins. She shook hands with them, hugged them and started towards her four friends. She took her seat beside Hermione. Everyone noticed that she was very happy; for the first time since the snake incident.

"What are you beaming at?" asked Ron.

"Guess!" chuckled Ayesha.

"Ah come one Ashey! You can share it with the Patil twins but not us?" asked Dudley, as he smirked at the new nickname he gave Ayesha.

Ayesha laughed. "Well … of course I can share it with Patil twins --" Dudley was now getting impatient. "Okay! Okay! It's _Diwali_ today."

All four were clueless. Harry, Dudley and Ron looked at Hermione and found the same look on her face. They were relieved; if Hermione did not know about it, then it must be something unheard of.

"It's what?" asked Hermione.

Ayesha understood her friend's reaction. "Oh … no no! You wouldn't know about it. It's an Indian festival. _Diwali _– festival of lights. I love this festival the most." She sighed, "Pity, I won't be able to celebrate it here."

"What is it all about? _Diwali_, I mean." asked Ron, who looked interested in learning about any occasion to celebrate.

"Well … mm … let me give you a brief idea …. Okay … see … diety_ Ram _was kind of forced to go into exile with his wife _Sita_ and younger brother _Lakshman_. On this day, he came back to his kingdom, after defeating a bad king … _Ravan_. So, this day was celebrated, to welcome him, by lighting _diyas_; they are small earthen lamps - shallow cups, in which you put oil and a cotton wick and light them. These days, electric lights, candles, and other decorations are also used along with _diyas_."

"And what do you do on this day?" asked Harry.

Ayesha answered enthusiastically, "Oh it's all fun, you know. Weeks before, people start cleaning their houses, getting them painted and decorated. You buy gifts, sweets and dry fruits for your friends and relatives. On _Diwali_, you get up early; get ready in all-new clothes; go to your friends' places to give them gifts; wait eagerly for the evening, for that is the most exciting time. In the evening you have _Pooja_, that means praying to Goddess _Lakshmi_, and then eat sweets and burn firecrackers, which might go on all night."

Ayesha sighed and smiled weakly. Before anyone could ask her more questions, a school-owl fluttered down and landed in front of Ayesha. There were two parcels. Ayesha tore open the first one. It was from Dumbledore and contained Chocolate Frogs and a card with his wishes. Ayesha turned to look at the teacher's table and Dumbledore smiled at her with his trademark twinkle in his eyes. The second package was from her uncle Rahul, and it contained a snake.

"Hey! I don't think we're allowed snakes in here?" panicked Ron, standing away from the snake.

Again, Ayesha looked at Dumbledore who smiled. Taking it as a cue, Ayesha assured Ron that she will personally go and ask the Headmaster for permission. Soon, she came up with a name for the snake – Nagini. However, for those, who caught a glimpse of snake, the rumours had just been confirmed. Fred and George found it quite funny. They started yelling 'Breakfast time' pointing towards several frightened students. While Ayesha finished her breakfast, others already had formulated a plan to make this _Diwali_ a memorable one for Ayesha.

Ravenclaw Quidditch team had a practice scheduled in the evening. Ayesha wanted to skip the practice, but Dudley persuaded her otherwise. Ayesha could not fathom why. She had not seen the other three since morning, which was again peculiar. To top it all, Dudley went missing during the practice, and when Ayesha questioned Mary about Dudley, she was told that he was not feeling well and that he had left immediately. Ayesha was pondering all this on her way back to Ravenclaw's common room after practice, when she heard someone calling her name. It was Fred.

"Yes Fred?"

"Oh you're still sweating. Just back from practice? I don't know why Mary is making you practice this hard; any kid can deflate the Hufflepuff team this year. They lost their good players when they graduated last year." Fred grinned at Ayesha. "Anyway, Merry _Diwali._"

"Ha ha ha! It's Happy _Diwali_ Fred, not Merry _Diwali_. But thanks."

"Okay. Now you go to your room, change into good clothes and meet me in the Charms classroom within five minutes."

"Why?" snapped Ayesha.

"I am thinking of having some fun, so I have brought a troll, and since you have experience fighting with them, you should join us."

"Excuse me?"

"Just follow the instructions." With that, Fred turned around and walked away.

Ayesha went to her room, changed into her new clothes and went to the Charms classroom as instructed. However, she was puzzled to find it all dark. For once, she thought she had been fooled by Fred. _How could you believe Fred and follow his instructions. Idiot! _Ayesha slapped herself mentally.

Just when she was about to turn back and leave, she heard a loud HAPPY _DIWALI_, and the room lit up brightly with hundreds of candles. Ayesha turned around to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and the twins smiling brightly at her. The room was beautifully decorated with flowers, candles, and colourful drapes. Her friends all came to her, hugged her and wished her Happy Diwali.

"It's not much --" started Ron.

"It's beautiful." said Ayesha, smiling through her tears.

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying butterbeer, food and sweets that the twins had nicked from the kitchens. Soon it was time to go back to their common-rooms. Ayesha was glowing with joy and thanking everyone profusely.

"Oh come on Ash! We're friends, remember?" said the twins together.

"It wasn't according to your traditions, but I hope it was good." said Hermione smiling at Ayesha.

Ayesha smiled at all of them and murmured so softly that others did not hear, "It was like … being with family."

**Okay that was the revised chapter. I hope you like it. **

**To pronounce the italicised Hindi words use the following: (Omit the word written in bracket, but follow the sound of the whole word till the omitted word)**

**Diwali: Thi(s)-wa-lee**

**Ram: R-aa-m **

**Lakshman: Luck-sh-mon(ey)**

**Ravan: R-aa-won**

**Diya: Thi(s)-yaa **

**Loads of thanks to my beta Scooter. Reviews are as always, welcome. **


	7. The true identity

**Chapter 7: The true identity**

It had been a fortnight since that incident, but the rumours would not die. The rumours did not stop the Famous Five from rummaging around for information on Nicholas Flamel. They made a breakthrough quite unexpectedly.

Ron was exchanging one of his _Chocolate Frogs'_ trading cards with Seamus when Dudley reminisced that he had read about Nicholas Flamel on Dumbledore's trading card on his trip to Hogwarts. It wasn't difficult to find more about him then, thanks to Hermione. So, now they knew what was being guarded by the three-headed-dog – the Sorcerer's Stone, and that Professor Snape was after it.

Christmas was round the corner and it was time to go home. Ron and his brothers were not going home as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie, so Dudley and Harry invited Ron to their house. They also invited Hermione and Ayesha for Christmas. Ron and Ayesha were to go home with them and Hermione was to join later. Christmas, this year would be fun.

--

"Welcome sons!" shouted Vernon over the noise on Platform number 9 ¾.

Dudley and Harry ran to meet their parents. Vernon and Petunia hugged both of them.

"Mom, Dad, This is Ron." Harry introduced Ron to his parents. Ron shook hands with Vernon, and Petunia hugged him.

"She is Ayesha." Dudley introduced Ayesha while pointing to her. She was met with same treatment as Ron, however they stepped back when they saw Nagini curled around her waist. It took some time for Harry and Ayesha to assure them that Nagini is harmless and fully under the control of Ayesha.

Soon they were in the car with their entire luggage secured in the rear.

"So kids, how was the term?" Vernon asked.

"Oh come on Dad! We wrote every thing in the letters. There's nothing else to tell." exclaimed Harry.

"You wait and see. I bet you still have loads to talk about." Petunia winked at Harry. She then turned towards Ron. "Is yours a wizard family?"

Ron nodded.

"Your lifestyle would be so different than ours. I would love to see how your mom performs routine chores with magic," Petunia said

"And my dad would love to see how Muggles work. He is a great Muggle-fan." said Ron. "Anything related to Muggles fascinates him."

"What does your father do, Ron?" asked Vernon.

"He works at the ministry, in the department of _The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office_."

"What!" cried Vernon, "You people have got a ministry?"

"Err –- yes." answered Ron.

"The Wizard world is full of surprises, eh," said Vernon, shaking his head.

Petunia turned to Ayesha. "What about you, Ayesha? Is your family also a wizard family?"

Harry, Ron and Dudley looked at Ayesha, who looked uncomfortable with the question. No one knew anything about her family, except that she was pureblood; she had politely asked them not to ask questions about her family. "Yes, Mrs. Dursley." Ayesha mumbled.

She was spared further grilling as they reached home. They got their luggage out of the car and into the living room, where Petunia told the children about their arrangements. Dudley was to share Harry's room with Harry and Ron, and Ayesha was to stay in Dudley's room; Hermione was to join her when she arrived. Dinner was a quick affair, as all the children were tired and wanted nothing more than their beds.

The next morning, they all went to London to shop for Christmas. They bought presents, new clothes, sweets, and went to an amusement park. It was nice to have fun the Muggle way. It was all astounding for Ron, as he was not used to the Muggle world.

A week later, Hermione joined them. Her parents had dropped her off. Vernon and Petunia wanted them to stay, but they politely refused and went back the same evening. The Famous Five were together again. As is expected of Hermione, her first question was about homework. The whole house began laughing at this, as Ron had mimicked her exactly the same way, in the morning. When the laughter died down, Dudley said to Hermione, "We knew you'd say that."

Dudley woke up on Christmas earlier than Harry. He was half-way through opening his second present, which was from Hermione, when Harry woke up. Together, they opened all of their presents. At last only one parcel was left. It was for Harry, was very light and had no sender's name on it. He unwrapped it. Something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Someone gasped. Harry looked up to find Ayesha, Ron and Hermione in the doorway.

"I've heard of those," Ron said in a hushed voice, dropping the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans he'd gotten from Hermione. "If that's what I think it is -– they're really rare, and really valuable."

"What is it?" asked Dudley.

Harry picked up the shining, silvery cloth off the floor. It was strange to the touch, like water woven into material.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Ayesha, a look of awe on her face. "I'm sure it is -– try it on."

Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders, and all three gave a yell.

"It is! Look down!" Hermione cried.

Harry looked down at his feet, but they were gone. He dashed to the mirror. Sure enough, his reflection looked back at him; just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible. He pulled the cloak over his head, and his reflection vanished completely.

"There's a note!" said Ayesha suddenly. "A note fell out of it!"

Harry seized the letter. Written in narrow, loopy writing he had never seen before were the following words:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

There was no signature. Harry stared at the note. "No name," he whispered as tears welled in his eyes.

"Hey what happened?" Dudley asked Harry.

"Uhh … nothing. This belonged to my father, as this note says. I wish I could know my parents; I wish I _remembered_ them." answered Harry, gazing longingly at the cloak.

Ayesha put a hand on his shoulder and nodded in understanding at Harry. They all heard a call from Petunia for them to come to breakfast. Ron, Hermione and Ayesha dashed back to their rooms to get ready.

They all met in the kitchen. Petunia and Vernon had decorated the whole house. They told Petunia and Vernon about the gifts they all had got. Everyone had a try with the invisibility cloak. Vernon even clicked some photographs with it. They were worthy of horror movies, the only difference being that they were not manipulated.

The rest of the day was spent lazing around in the house. For dinner, they had a scrumptious feast, courtesy Petunia, at dinner. Then, they listened to Christmas carols on Vernon's new stereo.

--

"I seriously think they should consider increasing the number of holidays." said Dudley solemnly.

"We will file a petition this year," laughed Ayesha, "but for that, we've got to go back. So pack your bags. Okay?"

Dudley crossed his arms and sat on the Ayesha's just-packed trunk. "I don't want to go back. We were having so much fun here."

"This is what you always feel, isn't it?"

Dudley and Ayesha looked up to find Petunia standing in the doorway. She was smiling. She came in and sat on the bed. "Dudley, why don't you do like the others, and start packing now? I don't want you to forget anything."

Dudley got up gloomily and left the room. Ayesha got up to join him but Petunia stopped her. She pulled up a chair and motioned Ayesha to sit. Ayesha obeyed.

"Ayesha! I want to talk to you, if you don't mind."

Ayesha nodded.

"It's about your family… I know you don't want to talk about it; Dudley told me that. But I want you to talk about it with me."

"There is ... nothing to … talk about it" whispered Ayesha.

"Ayesha! Look at me."

With great effort, Ayesha looked up, putting on a weak smile.

"It's not difficult, you know, to guess; no calls or owls from your parents, no mention of your family in your talks, you become uncomfortable when someone asks you about your parents, the longing in your eyes whenever you see Harry, Dudley, me and Vernon together." Petunia paused. "What happened to them?"

Ayesha looked down, took a deep breath but did not say anything. After a moment she asked her icily, "Why do you want to know?"

Petunia was taken aback by the tone of the girl. However, she composed herself and answered her gently, "Because you have bottled up too many emotions inside you, and I think it's not healthy for an eleven-year-old girl to do so. I want to help you, Child."

Ayesha looked at her. She appeared to be struggling with something. She closed her eyes for a moment, but when she spoke it was again in that ice-cold tone. "Thanks, but no thanks. What makes you think I need help?"

Petunia would not give up. "Ayesha," Petunia continued gently, "I don't know what you're afraid to tell, but I assure you, not everyone is out to hurt you"

There was a heavy silence; Petunia could feel the tension in the air, the struggle inside the young girl, the emotions welling in her eyes, and the memories swirling in her mind. Petunia did not break the silence.

"Mrs. Dursley!" said Ayesha, "There is no family to talk about. I lost my parents when I was one-year-old." After a moment she added, "I lived with my granduncle Rahul – I call him _Nanaji_ – for few years, then I had to move to an orphanage. That's it."

Petunia's mind was full of questions, but it was clear that the girl would not reveal anything more about her parents. _It is not her fault; she hardly knows me,_ mused Petunia. "Why did you move to an orphanage?"

"Because I was never welcome in my _Nanaji_'s family. _Nanaji_ is my father's mother's brother. My grandmother's family had abandoned her years back; therefore, I was also an outcast. _Nanaji_ wanted me to live with him, but after a few years, he realized my grandmother's family was still hostile towards me, he had no other option but to leave me in an orphanage."

Ayesha paused for a moment, but when she continued she had a smile on her face, "We both had lots of fun in the orphanage, something we could never have at his house. He is much more relaxed and cheerful when he is alone with me." She seemed to think she'd said too much, because she went silent and became interested in her fingernails.

Petunia knew she could not get more details out of her right now. She observed the young girl for some time. "I am sorry, Ayesha." She added after a pause, "Why don't we go to kitchen and finish packing the cookies?"

Ayesha hurriedly got up, relieved at the change of subject and started for the door.

"Ayesha!"

Ayesha turned around. Petunia gave her a sad smile and added, "You are always welcome here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley." mumbled Ayesha, looking up at Petunia with a feeling of gratitude. She then ran out of the room a moment later.

Petunia sighed and followed her.

--

"Are you sure you heard it right?" asked Hermione.

"What do you think I am, Hermy? Deaf?" asked Dudley, raising an eyebrow. "I heard it, all right? She told Mom that she has got no family, and that at present she lives in an orphanage. That's why she never got letters from her parents; I thought she's been hiding letters from home."

Dudley had overheard the conversation between Ayesha and his mom. He filled in all the others when he got time alone with them in the evening.

"Now I understand what she meant when she told me that she and I have more in common." said Harry thoughtfully.

"What?" asked Ron.

"I had once told her that we had one thing in common, being Parselmouths, you know. At that time she had just answered that we have more than that in common. I had not understood it at the time, but I do now." answered Harry. "I must be an idiot not to have understood it before." said Harry slapping his forehead.

"Speak for yourself," said Hermione, "I always had an idea, though I never thought the situation was that extreme."

"Oh really?" said Ron, Harry and Dudley together.

"Why, then, you did not enlighten us?" asked Ron, raising his eyebrows, so that they vanished in his hairline.

"It has to be Ayesha who should tell us, and tell us the truth, not guesses by me. Bet you never noticed Neville." said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"What about him?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed, "Oh nothing."

"Hi everyone. Packing finished?"

All four stopped talking. Ayesha was standing in the doorway. There was an awkward silence. Ayesha seemed to notice it. "Everything okay?"

"Er –- y--yes." stammered Hermione.

"Oh yeah … we are done packing." said Dudley trying to sound cheerful.

"I can see that." said Ayesha looking at the three neatly packed trunks. "Mr. Dursley told me that we are to go out for dinner tonight. We have to be ready by seven o'clock." She came in and sat on the bed beside Ron.

"We have enough time till then. How about a game of chess?" offered Ron.

"Well, you enjoy your game. I came to ask Dudley for Hobbit." She turned towards Dudley, "Can you lend me Hobbit? I want to write to _Nanaji – _Rahul Uncle; that is what I call him. I want to tell him that I am going back to school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, sure … why not … but –er- where is she?" stammered Dudley.

"She must be perched on the tree in the garden or playing with Hedwig." offered Ron.

"Oh … I'll go see." With that Ayesha sprinted out of the room.

"Thank God, she left. I couldn't utter a single word." said Harry, wiping the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"We ought to be careful. As far as she knows, we don't know anything about her family." said Hermione, "Anyway, it hardly makes any difference, does it?" All three boys shook their heads. "We are her family now."

--

After coming back to the school, Harry was dying to use the invisibility cloak. So many times he had suggested the others go after Malfoy under his invisibility cloak and scare him. However, his offer was always turned down, specifically by Dudley.

One day when Harry was having difficulty sleeping, he took his cloak and left his dormitory, wandering around the castle. He was having fun till he knocked a statue of knight to the ground. The clatter caught attention of Filch, who came running towards the source of sound. Harry passed Filch in the corridor; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through him, and Harry slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, into a room in the far corner. Harry heard Filch going in the opposite direction to find the prankster. It was only after that that Harry took notice of the room.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket -– but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. His panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch, Harry moved nearer to the mirror. However, he did not see his reflection, so he stepped in front of it. He was shocked at what he saw; he was so shocked that he couldn't say anything.

There he was reflected in the mirror, along with at least ten other people behind him. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him, but he felt only air -– she and the others existed only in the mirror.

She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair, and her eyes -– _her eyes are just like mine_, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green -– exactly the same shape, but then he noticed that she was crying; smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did.

"Mom?" he whispered. "Dad?"

They just looked at him, smiling. And slowly, Harry looked into the faces of the other people in the mirror, and saw other pairs of green eyes like his, other noses like his, even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees -– Harry was looking at his family, for the first time in his life. He had a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, half terrible sadness. How long he stood there, he did not know. It was only after some time that he realised where he was; he could not stay there, he had to go back.

"I will come back," he whispered and hurried from the room.

He told his friends about his discovery of last night. Everyone was excited to see Harry's parents. Since nighttime could land them in detention, as pointed out by Hermione, they settled for lunchtime to go to that room.

They met in the Great Hall and hurriedly finished their lunches. Soon they were on their way, led by an overjoyed Harry, to the mysterious room that held an even more mysterious mirror.

"Come in, everyone." whispered Harry, "Everyone in? Okay. Over there. Look, there is the mirror." Harry reached the mirror first and stared longingly at his family. "See … she is my mom and he is my dad."

"Hey bro … we can't see anything … where are we supposed to look?" asked Dudley.

"Yes Harry, we can't see anyone?" agreed Ron.

"Look in it properly, go on, stand where I am." Harry stepped aside, but with Ron in front of the mirror, he couldn't see his family anymore, just Ron.

Ron, though, was staring transfixed at his image.

"Look at me!" he said.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" asked Harry.

"No -– I'm alone -– but I'm different -– I look older -– and I'm head boy!" answered Ron.

"What?" Hermione, Ayesha, Dudley and Harry cried in unison.

"I am -– I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to -– and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch cup -– I'm Quidditch captain, too."

"Oh move aside," snapped Hermione; she pushed Ron aside and stood in front of mirror. She saw herself in the reflection, standing with a parchment showing her result with top grades in all subjects. "What do you all see?" she asked others.

"Just you, Hermy." answered Dudley.

"Why don't you two also try this mirror?" she asked Dudley and Ayesha.

Dudley moved to step in front of the mirror. He saw his own reflection. "I see myself, just the way I am right now." The others also nodded confirming that they also saw the same. Dudley stepped aside to make way for Ayesha.

Ayesha stepped in front of the mirror and like Ron, was staring transfixed at the mirror.

"What do you see?" asked Harry impatiently. He could not understand why others could not see his family or for that matter, their own families. Everyone seemed to see different things in it.

"I –er- I … it's my family there. Look … my dad … Mom … and see … he is my brother … he was just a week old … see they all are here." She moved her hand to touch their reflections. Tears were running down her cheeks. She did not notice that the other four had gone silent. "He ... he is so cute … I have never seen him before." She felt an arm around her shoulder. She turned around to find Hermione there. Ayesha again turned towards mirror whispering, "Can you see them, Hermione?"

"Ayesha …" whispered Hermione, "Let's go … let's go from here. I have got a bad feeling about this mirror." She dragged Ayesha with her towards the farthest corner. She motioned others to follow her.

"What do you reckon it is?" asked Dudley, one arm clasped around Harry's shoulder. Harry and Ayesha were still looking longingly at the mirror and not following the conversation.

"I think it shows the future," said Ron.

"I don't think so. It showed Harry's and Ayesha's family and … they … they are dead." whispered Hermione.

This seemed to bring Ayesha and Harry out of their trances. The look of longing on Ayesha's face turned to startled one, as she realised what all she had said. She slumped to the floor, burying her face in her hands. There was an awkward silence.

"Er-- - Ayesha … we know … about your family. I … I overheard your conversation with mom." whispered Dudley, sitting beside Ayesha.

Ayesha looked up at him and then others. "You know?"

"Yes, and it doesn't make any difference," said Hermione, "We are your family. We are a family."

"Y - Yes. I … I am sorry. I should have told you myself." said Ayesha.

"It's okay." said Ron, helping Ayesha get to her feet. "But we still have not solved the mystery of this mirror."

"I can only guess. I think it shows what we want it to show." answered Hermione.

"Whatever it is, I find it creepy. None of us is coming back here." Dudley said, looking at Ayesha and Harry. Hermione and Ron nodded. After some time Ayesha nodded weakly. Harry, however, did not answer. "I want a promise from you bro." Dudley told Harry. After much reluctance Harry gave in. All of them left the room when they heard a bell ringing in the distance.

--

Ayesha tried very hard to divert her attention, but she could not get the mirror out of her mind. She had seen her mom and dad smiling, talking to each other, talking to her. She had also seen her younger brother. She had never seen him before. He was only a week old when he died; there were no photographs of him. She decided to go back there at night. She wanted to see her brother once more. _I won't go back again after that_, she promised herself.

However, she could not hold on to her promise. Her visit to the mirror fuelled her desire to see her family again. She went there the next day, as soon as her classes were finished – not waiting for night to fall. This was a different day for Ayesha and she wanted to spend it with her family. Ayesha sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop her from staying here all night with her family. Nothing at all. Except –

"So -– back again, Ayesha?"

--

"Did you find her?" Dudley asked Hermione.

"No! No one has seen her. I found Mary on the way. I asked her as well. No one has seen her since Charms class."

Dudley looked around and saw Harry and Ron hurrying towards them.

"She is not at Hagrid's hut. She did not go there." said Ron, panting.

"Where could she be?" asked Hermione. "Even dinner is over."

"I think I know." hinted Harry.

"The mirror!" all four shouted and sprinted towards the room.

--

Ayesha felt as though her insides had turned to ice. She looked behind her. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Ayesha must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror that she hadn't noticed him.

"-– I didn't see you, Sir."

"Strange how nearsighted desires can make you," said Dumbledore, and Ayesha was relieved to see that he was smiling.

"So," said Dumbledore, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Ayesha, "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir."

"But I expect you've realized by now what it does?"

"It shows what we want it to show." Ayesha repeated Hermione's words.

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I ask you not to go looking for it again."

"Yes sir … I j – just -."

"- wanted to be with them today?" Dumbledore finished the sentence for Ayesha, smiling at her kindly.

Ayesha looked up, astonished. _How does he know No ... he didn't mean that._

"I know Ayesha, what day is today." Ayesha could see sadness in those twinkling eyes. She still could not believe that Dumbledore knew. As if reading the look of incredulity in Ayesha's eyes, Dumbledore answered, "I know that you lost your parents this day, ten years back."

--

"There is someone inside." whispered Hermione.

"Of course, 'Mione. Ayesha … remember we came here looking for her?" said an irritable Dudley.

"No, I mean there is someone else as well." Hermione tried to listen through the doors. Ron opened the door slightly.

"I know who it is," said Ron, "It's Dumbledore. What is he doing here? I hope Ayesha isn't in any trouble."

"S-shhhh … they seem to be talking. Listen," whispered Hermione.

--

"How – Sir –"

"-do I know?" smiled Dumbledore, but his trademark twinkle was gone. Ayesha could sense the sadness in those eyes. She nodded.

Dumbledore was staring ahead, as if remembering something, "I was your great grandfather's friend. You come from a powerful wizard family, Ayesha. He was very good at transfiguration. He ought to have been a teacher; I don't know why he chose to become auror. He died at such a young age. That was a great loss for the wizard community."

"Oh … we drifted a bit. Sorry. I was your great grandfather's friend. I convinced him to send his daughter, that is your grandmother, to Hogwarts. None of your family members had ever been to Hogwarts before. They all had gone to Beauxbatons." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I remember your grandmother. She was an extraordinary witch, most accomplished in Charms and Potions. She wanted to be a teacher, unlike her father."

Ayesha stared at the old wise man sitting beside her. She had heard about her grandmother from her _Nanaji_, but hearing it from someone else came as a pleasant surprise. No one said anything good about her family, anymore. Dumbledore seemed to read the young girl's mind, because a moment later he added, "There was too much at stake for your great grandfather when he came to know the truth. He could not accept the truth."

Ayesha turned away from Dumbledore. She looked at her family in the mirror, smiling and waving at her. She gave them a sad smile and asked Dumbledore, still not looking at him, "Why did he kill my parents? It was his family, after all."

--

Nothing was making sense for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dudley.

"Her great grandfather killed his own daughter and his grandson?" exclaimed Ron.

"We missed something. It can't be --," said Harry.

"Shshhh --" whispered Hermione.

--

Dumbledore remained quiet for some time. Ayesha had to turn towards him to make sure he was still there. Dumbledore was not looking at her; he was looking straight ahead, as if recalling the long forgotten past. At last he spoke softly, "I can't tell you why he did what he did, but I don't think he knew, at that time, that he was assassinating his own family. Whether that would have made any difference or not, we may never know."

Ayesha nodded weakly. She got up and moved towards the mirror. She traced the figure of her brother with her trembling hand. There was a dreadful silence. A lone tear trickled down Ayesha's cheek.

"Yeah … we may never know." She paused, before adding, "It is Voldemort, after all, we are talking about."

She turned and sprinted out of the room.

**Okay, this is the revised chapter. Read and review please. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Tons of thanks to Scooter who proof-reades my chapters; he probably spends more time correcting the chapters I write than I spend writing those chapters.**

**_Nanaji_**** is pronounced as naa-naa-g**

**Also, just to clarify, what Ayesha calls her Uncle Rahul is not correct. I am myself not sure of what she should call him. Actually Rahul will be Ayesha's Father's _Mama_. I had thought i will make Ayesha copy her father. But i did a mistake and made her call Rahul her _nanaji_. I cant change it since i had used it too much before i realised my mistake. **


	8. To the Trapdoor

**Chapter 8: To the trapdoor**

"Move … Fast." Hermione yelled.

Harry, Dudley, Ron and Hermione sprinted to a nearby room to avoid facing Ayesha. They needed time to process the information they had just heard. It was too much for them. They all went inside the room and closed the door. No one uttered a single word.

"We can't stay here all night," said Hermione after a very long silence.

"Yeah you're right," agreed Ron, "we should head to our common rooms."

Everyone nodded but none made a move to go.

"I don't know how to react," said Dudley, after some time, "I … what … oh God! She is my friend … Voldie's grand-daughter – my friend? Voldie - the maniac who killed Harry's parents!"

Harry and Ron looked up at Dudley.

"I didn't think that way," started Ron, "I wa--"

"What difference does that make?" snapped Hermione, angrily, "We know her. She is our friend. Okay?"

"Yeah, right," mocked Dudley, "Friend did you say? Yeah, we're her friends and still she didn't share any of this with us. We always get to know of her family by eavesdropping. Who knows she's even trustworthy or not? She might be here to harm Harry for her dear old grand father."

Hermione turned red at this. Her eyes were fuming with anger. "This. Is. Exactly. The. Reason. She. Did. Not. Share. Any. Of. This. With. Anyone." A pause. "How can you expect her to share all this with you in just three months?"

"Hermione, I think," said Ron, "Dudley's not wrong. She should have told us all this. She has always avoided this topic. How does she expect any support from us when she hides stuff from us?"

"Because you are her friends. Because certain truths need to be told at a right time. Because some truths are too bitter."

All four of them looked up and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway and smiling kindly at them. He came inside and stood at a hand's distance from them.

"She has suffered too much of bitterness in her life. She has been at the receiving end of hatred since she can remember. All, because she is related to Voldemort." Ron and Hermione winced, but Dumbledore ignored them and continued, "She does not share any of his ideas, his pure-blood madness, and his hatred for muggles. All she shares with him is her blood. That does not classify her as evil." Seeing the defied look on Dudley's face, Dumbledore added, "She had enough chances to harm Harry, if she had wanted to. She did no such thing."

This seemed to calm Dudley. He did not say anything. Harry was all quiet.

After a moment's silence, Dumbledore said, "I think you all should go to bed. It will be curfew time in short time. I request you all to give her time and trust her. She needs your support and love."

With that he turned around and went out of the room. All four of them looked at each other. Not wanting to say anything, they all turned towards the door and started for their common rooms. Dudley moved quickly than others and soon was way ahead of them. He did not notice others wishing him good night. He was just moving mechanically towards his common room. When he reached his common room, he realised Ayesha was not there. He was not expecting her; it would have been too difficult to face her. Part of him wanted to support his best friend and other part wanted to yell at her and vent out his anger on her for not trusting him. He pondered on it for a moment and decided against both and went to his dormitory. He wanted nothing else than to sleep, to empty his mind from all thoughts, to wake up in the morning realising that it was all a dream … okay a nightmare. It took ages for him to fall asleep.

When he woke up in the morning, it took a moment for him to realise why his head was aching so much; he had slept for only three hours. He got out of the bed, got ready and went to the common room. His eyes swept the room. Not finding Ayesha in the room he headed for the Great Hall. He still wasn't sure how would he face Ayesha and what his reaction would be. He spotted Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table engaged in serious discussion. By the looks on their faces, the topic was last night. He went to them, his eyes sweeping across the hall to find Ayesha. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning," Dudley said nonchalantly, taking a seat beside Hermione.

"Good morning," Hermione answered. "Did you meet Ayesha?"

"No," answered Dudley, "Neither last night nor in the morning."

"Where could she be?" asked Ron. "I asked her dorm mates. They said she'd gotten up early in the morning and still she's nowhere to be seen."

"Uhmm… -" answered Dudley, his mouth full with toast.

"We're talking about how to make her tell us everything or whether we should ask her at all," said Ron, looking at Dudley and Harry.

"Uhmm… -" repeated Dudley. Harry did not answer

"What's wrong with you guys?" yelled Hermione, glaring at Harry and Dudley and making few of the fellow Gryffindors jump in their seats. "Why're you both behaving so indifferently? One poses as if it is none of his business and the other doesn't say anything at all."

"What am I supposed to say?" said Harry, meekly.

"Anything. Oh I don't know," sighed Hermione, "it's not easy for me and Ron as well, but we're not behaving the way you two are."

"Maybe because," started Ron, "it is not related to us. It makes a big difference to them 'Mione."

Hermione glared at Ron, before turning to Harry. "I asked this last night, I will ask again. Does all this make any difference to our friendship with Ayesha?"

Hermione looked at each of the boys in turn, prompting them to answer. When none came she repeated her question, this time taking their name in turn. Harry was the first to answer.

"I – I was not having doubts about my friendship with Ayesha. No. I was thinking only one thing. She is as much in danger as I am, in fact more. If someone knows that she is Voldemort's (Hermione and Ron flinched at the name) grand-daughter, what would people's reaction be? And what about Death Eaters? Voldemort (Again, Hermione and Ron winced) is gone not death eaters."

Hermione now looked expectantly at Dudley, who was avoiding her gaze and looking at his food. After pretending for a while that he did not notice her, he gave up. "I am not sure what I am angry about or whether I am angry at her at all. I just feel she should have told me … us. This is what family is --" he broke in between, staring at the entrance of Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Dudley's gaze and saw Ayesha coming towards them. All boys immediately turned towards Hermione giving her looks that plainly stated – Handle this.

"Hey guys," said Ayesha, sitting beside Harry. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Yes," answered Hermione, while the boys buried themselves in the food. "Where had you been, Ayesha?"

"Just felt like having a go on broom. The weather out was too good to miss. Seems like we might have early spring," answered Ayesha cheerfully and starting with her breakfast.

"It's just January, Ayesha. Spring is still far," commented Ron. It was easy talking to Ayesha than it seemed. He nodded encouragingly at Harry and Dudley.

"I know. Just being a bit optimistic," said Ayesha. "I need it since we have Potions and double History today."

"I seriously think that they should employ a living soul to teach us History. It might be interesting, who knows," said Ron.

"It is, if you just care to read it," said Hermione, glaring at the redhead.

"Oh come on, Hermione, you don't expect us to let go of the opportunity to sleep, do you?" chuckled Harry. "Professor Binns' voice acts like such a strong lullaby, I am sure even the Sleeping Draught will be no match to it."

"I agree," nodded Ayesha, grinning. "I don't know how you manage to stay awake in that class, Hermione. Ron told me you are the only one taking notes in his class."

"She has a title to maintain – the know-it-all," said Ron, grinning widely, ignoring the glares he was receiving from Hermione.

"I'll remember that when you'll ask me for the notes," said Hermione, getting up from the seat. "Unless you all want to get late for your classes, it's time for us to move."

"Yeah, right," said Harry, as he too got up.

"See you in Potions," said Ron, as he got up and followed Harry and Hermione. That left Dudley and Ayesha.

"We should also make a move, Dudley," said Ayesha, getting up with a toast in her hand.

"Oh – yeah," mumbled Dudley, suddenly realising that he was alone with Ayesha.

"Everything okay?" asked Ayesha.

"Yeah," Dudley answered, looking anywhere but at Ayesha.

"I said we should make a move unless, of course, you want a repetition of last Potions' class," said Ayesha.

Dudley looked up at her and found her grinning. Suddenly he realised what was making her smile. He had been late last week to Potions class because of Peeves and had a heated argument with Professor Snape. Not only did he get a detention, but he also caused a cauldron to burst when he added some wrong ingredients in his anger. The cauldron's ingredients spilled onto Dudley, causing his nose and ears to enlarge. Professor Snape did not cure that, but cancelled Dudley's detention, saying it was more than enough of a detention. It was; wherever Dudley went, riots of laughter erupted.

"No," smiled Dudley, remembering how Ayesha had brought him food from the kitchens as he could not go out from his room, how she had gone to library to look for a counter curse or potion, only to find that the swelling would be gone by morning, and how had they spent night chatting on Dudley's bed. It seemed to break the ice. "I don't want a repetition. Professor McGonagall can be worse." With this he got up.

Ayesha patted his back playfully and together they went for their Transfiguration class.

"Guys, you got to hear this. I can't believe Hagrid could do this. Oh God!" Hermione was practically shouting.

"Why don't you calm down and share whatever it is with us instead of shouting and telling everyone in this common room," said Ayesha, forcing Hermione to sit down. The Famous Five were in the Ravenclaw's common room, trying to finish their Transfiguration essay. While they were working through their essays, Hermione, who had obviously finished hers long time back, had gone to visit Hagrid and to try getting more information from him related to Philosopher's stone.

"He has a Norwegian dragon egg. Can you believe it? A dragon egg!" whispered Hermione. "I tried explaining him that keeping dragons as pet is illegal. But no, he won't listen. He was talking about it as if it's his own baby."

"God! We've enough on our plate without having to worry about Hagrid and his dragon egg," exclaimed Harry.

"Let's all of us try convincing him," said Dudley.

"Why I have a feeling that we are heading into a big trouble?" asked Ron.

Ayesha went up to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Because we'll be, unless Hagrid gets rid off that egg, of course."

It wasn't easy to convince Hagrid to let go off the dragon's egg. It had grown five feet within ten days after hatching. Hermione had told them that it would soon be furling out fire from its nostrils. This was nothing compared to the fact that Malfoy had seen the dragon. He could always be spotted with a smug look since then.

It had been Dudley's idea of contacting Charlie that could convince Hagrid to let go off the dragon. They had contacted Charlie, who was all happy to take the dragon. Saturday night was decided as the departure day for Norbert, the dragon.

"How eagerly am I waiting for Saturday!" exclaimed Hermione.

She and Harry had just come from the Hagrid's hut. They took their seats in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table, where Ron, Dudley and Ayesha were waiting for them. It was early for dinner and hence, there were very few students in the hall.

"Hagrid hasn't changed his mind, has he?" asked Ron.

"No, he hasn't," answered Harry, "But the way he talks about it leaving him, you'll feel guilty of separating a son from his mother."

Saturday arrived and all of them could feel fear, anticipation, nervousness and what not. They could not concentrate in their classes. Even Hermione did not answer questions in any of the classes which said a lot about the seriousness of the mission ahead. As soon as the classes finished, they met in the Great Hall.

"Okay," said Dudley, "Ayesha, Harry and Hermione will go and fetch Norbert. Ron and I'll be waiting by the gate. You three," he pointed at Ayesha, Harry and Hermione, "will be under invisibility cloak. Ayesha'll whistle softly so that we know that you're near the gate. Ron'll whistle in answer to indicate that everything's alright."

"Dudley, don't you think getting Norbert inside the castle before curfew means hell lot of trouble?" asked Hermione.

"We can't help it. Ron and I've gone through all other options. This is the best one. We'll wait upstairs for Charlie and his friends. That way we'll have to worry only about getting back to common rooms safely. If we bring Norbert inside castle after curfew, we won't be able to guide you through the castle. And I don't want to think what would happen if you meet Mrs. Norris or Filch on the way."

"We'll be under invisibility cloak," reasoned Ayesha. "We'll be quiet. How will he spot us?"

"You'll be quiet, not Norbert," replied Ron.

"Okay, fine. We'll take Norbert upstairs and wait there till Charlie comes and takes Norbert away. Then?" asked Harry.

"Then," answered Ron, "Ayesha, Harry and Hermione will go under invisibility cloak to Gryffindor common room. Ayesha will, then, come back and we, Dudley, Ayesha and me, will go to Gryffindor common room. From there they will go to their common room under the cloak."

"Best of luck everyone. Hope everything goes fine," sighed Hermione.

However, it wasn't supposed to go fine. Fist phase went as planned; Ayesha, Harry and Hermione brought Norbert in a wooden crater; they took it through castle without anyone's notice, guided by Dudley and Ron; they waited patiently upstairs on Astronomy Tower; Charlie and his friends came and took the dragon away; they cheered happily for five minutes, happy to get rid of Norbert and Malfoy. That was where luck ended.

Just when Ayesha, Harry and Hermione were near the Gryffindor common room on their way back, they saw an angry Professor McGonagall, led by Malfoy, heading towards them; no, towards Astronomy Tower. That meant trouble for Dudley and handed it to Ayesha, who sprinted upstairs to Astronomy Tower. Hermione then faked a Ron since they did not have invisibility cloak. Dudley and Ron would not be able to explain their presence in the Astronomy Tower which was out-of-bounds except for classes. It was time for a decision. All three nodded to each other and backed few steps, upstairs. Harry took off the cloak and fall from stairs, tumbling down, Harry yelling and sprinting down to help her. His shout was a signal for the other three. They both landed right in front of Professor McGonagall.

"This is outrageous! What are you two doing here at this hour?" asked Professor McGonagall, her nostrils flaring, resembling Norbert.

"Professor," started Hermione; chances were better with Hermione in company, "Harry and I had missed dinner as we were working on our Potions essay. We were hungry and came out for some food."

_This is part truth_, thought Harry. They really had missed dinner and come to think of it, now he was really feeling hungry.

"No, Professor. They're lying. I heard them talking about some dragon and getting it out," yelled Malfoy.

"Enough, Malfoy," roared Professor McGonagall. "I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. You two thought of having fun watching him get detention, right?"

"I'm disgusted," said Professor McGonagall. "Three students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions -– yes, you too, Mr. Malfoy, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous -– and fifty points will be taken from each of you."

"Fifty?" Harry gasped -– they would lose the lead, the lead he'd won in the last Quidditch match.

"Professor – please --" started Hermione.

"You can't --" cut in Harry.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

A hundred points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryffindor had had for the house cup. The only consolation was that the other three were safe and Malfoy had got the detention too. But, what about the points? How could they ever make up for this?

The next few days were horrible for Harry and Hermione and if it had not been for their friends, they would have thought of running away. Gryffindors were angry at them, understood, but Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were also not treating them properly as Harry and Hermione had ruined the chance of Slytherin losing the house cup. Slytherins, on the other hand, clapped as they walked past them, whistling and cheering, "Thanks Potter, thanks Granger, we owe you one!"

The Famous Five decided not to meddle in things that weren't their business from now on. Glad, that exams were not far away, they kept to themselves; working late at night, remembering complex potion ingredients, learn charms and spells by heart, memorize the dates of magical discoveries and goblin rebellions…

A week before exams, walking back from the library on his own one afternoon, Dudley heard somebody whimpering from a classroom up ahead. As he drew closer, he heard Quirrell's voice.

"No – no – not again, please --"

It sounded as though someone was threatening him. Dudley moved closer.

"All right -– all right --" he heard Quirrell sob.

Next second, Quirrell came hurrying out of the classroom straightening his turban. He was pale and looked as though he was about to cry. He strode out of sight; Dudley didn't think Quirrell had even noticed him. He waited until Quirrell's footsteps had disappeared, then peered into the classroom. It was empty, but a door stood ajar at the other end. Dudley was halfway toward it before he remembered what he'd promised his group about not meddling.

All the same, he'd have gambled twelve Sorcerer's Stones that Snape had just left the room, and from what Dudley had just heard, Snape would be walking with a new spring in his step -– Quirrell seemed to have given in at last.

Dudley went back to the library, where Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy and Harry was testing Ayesha on Charms. Dudley told them what he'd heard.

"Snape's done it, then!" said Ron. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell --"

"There's still Fluffy, though," said Ayesha.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," said Ron, looking up at the thousands of books surrounding them. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do?"

The light of adventure was kindling again in Ron's eyes, but Hermione answered before anyone else could say anything.

"Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof!" said Harry. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor -– who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him; Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

"If we just do a bit of poking around --" Ron started.

"No," said Dudley flatly, "we've done enough poking around and two of us have suffered as well."

The next morning Harry and Hermione got notes from Professor McGonagall about their detention. At 10 o'clock that night, Harry and Hermione said goodbye to others and went to entrance hall. They found Flich waiting for them along with Malfoy. Malfoy! They had forgotten that Malfoy had also got detention. Flich took them to Hagrid's hut, where Hagrid took over. They were to go to the forest. Harry and Hermione were relieved. They were with Hagrid, after all! Malfoy, on the other hand, was scared and even refused going to the forest, which obviously no one listened to.

Hagrid took them to the edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest.

"Look there," said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

Hagrid sent Harry and Hermione with Fang in one direction and went with Malfoy to the other. Harry and Hermione walked in silence, clutching their wands, ready to strike as and when required. They walked some distance when they spotted blood; it got thicker as they moved on. There were splashes on the roots of a tree, as though the poor creature had been thrashing around in pain close by. Harry could see a clearing ahead, through the tangled branches of an ancient oak.

"Look --" he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Hermione.

Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.

It was the unicorn all right, and it was dead. They had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. Its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.

They had taken one step toward it when a slithering sound made them freeze where they stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Hermione, and Fang stood transfixed. The cloaked figure reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

Hermione let out a scream. Harry and Hermione clutched each other's hands. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry -– unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly toward Harry -– he couldn't move for fear, neither could Hermione.

Then a pain like he'd never felt before pierced Harry's head; it was as though his scar were on fire. Half blinded, he staggered backward. He heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over Harry, charging at the figure.

The pain in Harry's head was so bad that he would have fallen to his knees, had it not been for Hermione's support. It took a minute or two to pass. When he looked up, the figure had gone. A centaur was standing over him; he looked young; he had white-blond hair and a palomino body."Are you both all right?" said the centaur.

"Yes – thank you – what was that?" Hermione answered.

The centaur didn't answer. He had astonishingly blue eyes, like pale sapphires. He looked carefully at Harry, his eyes lingering on the scar that stood out, livid, on Harry's forehead.

"You are the Potter boy," he said. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe at this time -– especially for you. My name is Firenze."

Firenze escorted them through the jungle. They walked in silence for so long that Harry and Hermione thought he did not want to talk to them. After some time, Hermione asked a question.

"Whoever he was, he was drinking unicorn's blood, isn't it?"

Firenze stopped walking and did not answer at first. A moment later, he asked, "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

Harry looked expectantly at Hermione; she was supposed to know the answer. However, Hermione shook her head, saying, "We haven't studied Unicorns. We've only used the horn and tail hair in Potions."

"That is because it is a monstrous thing, to slay a unicorn," said Firenze. "Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenceless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

"But who'd be that desperate?" Harry wondered aloud. "If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze agreed, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else -– something that will bring you back to full strength and power -– something that will mean you can never die. Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone! Of course -– the Elixir of Life! But I don't understand who --" Hermione answered.

"Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to life, awaiting their chance?"

"Do you mean," Harry croaked, "that was Vol-"

"Harry! Hermione, are you all right?"

Hagrid was running towards them down the path, Malfoy and fang puffing along behind him. Harry and Hermione had not noticed when Fang had run away.

"That is where I leave you, both. Be careful. All of you." Firenze turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest.

Harry and Hermione filled the others with the last night's happenings, first thing in the morning. Dudley's rage could be seen on his face. He started pacing up and down, followed by Harry.

"So," started Dudley, "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort and we thought he wants to get rich."

"Sooner, Snape'll get the stone and hand it over to Voldemort and then he'll come and finish me. All I have got to do is, wait for him to finish me," muttered Harry.

Simultaneously, a realisation hit Ron, Hermione, Dudley and Harry and they looked at each other. Voldemort's return meant danger not only for Harry but also for Ayesha, maybe more to her. Ayesha would have noticed this, had she been not busy in her musings.

Finding the room suddenly silent, Ayesha looked up and found four pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What?" she asked. "I spaced out. I mean I was thinking the dangers Harry will be in if Voldemort comes to power." She had mistaken the looks on her friends' faces.

Recovering, all four settled down, thinking of the dangers ahead, each immersed in his/her own thoughts.

How they got through the exam, the Famous Five will never know, as they had a bigger worry looming over their heads – Voldemort. Harry and Ayesha looked tired throughout and many of their dorm mates thought they were having bad case of exam nerves; Ron, Hermione and Dudley knew better. Harry was having his old nightmare of blinding green light and his scar hurt more than it ever had since the visit to forest. Ayesha, on the other hand, had not shared her concern or what was she feeling with her friends and they also have not questioned her knowing her feelings too well.

Their last exam of Charms was over and they were sitting under a tree, savouring the feeling of freedom from exams.

"Finally over," Dudley sighed happily.

"You could look more cheerful, Harry," said Ron, "We have another week before we know how badly we performed."

"I wish I knew what this means!" Harry burst out angrily. "My scar keeps hurting -– it's happened before, but never as often as this." He paused for a moment before adding, "I think it's a warning... it means danger's coming..."

"There is no danger, Harry. As long as Dumbledore is here, there is no danger," Hermione said.

"Plus, Snape still doesn't know how to get past Fluffy; Hagrid would never let Dumbledore down." Dudley added.

Ayesha was quiet and thinking something. "Somehow, I also have the same feeling as Harry. Something is wrong, but what?"

"It's just exams," said Hermione, trying to calm Harry and Ayesha.

"No, it's not about exams," said Harry, thoughtfully.

"Okay then, explain what it is?" asked Ron.

"I wish I could…" answered Harry.

"I feel we have forgotten or overlooked something…" said Ayesha.

"Look," started Dudley, "being cautious is one thing, and I must say good thing, and being overtly worried is another. You two are overtly worried. Even if we assume that Quirrell has broken down and let Snape know how to get past his spell, there must be others set by other teachers. But even before that it is Hagrid's, Snape has to go through."

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement; Harry looked puzzled whereas Ayesha's face was pale.

"Harry … Hagrid … dragon. Oh God! Oh God!" cried Ayesha, as she suddenly jumped to her feet

Harry immediately got up. Apparently he had made the connection which others had failed to. He and Ayesha sprinted towards Hagrid's hut.

"Where're you two going?" said Ron sleepily.

"I've just thought of something," said Ayesha. She had turned white. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" panted Hermione, hurrying to keep up.

"Remember how Hagrid got the dragon egg?" asked Harry, running ahead.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Ayesha, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't we see it before?"

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo," he said, smiling. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno. He wouldn' take his cloak off," seeing the stunned looks on the faces of the kids, Hagrid added, "It's not that unusual, yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head -– that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk about?" asked Ayesha.

"H.m..m.m ... Hogwarts ... I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after … I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Dudley asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Well – yeah – how many three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep --"

Hagrid suddenly looked horrified.

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey -– where're yeh goin'?"

Harry, Ron, Ayesha, Dudley and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We got to see Dumbledore. Now," said Hermione, panting.

"But where does he live?" asked Dudley, looking around for a sign to help them.

Just then they saw Professor McGonagall carrying a large pile of books.

"Why not ask her?" suggested Ron.

However, that proved to be a mistake. She was sceptic about five first years asking for Dumbledore, so they had to hint at the Sorcerer's stone. Not only was she was horrified that five first years knew about Sorcerer's stone but also ordered them to keep their noses out of it or she will cut points from their houses. The only valuable information they got out of her was that Dumbledore had left for London, summoned by Ministry of Magic.

"It's tonight," said Dudley.

"Snape found everything he needs," said Harry.

"He knows how to get past Fluffy and Dumbledore is also not here. Yes, tonight," nodded Ayesha.

"Okay, let's keep a watch on Snape and … third corridor as well," offered Hermione.

"I don't think keeping an eye on Snape is a good idea," said Ron, "We won't be able to stop him. What's the use? Let's keep an eye on third corridor, though."

With this they all sprinted to third corridor. They couldn't keep the vigilance for long as Professor McGonagall saw them and warned them. They all went in Gryffindor common room.

Ayesha and Harry started pacing. After some time they both announced, simultaneously

"I am going out to get the stone."

"What?" Ron, Dudley and Hermione said in unison.

Ayesha and Harry looked at each other and Ayesha said, "We're going out tonight to get the stone first."

There was silence. After a moment Dudley added, "Okay. That's the only way out."

"Ayesha and I'll use the invisibility cloak," said Harry.

"It won't cover all five of us. I thi--" started Hermione, but she was cut off by Harry.

"Us?"

"Obviously, you two are not going alone," snapped Ron, "I think we'll have to go in two groups, the way we had decided while taking Norbert."

Everyone nodded. Dudley started pacing, thinking of a plan to tackle the problem.

"Okay," Dudley started, "We'll go immediately after dinner. Hermione, Ayesha and I'll go to the third corridor first and wait there for Hermione to come back with Ron and Harry. Then we'll see what is required of us to do."

"Why immediately after dinner?" asked Harry, "There will be so many kids out at that time."

"Because," answered Dudley, "we've only one invisibility cloak, and we can't afford to get caught."

"Right," said Hermione, "I'll go through my notes; I might find some useful spells."

With that she sprinted to her room to get her notes.

"I have got a flute," said Harry, "Hagrid gifted me on Christmas. I'll bring that and the invisibility cloak."

He also went to his room. Ayesha, Dudley and Ron flopped onto a sofa in the corner of the room. A moment later Hermione and Harry were in the common room. Hermione was going through her notes whereas other four were sitting quietly thinking about what they were about to do.

**Here's the revised chapter. **


	9. Rendezvous with Voldemort

**A/N: A revised chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rendezvous with Voldemort**

The Great Hall was buzzing with carefree activity. It was dinnertime and the hall was full with students which was a rarity in the past one week of exams. Students preferred studying in their rooms only; thanks to the racket Weasley twins used to make in the Great Hall.

The Famous Five were seated in the far corner of Ravenclaw table; they always preferred this table when they did not want to be disturbed. They didn't want to come for dinner, but as Hermione had pointed out, that would have made Professor McGonagall suspicious. However, they soon left the Great Hall when they didn't find Professors Snape and Quirrell there.

As soon as they reached the stairs leading to Gryffindor common room Harry took out the invisibility cloak and gave it to Dudley. Hermione, Dudley and Ayesha covered themselves under the cloak and started for the third corridor.

Harry and Ron went upstairs and waited outside the Gryffindor common room. Since dinner was still going on in the Great Hall, there was hardly anyone around the common room. Soon, they saw Hermione striding towards them.

"Everything okay?" asked Ron.

"Yes," answered Hermione, "The door was ajar which means Snape's already gone through the trapdoor."

"Let's not waste time," said Harry.

They looked around for any sign of students, then covered themselves under the cloak and went to the third corridor.

"He's already gone. Damn it!" said Ayesha angrily.

"Look," Dudley pointed to the left side of the three-headed-dog, "there's a harp. Snape must have charmed it; it's still playing."

"Come, let's try lifting the trapdoor," said Ayesha, carefully stepping over the sleeping-dog's legs.

Together, Dudley and Ayesha lifted the trapdoor with its ring.

"It's all black, no way of going down," said Dudley peering into the opening of the door.

"Who knows how deep it is!" said Ayesha, "I wish they'd hurry up."

They waited for few minutes in silence, ready with the flute, in case harp stopped playing. Abruptly, Ron, Hermione and Harry materialised out of thin air in front of them. Ayesha and Dudley told them about the harp and trapdoor.

"Who wants to go first?" Ron asked.

"I'll go first," answered Dudley, stepping closer to the trapdoor opening.

He lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips. Then he looked up at Harry and said, "If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hobbit to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," answered Harry.

"See you … soon, I hope," said Dudley and then he let go.

Dudley went through the tunnel; it was cold and damp. He landed on something soft with a muffled thump.

"It's okay," he yelled, "it's soft landing, you can jump."

Harry came first, followed by Ayesha, Ron and finally, Hermione.

"We must be miles under the school," said Ayesha, looking at the postage stamp-sized opening of the trapdoor.

"Lucky this plant thing's here," started Ron, "or we wo--"

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione, "Look at you, all."

She leapt up and struggled towards the wall. Others, however, could not follow her. They were bound by the plant; Hermione had freed herself before the plant got a firm grip on her.

"Damn it! It's Devil's Snare," said Dudley, trying to remove the plant from his ankles.

"Yes … what did Professor Sprout say about it?" said Hermione, thinking hard, "it likes dark and damp … yes fire."

With that she muttered something and sent a jet of blue fire. Within seconds, the plant loosened its grip around the kids. They hurriedly got up and joined Hermione. Wiping the sweat from their foreheads, they started moving in the passageway.

"Lucky, Hermione pays attention to what all Professor Sprout says," said Harry.

"How did you know what it is, Dudley?" asked Ron, "I never knew you're that attentive in her class."

"Neville told me once," answered Dudley, "Malfoy played a trick on him with this plant, but failed. Neville is too good in Herbology. I only remembered the name, though."

They kept moving down the damp, cold and dark passageway, until they saw light ahead and heard some sounds.

"Can you hear it?" Ayesha asked.

"Sounds like wings to me," Harry answered.

"Move cautiously," Dudley whispered.

They came to a halt at the end of passageway. It was a brightly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think these birds will hurt us if we cross the chamber?" asked Ron.

"Well, we'll have to try," said Ayesha, "I'll try." With that she sprinted across the chamber.

Nothing happened. Seeing that, others also sprinted across the room. They tried opening the door, but it would not budge even after trying the Alohomora charm.

"These birds can't be here for show," said Hermione, looking at the birds, "God! They're keys. One of them will open the door."

"How to get them?" asked Ron.

"Look!" said Ayesha, pointing to the far corner of the chamber, "There're brooms there. We got to fly to get them."

"Only three brooms. Harry, Ayesha and I'll fly." asked Dudley, taking a broom in his hand and passing the others to Harry and Ayesha.

"Which one out of these many?" asked Harry, kicking off into the air. Dudley and Ayesha joined him in a moment.

Ron examined the lock and yelled, "Look for a silver coloured, old fashioned one."

Hermione, meanwhile, was looking at the keys, trying to locate the correct one. Suddenly she yelled, "Ayesha! That's the key! Crumpled one. Near you. Yes."

Ayesha, Dudley and Harry flew towards the key but it dived. They met mid-air, planned a strategy to corner the key and flew towards it. After minutes of flying through the chamber, Dudley was successful in grabbing the key in a very difficult manoeuvre. Others cheered loudly for him. He landed quickly and immediately they unlocked the door.

The first thing they noticed entering the next chamber was darkness. It took a moment for them to get accustomed to the dark and make out the giant chessboard in front of them.

"We'll have to play chess to get across the chamber," said Ron, looking around.

"Yes, there's the door," said Dudley, pointing to the door across the room, behind the white king.

"How will we play this chess?" asked Ayesha.

"We're going to have to be chessmen," answered Ron. He walked up to a black knight and touched it. It sprang to life; the horse pawed down and knight got down, handing his helmet to Ron. Ron got onto the horse.

"Since none of you is good in chess, I'll have to direct," said Ron. "Don't mind," he added.

"We don't," said Harry, "just tell us what to do."

Ron told them to take their positions on the chess board. He guided them through the board. The shock came when their knight was taken by the white chessmen; they hit the knight and dragged him across the board.

Ron was muttering to himself. After a moment, he looked at the queen and nodded. "Yes … I've got to be taken. That's the only way."

"No!" All four yelled in unison.

"There's no other way. You want to stop Snape or not? I'm going ahead. That will leave you free to checkmate the king, Hermione." Ron yelled in response.

He was looking pale but determined. "Don't wait for me. Okay? Ready?" with that he stepped forward and was pounced upon by the white queen. She hit him and Ron was knocked out. She, then, dragged him across the board.

Hermione moved forward as directed by Ron. The white king threw his crown and all the white chessmen moved apart giving them way.

With one last look at Ron, they moved into the next chamber. Immediately a disgusting smell filled their nostrils. In the far corner was a troll, staring at them. He seemed hurt; he had few bruises on his head and face. _Definitely Snape's work_, Harry thought.

"He's hurt," whispered Dudley, "It won't be difficult to cross the chamber. We just need a distraction."

"Distraction?" asked Hermione.

"I'm thinking …" answered Dudley, "Okay … I'll try to distract him away from the door and as soon as he moves out of the way, you guys cross the room. Okay?"

"We won't leave you with him, Dudley," yelled Harry.

"Shut up!" whispered Dudley, "Did you hear Ron or not? This troll won't be dangerous as he's hurt."

The troll was now moving towards the kids, with great difficulty. _His knee is also hurt_, noticed Dudley. Dudley immediately told the others his plan. He moved towards the troll, while others receded into the shadows. Dudley levitated the flute given to Harry by Hagrid and hit it on the troll's knee wound. The troll winced and his knee collapsed. Dudley signalled others to move forward quietly. The troll got up in a minute. Dudley muttered something and enlarged the flute till it was the size of baseball. Dudley tried hitting the troll with it but he dodged. The troll lifted Dudley with his giant hands. Dudley saw Harry, Ayesha and Hermione at the door. He signalled Hermione, who shot a jet of the blue fire towards the troll. Simultaneously, Dudley levitated the baseball sized flute up to make it thrash the troll's head. The fire took the troll by surprise. He loosened his grip on Dudley, who fell to ground with a loud thud. The troll turned to look at his attacker, who had crossed the door by now, when the baseball sized flute crashed the troll's head. He also fell down with a much louder thud, beside Dudley.

Dudley dragged himself to prop himself by the wall. He had fallen sideways resulting in a very painful shoulder, a wound on his temple from which blood was flowing freely and maybe a fracture in the leg. He was thankful that others had crossed the room. He took out his handkerchief and tied it to his wound around the temple. Movement was impossible, so he simply rested his head against the wall.

"I hope Dudley's fine," said Harry, as he closed the door. As soon as he closed the door, it was replaced by a wall of purple fire

"He'll be," said Ayesha, "He has to be."

"I think this is Snape's," said Hermione moving forward towards a table which had seven bottles of God-knows-what fluids. There was a wall of black fire ahead of them.

"What do we've to do?" asked Ayesha.

"Look! There's a paper here," said Harry.

He took the paper and read it. When nothing made sense to him, he handed it to Hermione. Hermione read it aloud. It was a puzzle.

"What do we do now? We'll be stuck up here. This doesn't make sense," exclaimed Harry, pacing up and down the chamber."

"It does, Harry," said Hermione. She was the only one smiling. "Give me a minute. I'll solve it.

She read the paper many times, moved up and down the table, looking at different bottles. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said, "the smallest bottle has the potion that will help us to pass through the black fire."

Ayesha picked up the smallest bottle. "It hardly has enough potion for two people."

"Which one'll help getting out of the purple flames?" asked Harry.

"The biggest one," answered Hermione.

"One of us has to get back to Dudley and Ron, to contact Dumbledore. We're, after all, kids. We are no match for Snape," said Ayesha, "Who will go back? I'm going to stop Snape."

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded in understanding. Harry and Ayesha were personally involved in this.

"I'll go back," Hermione said. "You guys go through the fire first."

Harry took a gulp from the smallest bottle, looked at Hermione and went to the black fire. He heard Hermione wishing him luck before he went into the black fire.

For a moment it was all dark and then, he emerged on the other side of fire, in the last chamber.

Someone was already there, but not Snape. It was … Quirrell.

"You!" Harry gasped.

Quirrell turned around to face Harry. He appeared normal, not at all twitching. He smiled at Harry.

"I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter," he said. He was not even stammering.

"I thought …" stammered Harry, "—Snape --"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, coldly and sharply, "Yes, yes. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrel?"

"But … he tried to kill me."

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Had it not been for your friend Granger knocking me accidentally, I would have been able to knock you off the broom, even with Severus muttering a counter-curse to protect you."

Quirrell muttered something and ropes sprang from his wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry.

"You are too nosy to live, Harry. Always spoiling my plans, even on Halloween when I let the troll in. Now you will stay here quiet till I am finished with this mirror." With that he turned around.

It was just then that Harry noticed the mirror. It was Mirror of Erised. Harry's mind was racing. _Where's Ayesha? We need to stop Quirrell from looking into it or he'll find the stone. Where are you Ayesha?_

Ayesha turned to go when Hermione hugged her. Ayesha could feel her own heart beating faster and louder and was sure Hermione had heard it.

"Hermione, thanks for letting me go. I … I should have … I --"

"I know, Ayesha," Hermione said gently, "We all know. This is not the time. Best of luck."

Ayesha stared at Hermione. Tears were starting to form in Ayesha's eyes. She wiped them quickly.

"Th … Thanks," Ayesha whispered. She turned quickly and went into the black fire."

When she reached the other side of fire, she saw Harry bound with ropes and her eyes immediately followed Harry's line of sight. She saw Quirrell standing near a mirror. _Quirrell Mirror … this is Mirror of Erised. What is he doing with it?_

Ayesha hid herself behind a pillar. She tried removing Harry's ropes with few spells she knew, but they were strong. _After all, it's Quirrell working for Voldemort._ She tried catching Harry's attention, but Harry was looking in Quirrell's direction. Just then she heard Harry talk to Quirrell. She understood; Harry was trying to distract Quirrell's concentration on mirror. It was mirror which contained the stone. She needed to see in the mirror and get the stone first. She manoeuvred behind the pillars towards the mirror, while Harry was talking to Quirrell.

"You said Snape tried to save me. Why? He hates me so much," Harry said.

"Oh, he does," answered Quirrell casually, "Don't you know? He was with your father at Hogwarts and they hated each other. But Snape doesn't want you dead."

"But Dudley heard you a few days ago, sobbing -– We thought Snape was threatening you..."

For the first time, a spasm of fear flitted across Quirrell's face.

"Sometimes," he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions -– he is a great wizard and I am weak --"

"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.

"He was that day and has always been since then," replied Quirrell. "He doesn't forgive mistakes easily." He again turned to mirror, "I don't understand … should I break the mirror? Help me, Master!"

To Harry's horror, a voice answered. _"Use the boy."_

There were two more pillars between Ayesha and Quirrell. She was still thinking about a way to get Quirrell away from the mirror to look into the mirror without Quirrell noticing it, when she heard a voice say – _"Use the boy"_.

She froze on the spot, her eyes wide, her wrists clenched, and her body immobile. She was not in the chamber beneath the school; she was reliving the nightmare that had so often woken her up in the middle of nights. She was snapped out of her nightmare when she heard the voice again – _"He lies. Let me talk to him face to face."_

To Harry's horror, a voice answered. _"Use the boy."_

Quirrell walked up to Harry, removed his ropes and dragged him in front of mirror.

"Tell me what do you see?" he ordered.

Harry looked into the mirror and saw himself. A moment later, his reflection smiled at him and put a red stone in his left pocket. Harry felt the weight of the stone in his left pocket.

"Tell me what do you see?" Quirrell repeated.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Harry invented, "I have won the house cup for Gryffindor." _What is Ayesha doing? Do something, Ayesha. _

Before Quirrell could say anything, Harry heard the voice again.

_"He lies. Let me talk to him face to face."_

"But Master," said Quirrell, "You are not strong enough."

_"I have enough strength for the boy,"_ the voice replied.

Slowly, Quirrell unwrapped his turban. His head was strangely small without it. Then Quirrell turned around.

_"He lies. Let me talk to him face to face."_

Ayesha's head was spinning; memories of her family were whirling through her mind. She took the support of the pillar to steady herself.

_"I have enough strength for the boy."_

_This is not the time. This is not the time. This is not the time. This is… _Hermione words echoed in Ayesha's mind. She needed to act. She forced herself to glance at the scene before her. Quirrell was unwrapping his turban. Ayesha saw Harry standing in front of Quirrell, staring at him. Ayesha moved behind two pillars. Now she was standing behind Quirrell. She tried catching Harry's eye and this time she was successful. Harry motioned towards the mirror and his pocket. Quirrell was busy unwrapping his turban or else he would have caught this little communication.

Ayesha ducked behind the pillar in time. Quirrell removed the last fold of his turban and turned around.

Harry saw Ayesha ducking behind the pillar just when Quirrell finished unwrapping his turban and turned.

Harry would have screamed, but he couldn't make a sound. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face Harry had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

_"Harry Potter..."_ it whispered.

Harry tried to take a step backward but his legs wouldn't move.

_"See what I have become?"_ the face said. _"Mere shadow and vapour ... I have form only when I can share another's body... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"_

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Harry's legs. He stumbled backward.

_"Don't be a fool,"_ snarled the face. _"Better save your own life and join me ... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."_

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

_"How touching..."_ it hissed. "_I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."_

"NEVER!"

Ayesha peeped from behind the pillar and saw Quirrell standing facing the mirror. She saw Harry staring at the back of Quirrell's head. Ayesha moved back two pillars to see the thing Harry was staring at. Ayesha forced herself to focus at Harry and think of way out. She could feel her blood boiling. _We have to get out. Harry has got the stone. We have to get out._ She repeatedly forced herself to think of a way out, but she was failing miserably. She couldn't empty her mind of the images running through her mind, the cries of her mother, shouts of his father …. If she could just get rid of these …

"NEVER!"

Harry sprang toward the flame door, but Voldemort screamed "SEIZE HIM!" and the next second, Harry felt Quirrell's hand close on his wrist. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across Harry's scar; his head felt as though it was about to split in two; he yelled, struggling with all his might, and to his surprise, Quirrell let go of him. The pain in his head lessened -– he looked around wildly to see where Quirrell had gone, and saw him hunched in pain, looking at his fingers -– they were blistering before his eyes.

Harry heard Voldemort scream again and Quirrell lunged at him, knocking him on the floor. He landed on Harry and gripped his hands around Harry's neck. Harry's scar was almost blinding him with pain, yet he could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him -– my hands -– my hands!"

And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms -– Harry could see they looked burned, raw, red, and shiny.

_"Then kill him, fool, and be done!"_ screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but suddenly grabbed his temple. Harry saw a marble rolling on the ground and understood, though he was surprised Ayesha used a slingshot instead of magic.

Before Quirrell could move, Harry punched him in his face. Again Harry felt the blinding pain and saw Quirrell's cheek blistering. Harry understood – Quirrell couldn't touch Harry bare-skin without himself feeling terrible pain.

Quirrell had rolled to his side and was about to get up when Ayesha's spell knocked him on to the ground. Harry jumped to his feet and onto Quirrell. He hung on as tight as he could. He saw Quirrell howling with pain; Ayesha removing Quirrell's wand out of his hand; producing ropes out of her wand … the pain in Harry's head was building. He couldn't see. He could hear Quirrell screaming, Voldemort yelling "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" and Ayesha shouting "Harry! HARRY!"

When Ayesha saw Quirrell raise his wand, Ayesha forced her mind shut. It was difficult for her to concentrate to do some spell and she couldn't punch Quirrell as Voldemort was watching his back. So, Ayesha took out her slingshot and aimed it at Quirrell. It hit him hard on the temple and instead of aiming a spell at Harry, he grabbed his temple. Harry was looking terrible, but this was not the time to count the wounds.

She saw Harry punching Quirrell; Quirrell's cheeks blistering and Harry yelling with pain; and she understood – Harry's touch was making Quirrell's skin burn and causing terrible pain to Harry also. She shot a spell at Quirrell and knocked him down again. She saw Harry lunge on Quirrell, while she removed Quirrell's wand out of his grip.

She muttered a spell; ropes came out of her wand. They were not strong enough to hold Quirrell for long; she needed to stun Quirrell, somehow. The moment she directed her magical ropes towards Quirrell, she felt a pain shot through her. Her grip on her wand faltered before she steadied it. She looked at Harry; blood was flowing freely out of his scar and he was about to pass out. She needed to act fast.

She again directed the magical ropes towards Quirrell. The moment the ropes touched Quirrell, pain like never before, shot through her. This time, however, she could not move or turn. She saw Harry writhing with pain; Quirrell screaming with pain; Voldemort excitedly ordering Quirrell to kill Harry. She tried moving, to free herself of the unknown grip, to help Harry, to stop Voldemort, but she couldn't. She had fallen to the ground; she felt devoid of any energy, even to scream with the pain she was feeling. It felt as if she will split into many pieces, as if someone was trying to empty her from within, as if she will die. And then, she died … or so she felt.

Harry knew he couldn't hold Quirrell for long. He hoped, even in his pain, that Ayesha had done something to stop him. _Ayesha?_ He tried looking around for Ayesha. He couldn't see her, he couldn't hear her. The pain in his head was too much; it felt as if his scar would split into two. He located her; she was beside Quirrell, twisting with pain, blood was gushing out of her mouth. _Ayesha! AYESHA!_ Harry wanted to scream but he couldn't. _Ayesha! Aye…_

He felt Quirrell's arm wrenched from his grasp, knew all was lost, and fell into blackness, down ... down... down...


	10. Few Truths

**A/N: A revised chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Few truths**

Harry was playing Quidditch with Ron, Ayesha and Dudley whereas Hermione was referring the match. Harry dived after snitch. Just when he was about to catch it, he saw Ayesha on the ground with Philosopher's stone in her hand, writhing with pain. Quirrell was striding towards her, to get the stone.

"Ayesha, move," Harry yelled, flying faster towards Ayesha, "Quirrell! Ayesha! Move."

"Harry! Harry! Calm down, Harry."

Harry opened his eyes. He saw blurred images. He blinked. He saw Ron and Hermione standing above him, looking down at him, with concern in their eyes.

"Hermione, Ron, we got to save Ayesha and Philosopher's stone. Quirrell is behind all this."

"Calm yourself, Harry, you're a little behind the times. Quirrell doesn't have the Stone," said Dudley, holding a vial in his hand.

"Then who does?"

"Harry, relax, have this. Madam Pomfrey asked me to give you when you wake up," said Dudley, holding the vial to Harry's lips.

Harry swallowed the contents of the vial and then looked around him. Next to him, on the bed, was Ayesha. She was still asleep. Between their beds was a table piled with candies of God-knows-what types. Harry looked out of the window and realised that it was afternoon.

"How long had I been here?" he asked.

"Three days," replied Hermione, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed.

"How's Ayesha?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"She hasn't yet woken-up," answered Ron, "We're told that she has lost lots of blood and energy."

"What happened to the stone?" asked Harry.

"Quirrell didn't manage to take it from you," Hermione replied, "Dumbledore told us he arrived in time to prevent that."

Harry nodded in agreement. After a moment he asked, "What happened with you guys?"

"Well," started Hermione, "when I went back, I found that Dudley was hurt. It was impossible for him to move. So, I went to the chess chamber to see how Ron is. He had gotten awake, so with his help we got Dudley to the key chamber. We had just taken brooms when we saw Dumbledore coming. We're about to tell him everything when he said he knows and that we should go back. He, then, left for the last chamber."

"Ours were not deep wounds," said Dudley, "Hermione and Ron were checked up and discharged immediately. I was discharged a day later. But we're worried about you guys. Madam Pomfrey wasn't even sure what had gone wrong with Ayesha."

"What happened between you guys and Quirrell?" asked Ron.

"Now is not the time," said Hermione, exactly as Madam Pomfrey would have said, "Harry needs rest. Let him sleep. We'll ask him everything tomorrow when Dumbledore and, hopefully, Ayesha will also join us." Hermione glanced sadly at Ayesha.

Harry didn't protest. He was feeling tired and his eyelids had already started drooping. He gave Ayesha one last look before going to sleep.

Harry woke up quite early that morning. Harry was feeling lot better than last afternoon. He got up from the bed to stretch himself. Hardly minutes had passed when he saw Madam Pomfrey bustling in. She forced Harry on his bed so that she can check him up properly. By the time she was finished, Dudley, Ron and Hermione had also come. They told him that Dumbledore would come to meet him and Ayesha after breakfast.

"What happened to Ayesha, by the way?" Harry asked when they all had finished their breakfast.

"No idea," replied Hermione, "she was all covered with blood when Dumbledore brought her here. Madam Pomfrey had no idea what had happened to her."

"But Dumbledore must know," said Harry.

"All he said," said Dudley, "was that he has some idea, but needs to talk to Ayesha, first."

"What else is happening?" asked Harry, trying to change the topic.

"The whole school is abuzz with rumours of all kind," said Ron, "You two are heroes. Even we're not spared. Everyone kept coming to us to know the details. We had stayed here everyday during the day time to avoid everyone. The Famous Five is actually famous, it seems."

"We have enough fame to last our life time, I think," said a voice.

Everyone turned to the source of sound and found Ayesha looking at them.

"Ayesha!" all four yelled in unison.

Dudley ran to her and hugged her and soon Hermione and Ron were over them.

"Let … me … breath …" mumbled Ayesha.

"Ohh sorry," all three said.

"God! Finally you woke up. Never knew you sleep so much," said Ron, grinning.

"Yeah we all are happy to see you awake," said Hermione.

"You guys scared us like hell," said Dudley smiling at Harry and Ayesha.

"Duddykins scared? Now that's news," said Harry winking at Ayesha, who returned the wink with a big grin.

"Shut up," said Dudley in mock anger. "I was seriously scared. More so when Snape said that Ayesha might take a week -"

"What? Snape checked her up?" Harry yelled in disbelief.

"No need to be so shocked," replied Hermione, "Snape knows a lot about Dark Arts, just what Dumbledore suspected since You-know-who was involved."

"That's why he asked Snape to check her up," said Ron.

"Professor Snape, Ronald."

All five turned to find Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"I am so very relieved to see all the kids healthy," said Dumbledore striding in, with a big smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes.

He conjured a chair for himself and sat down. Ron, Hermione and Dudley followed suit.

"How are you feeling, Ayesha?" asked Dumbledore.

"Weak … very weak," whispered Ayesha. Even talking was taking lots of efforts from Ayesha.

"Here, take this," said Dumbledore, handling Ayesha a goblet he had just conjured from thin air, "drink this. You will feel better."

Hermione took the goblet and helped Ayesha drink it.

"How about you, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning his attention to Harry.

"Lot better, Sir," Harry replied, "What happened to Quirrell, Sir? Where is stone now?"

"Quirrell is dead, Harry," said Dumbledore, "He was killed when Voldemort left his body. Voldemort is not merciful, not even to his followers. And the stone; it has been destroyed."

"Destroyed, sir?" asked Ron, "But that would mean that Nicholas Flamel will die."

"You know about Nicholas," said Dumbledore, happily, "They have enough Elixir of Life to set things in order and yes, eventually they will die."

Seeing the amazement etched on every kid's face, Dumbledore added, "To you it seems incredible, but to Nicholas and Perenelle, his wife, it really is like going to bed after a very, very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

The kids tried to understand what Dumbledore had just said. However, their musings were broken when Harry shot another question.

"Sir, why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died to save you," replied Dumbledore, "If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's for you leaves its own mark. Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Harry's eyes were moist on hearing this. Dudley gave him a sympathetic smile.

"But what happened to me, Sir?" asked Ayesha.

"Before I answer you, you need to answer me, Ayesha," said Dumbledore, "What happened down there?"

Ayesha took a deep breath. "I tried binding Quirrell with ropes, but the moment they touched him I felt a pull towards him, as if I m being connected to him. First time I was able to get away from him. I didn't understand anything, so I tried again. But next time, I just couldn't get away from him. It felt as if he is making me weak. I felt hollow, empty from inside. Blood started coming from my mouth. Then, after some time, I passed out."

Dumbledore pondered over what Ayesha had said for a moment. Then he said, "I think a connection was made between you and Voldemort. He was drawing magical energy from you."

"But Sir, how's that possible?" asked Hermione, "Why would he do that?"

"Quirrell was sharing his soul with Voldemort. When Quirrell tried to touch Harry, his skin burnt and he was drained of magical energy. This also affected Voldemort, who is already weak. So, when Ayesha tried magic on Quirrell, it bound Ayesha and Voldemort together; a connection was set. Voldemort realised the source of energy he so badly needed to not only attack Harry, but also to leave Quirrell, in case."

"Why the connection was set only between Ayesha and Voldemort? Why not between Voldemort and Harry?" asked Ron.

Hermione shot Ron a very angry look. There was silence for a moment before Dumbledore turned towards Ayesha and said, "They know Ayesha. They heard the conversation we had." A pause. "The connection was set between Ayesha and Voldemort only because they are blood relatives and close ones. Voldemort is a very powerful wizard. He has expanded the limits of dark magic. However, he never gave any importance to love and relations. He remains ignorant of their powers, but he is magically advanced enough to identify the connection the moment it was set between himself and Ayesha."

"So, he knows now," whispered Ayesha.

"I don't think so," replied Dumbledore, "Not now. But he will try to decipher this connection as soon as possible as will as his inability to touch Harry. Eventually he will know both the secrets."

"But why did she bleed?" asked Hermione.

"That, I think," said Dumbledore, "was only because Ayesha is weaker of the two and doesn't know how to stop the flow of energy. Not everyone can transfer magical energy. Voldemort, due to his advanced knowledge and Ayesha, due to her vast magical energy can do this. The magical flow is smooth only when the two have mastered the process and do it mutually. Otherwise the weaker person suffers; it is dangerous and can even lead to death. That's why it is so rare."

All kids were immersed in their own thoughts while Dumbledore observed them. Harry and Ayesha were to lead a life thrust on them, while others had chosen a life which would involve great difficulties. How much he wished that he could prevent that, protect them, that they could lead a normal childhood. How much he wished …

"Sir, Quirrell told me that Professor Snape was trying to protect me. Why?" asked Harry, breaking Dumbledore's train of thoughts.

"It's because he felt himself in debt of your father," replied Dumbledore. Seeing a shocked expression on Harry's and Dudley's face, he added smiling, "Your father once saved Severus's life, something he could never forget. He felt the need to clear all the accounts so that he can peacefully hate him. Severus' and James' hatred for each other was not unlike yours and Malfoy's."

The conversation was broken when Madam Pomfrey entered the infirmary and announced that the patients needed rest. All of them left, leaving Harry and Ayesha with Madam Pomfrey. She gave them some potion and soon Harry and Ayesha were fast asleep.

It was end-of-year feast and thanks to Dumbledore, Ayesha and Harry were allowed to go. However, the famous five got late for the feast as Madam Pomfrey kept fussing about Ayesha and Harry. So when they entered the hall it was already full. As soon as they entered the hall, there was a sudden hush and suddenly everyone started talking loudly. All eyes followed them. Thankfully, Dumbledore came soon and the babble died away.

The Great Hall was decorated with silver and green drapes, since Slytherin had once again won the house cup. They were leading with four hundred and seventy-two points, followed by Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty-six points, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points and Gryffindor at last with three hundred and twelve points.

However, when Dumbledore dished out last-minute points, it was Ravenclaw who won the house cup, thanks to sixty points Dumbledore awarded to the Dudley, Ayesha, Ron, Hermione and Harry, each. The whole hall erupted in cheers, because even Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin.

The rest of the days were spent celebrating, first the downfall of Sytherin and then, their passing the exams. Hermione, as expected, had topped the year. Soon it was time to pack the luggage and go home. All of them had fun-filled journey back to London.

"Hello everyone," Petunia waved at the kids.

Vernon and Petunia had spotted the kids first. Soon they were joined by Ron's and Hermione's parents; Ayesha was to go to orphanage alone.

"So kids, how was the term?" asked Vernon.

"Well -" replied Harry, searching for appropriate words.

"It was -" continued Dudley.

"Awesome," said Ayesha.

"And peaceful," added Hermione.

"Like a volcano," whispered Ron, winking at his friends.

They all stifled their laughs, waved each other and went to their homes, all happy and hopeful about a peaceful year next year.


	11. Holidays

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone. Loads of thanks to all those who read, reviewed or added this story This chapter is more of a filler or let's say talks about the happy time spent by the kids in holidays. I love describing happy moments. **

**Yeah thankfully no one noticed, though I didn't give much of a chance, that Ayesha went to orphanage alone. My mistake. Ayesha lives in an orphanage, alright, but in India. She couldn't have been able to go to India from London all alone. So, here is the explanation.**

**Ayesha went to her flat her _Nanaji_ had in London to wait for Lara (I have explained this character in this chapter). She had hardly waited for one hour when Lara arrived in the flat with the help of a portkey. They had half an hour before the portkey would activate for the return journey. Lara called up Ayesha's _Nanaji_ – Rahul – to tell him about her reaching there safely. After half an hour, the portkey started glowing. Lara and Ayesha touched it and felt a tug at the navel. After what seemed a lifetime, they landed in Ayesha's home in India. Lara had her car with her and soon they were driving back to the orphanage.**

**On with the chapter now.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Holidays**

Ayesha was sleeping peacefully; she was not an early riser, so when she heard something pecking at her window, she was clearly annoyed. She pulled her sheets over her head in order to avoid the noise. But when it did not stop she peeped out from her sheets and squinted at the window to see what was making the _racket … okay noise_. She saw a bird striking it's beak at the window pane. _Which bird is it?_ she thought, _owl! … OWL_

She bolted to the window, opened it carefully and let the owl come in. Thankfully, it did not flutter around the room; it simply flew to Ayesha's bed and slumped there. Ayesha glanced around the room to see anyone disturbed by this little commotion. Seeing no one as much as stir, she let out the breath she was holding.

Ayesha noticed a parchment attached to its leg and removed it carefully. She then cupped her hand, put water in it and let the owl drink water. She also fumbled through her trunk, as quietly as possible, for the packet of sweets she had received yesterday from her _Nanaji_, took out a few and fed the owl. While the owl was eating the sweets, she opened the parchment. Her eyes immediately went to the bottom of the letter and there it was – Ron. _What else to expect of him. Thick head_, she smiled. She read the letter quickly. She quickly wrote a reply and waited for the owl to recover from the fatigue.

Her thoughts wandered to her friends. Hermione had called Ayesha to invite her to her place. Harry and Dudley had also called her to tell her about their Switzerland tour. But only Ron did not have the brains to think that she lived in a muggle orphanage. She knew she couldn't blame him as she had hardly told them anything except a telephone number.

Dispelling all these thoughts from her mind she looked at Errol, which looked much better now. She tied the letter to Errol's legs. It nipped her hand affectionately before flying out of the open window.

* * *

Lara was a kind but strict matron. She was in charge of the orphanage where Ayesha lived along with seventeen more kids. She was a catholic. She had started this orphanage some twenty years ago when her husband and her only boy, ten year old, had died. This morning she was busy supervising breakfast preparation, when Ayesha entered the dining hall and slumped into a chair.

"I heard some noise from your room today, early morning," Lara said, sitting across Ayesha.

"Oh –er– actually a bird was d-doing that," stammered Ayesha.

"I see," said Lara, staring at Ayesha for a moment, "So, why did you open the window?"

Now Ayesha was clearly at loss for words. She looked down at her toes and mumbled, "GotaletterfromRon."

"Didn't get that."

"I mean," said Ayesha, still looking down, "I got a letter from Ron. He doesn't know how to use telephone, so he used the usual way."

Lara was quiet for a moment before she ordered Ayesha to look up. Ayesha obeyed.

"You do realise that it's for your own good that I don't allow you to have your _usual_ methods of communications."

Ayesha nodded.

Lara continued, "It's okay this time. Not your fault. Be careful next time. I hope no one saw that owl."

Ayesha smiled and said, "No one; everyone was sleeping. I checked that before letting the owl in."

Lara was a muggle but she knew about magic. Ayesha's Nanaji – Rahul – was Lara's childhood friend, so he had told her everything about his world.

"So, when's Rahul coming?" asked Lara.

"Tomorrow morning," replied Ayesha, grinning widely. "His family's going today for the trip. Oh … it's going to be so much fun."

Lara smiled; _she surely deserves to be happy_. She got up to go to kitchen and ruffled Ayesha's hair, saying, "I know."

After breakfast, Ayesha helped Lara with some household work. She also told her about her whole year. There was so much to tell as it was not possible for Ayesha to write her back lest it should draw unnecessary attention. The whole day passed with a blur and soon it was time to go to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, Ayesha."

"Mm.. m…" mumbled Ayesha and turned her side on bed.

"Good morning, Ayesha."

"I … want – to sleep – more," said Ayesha, yawning all the while.

"Oh, come on, Ashu. Wake up."

Upon hearing 'Ashu', a nickname given to her by her _Nanaji_, Ayesha bolted up. "_Nanaji_!" she screamed, happily, making many to stir in their beds. She stood up on her bed to hug him.

"Sshh," shushed Rahul, hugging the girl.

"_Namaste_ _Nanaji_," said Ayesha, still in her _Nanaji_'s embrace.

"How's my daughter, eh?"

"Fine. But, how come you're here this early? Weren't you coming at nine?" asked Ayesha.

"Ahh … you ask too many questions …" said Rahul, smiling at her grand-daughter, "You've grown a bit, I must say."

"Full two inches," replied Ayesha, proudly.

"Ha ha," laughed Rahul, "Yes, yes. Okay, now get ready. We'll leave soon."

"Give me fifteen minutes," said Ayesha, rushing towards the bathroom.

"Meet me downstairs with your trunk," Rahul called after her, smiling.

Rahul was in his late fifties, but looked a lot younger than his age. He was tall, with black eyes and short black hair. He was a wizard and brother of Ayesha's father's mother. His relation with Ayesha was not that of _Nana_, but Ayesha had wrongly started calling him that and now it was more of a habit. Presently, he was the Head of Research and Development Department in the Ministry of Magic, India.

Rahul went downstairs and found Lara in the dining room, reading a newspaper. She was unaware of his presence; after all he was here three hours earlier. He went and covered her eyes from behind.

"You think I won't identify you, Rahul," she laughed.

"Does nobody else do this to you?" Rahul asked in mock anger.

"Ha – ha … yeah kids do this, but I think I need not tell you the difference between their hands and yours," Lara replied.

"Alright," he said as he took the chair across her, "How're you?"

"I'm fine and great. You also look okay – okay." She laughed at the glare Rahul gave her. "So, where did you send your family, eh?"

Rahul shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well … they all wanted to go to Trivandrum, Kerala. I'd already been there … some assignment. So, I just convinced them to go ahead without me." He finished giving her a sheepish grin.

"They still have problems accepting her?"

"Oh yes. They'll always have, though it's beyond my comprehension. You know, I feel guilty … having to meet Ayesha like this and having to leave her in an orphanage when she's a big family, but …" He trailed off, sighing. "What would've Ashu felt if she'd been alive?"

"Prejudices … that's all I can say," she paused for a while before adding, softly, "You miss her a lot … Aishwarya, I mean, isn't it?"

"I miss them all, Lara … I miss them all … Aishwarya, Sanjay, Gauri." He paused for a moment, reminiscing the past. "Ayesha has same curly black hair as Aishwarya. Ayesha reminds me so much of her, so much so that I gave her the same nickname - Ashu. She was very beautiful and very intelligent. She knew hell lot more magic at that age than I know at this age." He ended with a sad smile.

Lara held his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I know. Sometimes, looking at Ayesha, I feel I'm looking at your sister – Ashu."

"Sanjay was more of a friend … in fact, best friend. And Gauri … you couldn't meet her … she was a remarkable woman … mature beyond her age. I always felt fatherly love for her … maybe because I don't have a daughter. Ayesha had the best parents in world, only --"

Rahul felt choked with the emotions. He was silent for some time before he got up from his chair and stood by the large and only window in the dining room, staring out. "I couldn't save my Aishwarya. I couldn't save her son and daughter-in-law. I couldn't save her grand-son. But I'll not lose her grand-daughter. I'll protect Ayesha with my life. I'll protect her, no matter what."

Lara got up and stood behind Rahul. She placed her hand gently on Rahul's shoulder. They stood in silence till it was broken by Lara.

"Why do you think Ayesha's in danger? She's safe. Voldemort doesn't know about her."

Rahul replied, still staring ahead out of window, "I don't know but I always have this feeling that he'll know one day and then he'll come after her; either to get his only family back or to get her out of his way."

Lara stood beside him, held his hand and said, "He'll never ever get her. We won't let that happen."

Rahul nodded and smiled back at her. Just then they heard footsteps down the stairs along with clinks of trunk. Soon Ayesha was standing at the door of the dining room, panting and holding her trunk.

"I … a-am … ready," she said, while holding her breath," – _Nanaji_."

"Good," Rahul turned towards Lara. "I take your leave now. I'll see you soon." He hugged her and turning towards Ayesha said, "Let's go, then. I'll take care of that trunk."

Ayesha ran towards Lara and gave her a hug. Lara kissed her on forehead and asked her to take care of herself. After that, Lara went to the door to look for sign of any kid while Rahul took Ayesha's hand in his. When Lara nodded at him, he winked at her and with a pop, he was gone.

* * *

It was Harry's birthday and at present he was busy opening up his presents. His gifts were more or less similar to Dudley's, who had also got a Nimbus 2001. Harry had got a gift from someone stranger. There was a note attached to it that read:

_To_

_Harry Potter_

_A very happy birthday, Harry. You don't know me but I knew your father and mother; we were friends in the school. _

_I hope to meet you soon. _

_Remus Lupin_

_P.S. Hope you like the gift._

Harry eagerly tore open the gift. It was an album, containing photographs of his parents during their school time, marriage and of young Harry. Harry hurried downstairs to show the photographs to rest of the family. Petunia was quite shocked to see the photographs waving and smiling at her, whereas Vernon found it quite funny. Harry and Dudley spent rest of the day speculating about Remus Lupin and tried identifying him from photographs. They even called Hermione, Ayesha and wrote a letter to Ron. Hermione knew the name but couldn't recall where. Ayesha and Ron knew nothing about him, though Ron did promise to ask his father about him.

* * *

Ayesha was having loads of fun with her _Nanaji_ at her own home, where she had lived for one year with her parents. She felt attached to and repulsed from this place, both at the same time. This place held some of the sweetest memories she had and also the nightmare that woke her up so often in the middle of nights.

Only a month was left of her holidays. She had told everything to her _Nanaji_ about the school, but she still hadn't told him about the incident that had happened at the end of the school. She didn't know how he will react. Finally she decided to tell him in the evening when he would be back from work; he was always worried about her security.

Rahul entered the house and found her grand-daughter slumbered on the sofa. She was doing her school homework before going to sleep. Rahul went to his room, got fresh, made two cups of tea and sat beside Ayesha. As if on cue, Ayesha woke up at the same time.

"Oh … when did you come?" asked Ayesha, yawning, "I must have dozed off doing this History essay." She pointed to a five-inch essay.

Rahul smiled, "At least you could write this much. I could never go beyond a paragraph without falling asleep. It always took me four naps and two hours to complete one History essay."

Ayesha grinned at him. She took her tea from Rahul and started sipping it slowly. "How was it at work?"

"Usual work. How was your day?"

"Mine was great. I talked to all my friends and we decided to meet at the Diagon Alley on the third last day. You'll come with me, won't you? I told all of them about you and they want to meet you." Ayesha finished the sentence anxiously.

Rahul was silent for a moment. He looked at Ayesha; she was looking expectantly and anxiously at him. He liked teasing her. "Well … I can't promise you --"

"It's okay," cut in Ayesha sullenly, "I understand."

"You really do?" asked Rahul, now smiling. "I was about to say that I can't promise you a Nimbus 2001. I don't know the whether the model is good or --"

However, Rahul couldn't finish his sentence as he was engulfed in a bear hug by Ayesha.

"You don't have to promise me anything," said Ayesha, all smiling and happy.

Suddenly Ayesha realised her promise to herself about telling him about her meeting with Voldemort. She looked up at her _Nanaji_ and found him looking at her curiously.

"Er – _Nanaji_," she started cautiously, "there's s-something I-I didn't tell you." She was looking down at her toes.

"Yes?"

She narrated whole of the incident from going past the trapdoor till getting up in the hospital and Dumbledore's talk. Rahul listened to everything quietly and grimly. Ayesha dare not lift her head to meet her _Nanaji_'s eyes; she never had hidden anything from him. She finished and kept looking down, waiting for Rahul to say something. However, when he did not say anything even after some moments, she slowly lifted her head and found him pacing up and down the room. Few more moments passed this way.

"So … he knows now," Rahul said finally.

"No. Dumbledore said -"

Rahul raised his hand to quiet Ayesha. "He will know eventually. He might not have a body but he has got his brain with him. He'll figure out … soon." He was silent again.

"I am sorry, _Nanaji_," said Ayesha, hanging her head down.

Rahul came to her and lifted her head with his finger under her chin. "And why are you sorry?"

"I … I should've been more careful around him. I-I --"

"No Ayesha. You need not be sorry because you did nothing wrong. You'll have to face him one day … as his grand-daughter. I never expected it this soon … I-I just don't know what to do …"

He slumped down on the sofa and buried his face in his hands. When he looked up after some time, he had a very determined look on his face.

"Ayesha, you need to learn … beyond your curriculum, so that the day you face him again, you can defend yourself better. You'll have to promise me to be careful in school and to tell me anything and everything you find suspicious in school. Okay?"

"Yes, _Nanaji_," she replied, "I'll not hide anything from you, never."

Rahul nodded absently, still lost in his thoughts.

"Er – _Nanaji_, I wanted to ask you something," asked Ayesha, hesitantly.

Rahul was brought out of his musings. He looked at Ayesha and nodded.

"_Nanaji_, do you think that Dumbledore is right about the connection between me and him?"

"Yes," replied Rahul, softly, "but that's not the only reason. Many generations back, a squib was born in the family. His father decided to transfer some of his magical energy to him so as to save him from the shame of being a squib. He made a potion and gave it to his son. Though that was not enough to make his son a wizard, the process led to some genetic changes in the generations thereafter. With varying degrees, every older member of our family can pass on some magical energy to a younger one."

"But Voldemort doesn't belong to our family. I mean he is not a Sharma."

"No, he isn't," said Rahul, "But once a child was born, the connection was set between the kid and his/her parents. It didn't matter then, whether one of the parents was a Sharma or not. In your case, the connection is two-way as Voldemort withdrew energy from you. The connection was provided by the blood-relation and his advanced magic and your vast magical stores made it two-way."

Ayesha sat their in silence trying to comprehend the meaning of all this. Not all of this was making sense, so she left it at that.

"So what do I do now?" she asked.

"I'll teach you how to control the connection," replied Rahul, "But all that tomorrow. Right now let's go and have dinner."

They had their dinner and then went to sleep. Ayesha fell asleep the moment she touched the bed, but sleep was a far away thought for Rahul. He was thinking about the connection between Ayesha and Voldemort. He needed to do something about it. He decided to talk to Dumbledore also. He will protect Ayesha … from Voldemort.

Rahul's anxiety was somewhat reduced by Dumbledore's assurance. Rahul started with Occlumency for Ayesha. He knew she was too young for this but that was only part of what could prevent the connection between Voldemort and Ayesha. Ayesha, on her part, found Occlumency quite interesting; she decided to tell others about it as well. She had also started meditating; Rahul told her that it would help her in Occlumency. Within a week she started feeling calm and peaceful. Rahul instructed her to continue with this even in her school and approach him whenever she faced any doubt. Thus went by the month.

* * *

It was second last day of holidays. Ayesha got ready quickly; she was very excited to meet her friends and tell them how she spent the holidays. She had also learnt new spells and was dying to experiment a few of them on Malfoy. Rahul had taken three days holiday from work to go to London with her.

"Ready, Ayesha?" Rahul called Ayesha from the living room.

"Give me a minute," yelled Ayesha.

After ten minutes, Ayesha came to the room with her trunk fully packed. She put her wand in her robes.

"Why we had to get up so early?" asked Ayesha.

"Because we have a very long journey to make," replied Rahul.

"But we are apparating, isn't it?"

"So?" asked Rahul, raising an eyebrow, "Ayesha, apparating is, no doubt, the fastest method, but it takes time when we have to cover long distance as long as between India and London."

Seeing the confused looks on Ayesha's face, he started explaining, "Apparition depends on various things – time, speed, number of people side-apparating with you, distance and energy. If you increase the speed of your apparition, then more energy is used which can leave you exhausted. When distance is more, as in our case, it's better to go on a medium or slow speed using more time so that you don't get exhausted when you reach there. Luckily, our family has always had more magical energy than normal wizards, so I can afford to go on fast speed even when the distance is very large and I have you side-apparating with me. Still it will take an hour for us to reach there."

"What? An hour?"

"Yes. You have always apparated within this city, so it never took more than a minute or two. But we are going from one country to another, so it will take that much time. It takes more than two hours at medium speed and fifteen minutes at maximum speed."

"I don't like the feeling of Apparition. And one hour? Gosh!"

"Relax Ayesha. You won't feel the time. Come on, now. We better get going. I also had to take care of the time gap between the two countries."

Rahul went up to Ayesha. He held her hand, looked around the house, and flicked his wand causing the windows and doors to lock themselves. Ayesha tightly held his hand with one and her trunk with another. When Rahul looked at her, she nodded and felt the sucking, vacuum feeling of apparition. She felt she would go sick, but no sooner than the thought came to her mind, she landed on floor of the flat in London. She saw Rahul smiling at her.

"Did you feel the time?" he asked.

"It was definitely longer, but didn't feel like one hour."

"Told you," he grinned, "Let me keep your trunk in the other room and then we'll go to Diagon Alley."

Rahul went to other room, levitating the trunk behind him. He came back and once again held Ayesha's hand and pop they went to Diagon Alley.

Ayesha and Rahul landed in the Apparition Room in the Gringotts, Diagon Alley. It was the only place in Diagon Alley where you could apparate. Rahul paid two galleons to the Goblin at the counter and went out into the Diagon Alley.

The moment Rahul stepped out of Gringotts, he had a very strong feeling of déjà vu. He had come here only once before with his sister when she was about to go into her fifth year. Except for her first year, she had always bought her school material from Diagon Alley as it gave her an opportunity to meet her friends before school. Even last year, he had bought all of Ayesha's material from Rose Street, Diagon Alley's counterpart in India, named after a famous Indian witch.

While Rahul was lost in his old memories, Ayesha ran ahead to find her friends. Though she was new to this place, she didn't feel scared roaming around the streets. _Nanaji_ had told her about his experience here in detail. Soon she spotted her friends having ice-cream. She waved them and ran to them followed by Rahul preoccupied in his memories.

Everyone was there; Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, who was starting her school this year, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Harry and Dudley with Vernon and Petunia. Having finished with the round of introductions, they went ahead with the shopping for school material. Ayesha got a new Nimbus 2001 from Rahul. Once they were done with shopping, they spent time in Leaky Cauldron talking and laughing. This was first trip for Vernon and Petunia whereas Mr. Weasley was asking excitedly about Muggles from Dursleys and Grangers.

It was getting dark, so everyone decided to go back. All the kids though, wanted to spend some more time with each other. Finally Rahul convinced all of them to let the kids come to his house that night and spend the next day together. He assured them that he will take the kids to station. Mrs. Weasley was sceptical about letting so many kids stay with so young a man. However, her apprehensions reduced a bit when he told her his true age and that he himself had three young boys.

Soon, the kids were at Rahul's home. Making sure that the kids were comfortable, Rahul left the to buy groceries. He came back to find the kids well settled and chatting. Harry and Dudley were showing others the photographs of their Switzerland trip. After asking the kids about their food choices, he went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. He was midway though the preparations when Hermione came in to help him.

Once they settled down for the dinner, the conversation steered to one Remus Lupin who had written a letter to Harry on his birthday. And information about him came from the least suspected person – Rahul. He told them that Remus was friends with Harry's father, James Potter. He was one intelligent guy and must have become Prefect or Head Boy. It was this comment when Hermione recalled where she had seen the name – in the Prefect's list.

After dinner, they spent a long time practising various spells. Rahul told them about the loophole in the Ministry's detection of underage magic. Since the flat was registered under Rahul, a wizard, nobody would be detected doing magic here.

Next day morning was spent chatting where Rahul was asked all sorts of questions ranging from magical community in India to Quidditch to various spells and finally to Occlumency. Rahul advised Harry to work on it as well, though he didn't clarify his reasons for it. He also suggested various tricks to Fred and George.

They had a wonderful afternoon as Rahul magically enlarged the house, enough to make flying possible. They had a game of Quidditch with Harry, Ron, Fred and George on one side and Ayesha, Dudley, Hermione and Rahul on one side. Of course, Rahul's team won. They later came to know that Rahul had been chaser on Indian Quidditch team, which won the Quidditch World Cup in 1951. Hermione's flying also came as surprise; she proved herself a good keeper. Harry even suggested her trying out for Gryffindor team, though she laughed it away.

In the evening they went out and roamed around London. They went for a late night movie as well that shocked Ron, Fred and George to a great extent. He thought of it as all magic until Rahul explained the whole science behind it. Everyone was thrilled about roaming around London so late at night, a time they were not even allowed to stay awake till. They came back home and slumped on their bed, soon falling asleep.

Next day Rahul and Hermione were the first ones to wake up. While Rahul made breakfast for the kids, Hermione got them all up and helped them pack their trunks. They got so late with everyone having left their packing till the last moment that Rahul dropped the idea of going to station via taxis. Apparition was the only method. So he clutched Hermione's and Harry's hand and apparated at the Apparition Room at the Platform 9 and ½. He went back and brought Ron and Dudley with him. Next was Ayesha with two trunks followed by two more trips to bring the twins and rest of the trunks and two birds.

Rahul paid at the Apparition Room two galleons each and hurriedly went out. To his relief there were still good five minutes for the train to leave. The kids left to find a compartment for them in the train while Rahul waited for them on the platform. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley glancing anxiously towards the brick barrier, apparently looking for the kids. He walked to them, greeted them and told them how they had come here. Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy with the apparition method but didn't say anything.

He glanced around reliving his memories when he had come to see his sister Aishwarya off to school. She was the only family member who studied at Hogwarts, other than Ayesha of course. All others had studied at Beauxebatons. He had come here for first five years of her schooling; then his own schooling had started. He was brought back from his musings by the racket the kids were making, sharing their fun time with the Weasleys.

Soon the train gave the whistle and the kids boarded the train. All the kids got motherly hugs from Mrs. Weasley. Rahul also hugged them and reminded all of them to stay away from troubles. The train started moving and kids waved them goodbye. Rahul stood there looking at the train till it was out of sight.

He was happy and content to see Ayesha all joyful, being with friends and chattering with them cheerfully. These kids had understood what his own family hadn't all these years. _So much could be learnt from kids_, he thought.

* * *

**That was the chapter.**

**_Nanaji_**** is pronounced as Naa-naa-g and _Namaste_ as Num(b)-us-te ('t' here is pronounced the way French pronounce it, i think.) **

**_Namaste_**** is a way of greeting in India and is generally used to greet elders and respected people.**

**I am using italics for Hindi words, thoughts and words requiring emphasis. If it's getting confusing, let me know. I will try some other way**


	12. Petrifications

**A/N: I am not sure, but this chapter might be a bit too fast. It is revised.**

**I forgot this last time and even this time i havent checked. Anyway the idea about the Ayesha's family being able to pass on magical energy to younger ones was not entirely mine. I built it on an idea from, i think, The Name Is Potter Black. I decided to provide the reference.**

**On with the chapter now.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Petrifications**

"Finally! Back to school," said Dudley slumping to his seat.

The Famous Five were in their compartment. Harry, Dudley and Ayesha were sitting on one side whereas Ron and Hermione were sitting across them.

"I'd never apparated before," said Ron excitedly. "I can bet ten galleons Mom was not happy about it."

"I didn't like the feeling of apparition," said Harry, "I felt I'd get sick."

"You get used to it after some time," said Ayesha.

"Long time to go before we get used to it," said Hermione, "We don't get license for it before seventeen."

"Hey Ayesha, do you have your Sony player with you?" asked Dudley.

"No," replied Ayesha, "It doesn't work in Hogwarts, so I didn't bring it."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Well … according to _Nanaji_," she made her voice slightly hoarse, "the magnetic waves of the player are affected by magical waves or something." She added in her original voice, "Honestly, I didn't understand much beyond this. He always keeps on explaining me the science behind magic."

"He must have been a Ravenclaw, right?" said Harry.

"No," said Ayesha, smiling, "He studied at Beauxbatons. Our whole family except for me and my grandmother went to Beauxbatons."

"Another school?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," replied Ron.

"How many other schools are there?" asked Dudley.

"Only one more," replied Hermione, "Durmstrang."

They discussed the schools where Ayesha told them about Beauxbatons and Hermione about Durmstrang, before it turned to holidays.

"What did you do in holidays, Hermione, since you didn't have the books with you?" asked Ron, winking at others.

"I was researching on Voldemort," Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

Ron gasped and gaped at Hermione.

"What?" she asked him.

"Since when did you start taking his name?" asked Ron, still gaping at Hermione.

"Fear of a name increases the fear of a thing," replied Hermione, "Dumbledore takes his name -"

"Yeah," snapped Ron, "Because he is Dumbledore."

"Oh, come on, Ron," said Harry, "it's just a name and Hermione's right."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "and he's one horrible thing, a maniac, a psychopath a- a – whatever … I requested Daily Prophet for all the news clippings on him. I also read whatever I could find about him in the books. He is no less than Hitler."

"Who's this Hit- er – whatever," asked Ron.

"Hitler," replied Ayesha, "was a muggle psychopath, who wanted to rule the world. He did all horrible things you can imagine to Jews, killed them and whatnot."

"I don't understand one thing, Ayesha," asked Dudley, "Agreed you know about the wizard world. How do you know so much about muggle world?"

Hermione glared at Dudley.

"I've been living," she started, "in an orphanage since I was three years old. When my parents were murdered by Voldemort, _Nanaji_ took me to his house. _Nanaji_ convinced his family to take me in as I had no one else. They did but I was an outcast, all thanks to Voldemort. They always feared I'll curse them or hex them. Seeing the hostility of the family members towards me, _Nanaji_ decided to shift me to orphanage. I attended Muggle school before coming to Hogwarts."

There was an awkward silence in the compartment for few moments before Ron decided to break it.

"Where's Nagini, Ayesha?"

"H.m.m …" mumbled Ayesha, "Oh … Nagini … I can't take her to orphanage, so I left her at Hogwarts only. I'll have to think of something for her. She wasn't happy about being left alone in the school and that too without any company."

"Oh I love Malfoy's expressions whenever he sees Nagini," said Harry, apparently reliving one such moment.

* * *

The sorting went fine and Ginny, Ron's sister, was sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore announced a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Now we understood why we got all his books this year," said Fred.

"Doesn't look better than Quirrell," sighed George.

The second years didn't have to wait for long as Lockhart proved his competence, or rather lack of it, the very next day. He brought a cage full of Cornish Pixies and set them free in the class and the worst part was he, himself, didn't know how to get them under control. The whole class was in chaos. Pixies shot in every direction like rockets. They ripped books apart, sprayed inks everywhere and broke the glasses of windows. Lockhart left Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ayesha and Dudley to 'nip them in the cage'.

When Ron tried to cast a spell on them, a set of pixies caught his wand and broke it into two. It was only after Hermione cast a Freezing Charm on them that others knew what to do with the pixies.

The rest of the week was not any good. Harry landed himself in a detention for arguing with Professor Snape in Potions class. Nagini had curled itself around Ayesha the moment she went to meet it and had refused to let go. So, Ayesha carried her to all her classes. It turned out to be a bad idea as Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff, spotted Nagini and the Hufflepuffs were dead scared of Ayesha since then.

On top of this all, Colin Creevy, a first year Gryffindor, kept following Harry all around the castle, clicking his pictures. Once when Lockhart saw Colin clicking Harry's pictures, he gave Harry a nice lecture about fame.

All in all the first week at Hogwarts was not that good. The five of them were sitting in the Great Hall having their dinner and discussing Ron's wand, which was either back-firing spells or letting out volleys of firecrackers. It was at this moment that Harry got a note from Professor Snape telling Harry that he was to do his detention with Lockhart after dinner.

"Great," slurred Harry, "A perfect end to a perfect week."

After dinner, Harry gloomily waved good-bye to his friends and set off to Lockhart's office. He knocked on Lockhart's office door, weighing detention with Snape against one with Lockhart, in his mind. The door flew open at once and Lockhart beamed at him. _Detention with Snape would have been better_, thought Harry.

Lockhart made Harry address the envelopes while he sat beside Harry signing his own photographs. Harry mechanically kept doing his work, occasionally hearing Lockhart's phrases like, "Fame is a fickle friend, Harry," or "Celebrity is as celebrity does."

It seemed like eternity for Harry, who was now very tired of writing addresses on some thousand envelopes. His thoughts drifted to what his friends would be doing at that moment when he heard it. It was a cold and scary voice.

_"Come … come to me … let me rip you … kill you … let me kill you …"_

Harry gave a loud jump, looking around frantically for the source of the voice. The puzzling part was that Lockhart hadn't heard a bit of it. He simply waved it off saying Harry must have been feeling drowsy. Harry was sure he had heard the voice but Lockhart wouldn't take any of it and sent Harry back to his common room. Harry strained his ears on his way to Gryffindor common room to hear the voice again, but there was nothing … no voice.

Harry told the others about his last night incident and everyone had their own theories. According to Ron, Lockhart was a git, who wouldn't hear anything than his own laud. Dudley, however, agreed with Lockhart's opinion and said Harry might be feeling drowsy. Ayesha and Hermione thought someone might be playing a trick to scare Harry and Lockhart. But Harry was convinced he had heard the voice and it was dangerous.

Days went by and soon it was Halloween. Harry returned from Quidditch practice that night, only to find the common room empty. Ron had left a note to Harry, informing him that they were waiting for him at the dinner. Harry went to his room for a quick shower. It was on his way to the Great Hall that Harry heard the voice again.

_"…rip… tear… kill…"_

Harry stumbled to a halt, clutching the stone wall, listening with all his might

_"…soo hungry… for so long…"_

The voice was growing fainter.

_"…kill… time to kill…"_

Harry was sure it was moving away. He was about to go after the moving voice when he heard someone shout his name. Harry turned to find an incredulous Ron staring at him.

"Where are you going, mate?" he asked, "Great hall's that way." Ron pointed in the Great Hall's direction.

"Ron," whispered Harry, he could still hear the faint voice, "I heard the voice again. It's moving up there." Harry pointed to the opposite direction. "It's moving …"

Harry started running, climbing up the stairs in the direction of the voice. Ron yelled something, which Harry didn't pay any attention to. He kept on sprinting towards the voice. He could still hear it, though it was getting fainter. Suddenly he could hear the voice no longer. He stopped panting, looking around, squinting against the dark to spot the source of voice. He was soon joined by Ron, Ayesha, Hermione and Dudley, all panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Why the hell is there so much water here?" asked Dudley.

"Bet Moaning Myrtle did it," replied Hermione, "She must have flooded the toilet."

Before Dudley could ask anything about Moaning Myrtle, Ayesha gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor.

"Look!" was all she could say.

Something shining was glistening on the wall. They all edged nearer the wall slowly. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What's that … hanging underneath it?" asked Ron, his voice shaking a little.

It took no more than a minute for them to identify what it was. It was Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, still as dead, hanging upside down by her tail from a torch bracket.

"Let's get out of here," said Dudley.

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "We wouldn't want to be seen here."

But, it was too late. From either end of the passage, came the sounds of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud and happy talk of well fed people. Soon there were students at either end of the passage, silent and staring at the writing on the wall. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley and Ayesha stood in the middle of the passage.

Someone shouted through the silence.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Draco, who had pushed to the front of the crowd. He grinned at the sight of immobile cat and then glared evilly at Hermione and Dudley.

Soon, Filch arrived at the scene, apparently attracted by Draco's shout. He went berserk to see his cat immobile and blamed Harry for murdering his cat. Harry was sure Filch would have killed him had it not been for Dumbledore. Dumbledore swept past the five kids and removed the cat from the bracket. He ordered all the students to proceed to their dormitories except Ron, Harry, Ayesha, Hermione and Dudley.

Lockhart led Dumbledore, Professors Snape and McGonagall and the kids to his office, where Dumbledore examined the cat. While Dumbledore was examining the cat, Lockhart was making all kind of suggestions.

At last Dumbledore said, "She is not dead, Argus. She has been petrified, but how, I can't say …"

"He did it," shrieked Filch, pointing at Harry, "Ask him."

"Argus," said Dumbledore firmly, "No second year could have done this. This is Dark Magic of advanced level."

"Then what were they," said Filch, pointing to all five of them, "doing there in the corridor. Why were they not at the feast?"

All five of them exchanged glances. Harry gulped nervously; he had led all of them here. How would he explain their presence at the scene?

"If I might speak, Headmaster," said Snape, and all the kids lowered their heads in defeat; whatever Snape was about to say would only worsen the situation for them.

"Potter and his friends were at the wrong place at the wrong time," he said with his usual sneer, "I remember seeing his friends at the feast. Owing to the suspicious circumstances, I would like to ask him why was "Potter not at the feast?"

Harry immediately launched into his explanation about Quidditch practice.

"We decided to go look for Harry as he was late for dinner," said Ron, "We spotted him but he said --" Ron looked at Harry.

Harry was frantically thinking for something to say. Somehow he felt that telling the teachers about a bodiless voice would seem far-fetched. "That I wasn't hungry and would like to take rest instead." Harry finished the sentence for Ron.

Professor Snape raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at the kids one by one, making all of them feel as if they were being X-rayed.

"Innocent until proven guilty," said Dumbledore, firmly.

The kids let out the breath they were holding. Filch looked furious. Dumbledore assured him that they will be able to cure Mrs. Norris once Mandrakes, procured by Professor Sprout, will reach full size and Professor Snape will be able to make a potion out of them. Filch still wasn't keen on letting the kids go without any punishment, but Dumbledore ordered them to go to their respective dormitories.

The kids went out of the office as quickly as possible. The next few days, Mrs. Norris and whatever happened to her was the talk of Hogwarts. Filch had become all the more meaner on students, Draco could always be found with a nasty smile on his face and Ginny seemed to be very disturbed about the whole incident; she was a great cat lover according to Ron.

Hermione tried her best to find about Chamber of Secrets from the library, but it seemed the whole school was interested in knowing the same and hence there was no book left for Hermione to search in. She ultimately asked Professor Binns, History of Magic teacher, who reluctantly told the class about the legend of Chamber of Secrets.

The crux of it all, as Hermione later shared with Dudley and Ayesha beside the lake, was that Salazar Slytherin had made a chamber about which other founders knew nothing. He sealed it before leaving the school owing to his differences with other founders over the selectivity of students; Slytherin wanted to keep the knowledge of magic within the all-magical families. It is believed that within the chamber lies a monster which when unleashed would purge the school of all those people Slytherin deemed unworthy of magic. It is also said that his heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and set the monster free.

"I just hope," Dudley mumbled, "those rumours don't start again."

"What?" Ron asked him.

"Harry and Ayesha being Parseltongue," Hermione said, "or they will associate them with this."

"The other day, Justin saw Nagini curled around my neck when we got out of the Herbology class," said Ayesha, "He was dead scared."

"Are you still carrying Nagini everywhere with you?" Harry asked Ayesha.

Ayesha nodded and hissed something. A moment later, Nagini came out of Ayesha's robes and curled herself around Ayesha's neck. It was still small, only three feet long and that's why it couldn't be spotted curled around Ayesha's waist from outside. All four of them were friendly with Nagini; even Hobbit and Hedwig, Dudley's and Harry's owls, had become friends with Nagini.

"But why?" asked Hermione, "You never did that in first year."

"She feels lonely," answered Ayesha, staring after Nagini which had now slithered down to the ground and was hunting for its food. "She was too young when _Nanaji_ sent her; she couldn't even slither properly. Now that she is over one year old, she craves company. Except for Hedwig and Hobbit, no one else comes closer to her. So … I decided to keep her with me all the time. I shouldn't have bought her … but it was more of she found me than I found her."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"Well," said Ayesha, "The shop where I went to buy pets also had few snakes. In India, snakes are considered pious, you know, so the shop had them. I was just looking around when this snake, hardly two months old, called me by my name. I went up to her and opened the cage and she awkwardly slithered to my palm. I couldn't keep her back; she simply won't go down. The shopkeeper was surprised, you know. He told me that this snake had never even looked at anyone else. _Nanaji_ joked that it might be my Familiar. Finally, I decided to keep it."

"Familiar?" asked Harry, "What's that?"

Hermione answered the question, "Familiars are magical animals who know you through and through. They are magically bound to you and obey only your orders. They are very rare."

"So," said Ron, "Nagini is your Familiar. Great!"

"I don't know as yet," said Ayesha, "It can't be confirmed until and unless she shows some magical powers. Only then we will come to know."

"Interesting," smiled Dudley, looking at Nagini.

* * *

Apparently, people had indeed forgotten about the first year incident. Therefore, there were no rumours in the Great Hall when the five of them went for breakfast. however, they did find Draco sulking at the Slytherin table

"I wonder what's wrong with Malfoy," Harry wondered aloud.

"He must be dying to tell everyone that he is Heir of Slytherin," Ron said.

"You reckon, he is?" asked Ayesha.

"Of course," said Harry, "Forgot what he said after reading the writing on the wall? 'You'll be next mudbloods!'"

"His whole family had been Slytherin for centuries," added Ron.

"But how to prove it?" asked Dudley, darkly.

"Maybe we can trick Crabbe and Goyle into telling us," suggested Ayesha, looking at Hermione hopefully.

All three boys also turned their attention towards Hermione; she was sure to know a way. "I'll find out a way," said Hermione.

Hermione quickly found out a way. At lunch, she told others about Polyjuice Potion. Harry and Ron were all for it, but Hermione warned them that it was a very difficult potion. Dudley, however, wasn't very enthusiastic about it when he learnt that it would take one month to brew. Since it was the only way, as pointed by Ayesha and Hermione, he gave in.

The first step was to find out a place to brew the potion away from prying eyes. Hermione and Ayesha took the boys with them to the same corridor where Mrs. Norris had been petrified.

"Why are we here?" said Harry, looking around for any sign of Filch.

"We need a place to brew the potion," said Hermione.

"And it's the best place," said Ayesha, pointing to the toilet at the end of corridor.

All five of them moved towards it. Hermione and Ayesha opened the door and stepped in. The boys, however, stood still at the door.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"It's girl's toilet," said Ron, "We can't come in."

"No one would be in here," said Ayesha, "This is Moaning Myrtle's place."

They went inside and found Moaning Myrtle floating above the last stall. She eyed the boys suspiciously, but before she could say anything Hermione asked her about the night Mrs. Norris was petrified. The meeting didn't turn out to be any fruitful as Moaning Myrtle, instead of answering them, started crying and dived head-first into the toilet splashing water all over them.

Now that the problem of a safe place was solved, the next problem was to get the book out of the library. It was in the Restricted Section and one needed a signed note from a teacher to get the books out of there.

However, Dudley found the solution to the problem the moment he saw Lockhart. He grinned widely at others who also understood Dudley's intentions. They all convinced Hermione to get the note signed from him, not only because she was the topper of the class but also because she had read all his books and could easily refer to any of his _brave_ expeditions to distract him if the need arose.

Once they were successful in getting the signed note, they started reading the theory about Polyjuice Potion. It was certainly a very difficult potion and Ayesha, who was the best in Potions, took the responsibility to brew it. They decided to start the brewing on coming Saturday after the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

* * *

Harry was coming back from yet another Quidditch practice. Wood was making them practice harder and longer than usual because the whole Slytherin team had got new Nimbus 2001 models, thanks to Draco's father. Harry decided to go straight to the Great Hall; he didn't want to miss his dinner.

The whole castle was deserted; everyone was in the Great Hall for their dinner. It was all quiet, that's why Harry was startled when he heard a loud 'crack'. Harry stared at the thing that had appeared from nowhere in front of him. The little creature had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. The creature bowed so low that its long nose almost touched the floor.

"Harry Potter!" squealed the creature in a high pitched voice. "So long Dobby has wanted to meet you … it's an honour."

"Er – thanks," replied Harry, nervously, "But who are you?"

"I is Dobby, Sir," replied the creature, "An house-elf."

Harry decided to ask Hermione about house-elfs later; it would be rude to ask Dobby what he was.

"Er – Dobby, is there any particular reason you are here?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Dobby, glancing nervously around. He, then moved closer to Harry, "Dobby is here to warn you, Sir."

"About?" asked Harry, suspiciously.

"Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Dobby wanted to stop you from coming here. Harry Potter is too precious to lose. But Dobby never found you alone to warn you."

"What is about to happen, Dobby?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Terrible things. There is a plot. Dobby had known for some time. You must go back home and stay there safe."

"Who's plotting them," asked Harry, but he was shocked to see Dobby banging his head on the wall instead of answering him. He had to grab the house-elf to stop him from it.

"Why are you banging your head?"

"Dobby has to punish himself whenever he does or says what he is not supposed to."

There were faint noises; _maybe dinner is over_, thought Harry. Dobby also seemed to think along the similar lines.

"Go back, Sir," he whispered urgently, "You must go back and be safe."

Before Harry could ask him anything, Dobby vanished with a loud 'crack'. Harry stared at the spot where Dobby had stood a moment back. Just then he saw students heading back to their common rooms. Harry spotted Harry, Hermione, Ayesha and Dudley and ran to them. He quickly led them to an unused classroom.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"You heard the voice again?" asked Dudley.

"No, No," answered Harry, restlessly, "nothing of the sorts."

"Thank God," said Ayesha. She handed Harry a paper bag. "We thought you got late practising, so we brought you food."

Harry took the bag and immediately narrated them what had happened moments before. He also asked them what house-elf was, to which Ron gave him a long answer explaining house-elfs, their magical bond with the families they served, how they could be freed, etc.

"But how did it vanish?" asked Dudley.

"Must have apparated," suggested Ron.

"You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"House-elfs can," said Ayesha, "Their magic is different than wizards and witches. They can apparate in and out of places which have anti-apparition wards."

"What dangers he could be talking about?" asked Hermione, thinking.

"Of course, Chambers of Secrets," said Ron.

"First, Harry hears a voice, then a cat is petrified and then Dobby warns him off of the dangers in the castle," said Dudley, darkly, "This is spooky."

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go and sleep peacefully," said Hermione, sounding uncertain about a peaceful sleep, "We have a busy day tomorrow … first the match and then the potion."

* * *


	13. Polyjuice Potion

**A/N: This also is a revised version. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Polyjuice Potion**

The start of the next day was not any good. On one hand, Gryffindor team was being flattened by the Slytherin team and on other hand a rogue bludger was trying to flatten Harry. Fred and George were trying their level best to keep the bludger at bay from Harry, but that kept the other bludger free to hit the Gryffindor team. Harry was flying all over the Gryffindor pitch to trail off the bludger but it would not leave Harry.

Draco found it very amusing and was taunting Harry about it, when Harry spotted the snitch near Draco's ear. Harry went after it, scaring Draco, who thought Harry was attacking him. Harry was about to close his hand on the snitch but –

WHAM!

The rogue bludger had hit Harry's wrist. Harry could feel the broken bones. He also lost his balance on his broom. He locked his legs on the broom and extended his other hand to the snitch. At the last moment, Harry almost jumped off his broom to grab the snitch and lost his balance completely.

Harry fell down and hit the ground. He vaguely heard Lee Jordan announcing Gryffindor's victory. Dudley and Ron quickly took him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry some potions and left him with his friends. They were soon joined by the Gryffindor team which congratulated Harry for his excellent flying and spectacular catch. They had brought with them cakes, pastries and bottles of pumpkin juice. They had not even spent quarter of an hour enjoying the party, when Madam Pomfrey came storming over and made everyone go out. Harry was to be discharged next day.

The others decided to go ahead with the Polyjuice Potion. They spent rest of the day in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, brewing the potion. They went to meet him after dinner and told him about the progress of the potion. Madam Pomfrey didn't let them stay for long and Harry was again left alone.

He was thinking about the bludger when he heard familiar 'crack' and turned around to find Dobby staring him. A lone tear was running down his face.

"Dobby warned Harry Potter," he started, "but he still did not go back."

"Look Dobby," said Harry as gently as possible through the pain he was feeling in his arm, "I'm not going anywhere. Hogwarts is my second home."

"Dobby thought his bludger woul--"

"Your bludger?" said Harry, anger rising in his voice, "You tampered with that bludger? You better stay away from me once my arm is okay or I'll strangle you."

"Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe, away from danger. You mean a lot to us, the lowly, enslaved dregs of magical world. We were treated like vermins before you defeated You-know-who. Of course, Dobby is still treated like that, but for most the situation has improved. Dobby can't let you stay at Hogwarts where dangers are lurking and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened once more --"

Dobby suddenly stopped and then grabbed a jug from the nearby stool and hit himself on his head with it. Harry had to snatch the jug from Dobby to prevent him from hurting himself.

"Chamber of Secrets had been opened before?" Harry asked Dobby.

"Don't ask more of Dobby," answered Dobby, sobbing, "Dobby can't answer you, Sir. You must go back, Sir, you must go back."

"I'm not going anywhere," said Harry, firmly, "My cousin and one of my best friends are muggle-borns. They'll be in danger if Chamber of Secrets had indeed been open." Seeing the shocked look in Dobby's eyes, Harry decided to change the topic. "Whom do you serve, Dobby?"

"Dobby can't tell you, Sir," said Dobby, hanging down his head. "You are brave, Sir, ready to risk your life for others."

Harry was about to say something when he heard some voices. His eyes darted to the door, someone was coming. Harry immediately turned to find Dobby gone. Harry slumped into bed, his eyes on the doorway.

Dumbledore was backing into the infirmary, followed by McGonagall. They both were carrying a stone-like body of a student. Harry heard them whispering about another petrification. It was Colin Creevy. He was found by McGonagall on the stairs with grapes; he must be trying to sneak up here to visit Harry. Harry slowly raised himself and saw Colin lying on the bed with a camera held before his face. Dumbledore removed the camera and opened it. Harry caught the acrid smell of melted plastic.

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looked questioningly at Dumbledore. Dumbledore quietly said, "The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

Both teachers gasped. McGonagall stammered, "But, Albus, who --"

"The question is not who, Minerva, the question is how?" said Dumbledore gravely.

Harry woke up next day to find his arm perfectly okay. Madam Pomfrey checked him and then freed him. Harry went to the Gryffindor common room but didn't find his friends there. He went to the Ravenclaw common room also but they were not there. He went straight to the Myrtle's bathroom. He found them brewing potion, all with grave expressions.

"We heard what happened to Colin," replied Hermione to Harry's unsaid question.

"Draco was in a very foul mood yesterday, after losing the match," said Ayesha, "I think he took it out on Colin."

Ron raised his eyebrows at Ayesha. "Since when you have become friendly with Malfoy, to call him by his first name?"

Hermione replied him instead, "She almost always calls everyone by their first names. You just noticed now."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"It's more of a habit. In India, we call everyone by their first names," replied Ayesha, "I try calling people by their surnames but most of the times, I simply forget." She finished with a shrug.

Harry told them about Dobby and what all he had told him.

"So, Chamber of Secrets had been opened before?" asked Dudley.

"Of course, Lucious Malfoy would have opened it during his school time," said Ron, "Now he has told dear Draco Malfoy how to open it."

"I wish this potion gets over soon," said Hermione, looking wishfully at the cauldron.

Weeks went by and fear had spread through the castle. Students moved in groups. The potion, still, was incomplete. They needed bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores. Hermione decided to do the actual stealing in their Potions class. Harry and Ron were to cause a diversion. They were successful, but Harry had the feeling that Snape knew who had caused the mayhem in his class.

Ayesha added the ingredients in the potion and announced that the potion would be ready in two weeks. They thought that if only Malfoy stayed back at castle during Christmas holidays, they could get the confession out of him.

Coming back to the great hall for lunch they noticed that they students were talking excitedly, something that was missing since the second attack. Fred and George told them about the Dueling Club that would be starting that very night after dinner. Everyone was excited about it, so the hall was full at eight o'clock. The dining tables had been removed and at the centre was a long golden stage. All the students gathered around it.

"Who'll be teaching us?" asked Dudley.

"Maybe Flitwick," answered Hermione, "I heard he was a dueling champion at young age."

"As long as -" Harry started but ended with a groan when he noticed that walking onto the stage was none other than Lockhart.

"Hello, everyone," he said smiling, at the students, "Now Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to start this dueling club."

The five, however, didn't listen to his further drones about himself. They were thinking of leaving the Great Hall, when they saw Professor Snape walking onto the stage.

They saw him and Lockhart standing face-to-face, raising their wands like swords in front. Then they bowed; Lockhart did whereas Professor Snape simply jerked his head. Then they turned around and walked few steps before turning again to face each other.

"We will cast our spells on the count of three," Lockhart told the silent crowd, "One … two … three …"

Professor Snape cried 'Expelliarmus' and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. He got up and walked up the centre of the stage.

"This was a Disarming Spell. A bit too obvious, Professor Snape, but I didn't stop it. I felt it would be instructive to let them see." Lockhart finished, smiling widely.

Professor Snape looked murderous, a fact that possibly Lockhart also noticed.

"Let's have a voluntary pair for further demonstrations. How about --" His eyes moved over the crowd, "Miss Malhotra and Mr. Weasely."

"Weasely's wand causes devastation with simplest of spells. We would be sending what remains of Malhotra in a matchbox," said Snape. He added with a sneer, "Might I suggest someone from my house? Malfoy?"

Ayesha walked onto the stage and so did Draco, smirking. They stood facing each other, gave their heads slight jerk, turned and moved few steps. They turned again to face each other, wands at the ready.

"On the count of three," said Lockhart, "And disarm only. One … two … three …"

Ayesha raised her wand but Draco had already started on two. His spell hit Ayesha on the head and she fell on stage's floor. She quickly got up and yelled, "Rictumsempra."

The spell hit Draco in the stomach and he doubled over, wheezing. Before Draco could yell any other spell, Ayesha shot a Tickling Spell at him and Draco sank to his knees, unable to control laughing. Ayesha thought it unsporting to bewitch Draco while he lay on floor but it was a mistake. Draco yelled, "Serpentsortia" and a snake shot out of his wand.

There were few screams from the crowd as it backed away swiftly. Ayesha shot one look at snake and then smirked at Draco. "True Slytherin," she whispered at him. Draco was not looking happy with himself.

Before Ayesha could do anything, Lockhart took charge. He brandished his wand at the snake, but instead of vanishing, the snake flew some ten feet and then fell on the stage. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight towards Justin Finch-Fletchley and raised itself again, fangs exposed, ready to strike.

Ayesha quickly moved towards the snake and hissed, _"Ssstop."_

The snake jerked its head towards Ayesha and then again turned back to Justin.

"_Leave him alone_," Ayesha yelled at the snake.

The snake looked at Ayesha and then slumped on the floor. Ayesha felt relieved and looked at Justin, hoping to see him thankful. However, Justin shot her an angry look and stormed out of the hall. Ayesha saw Dudley shaking his head and all the students looking at her disbelief and fear. Suddenly she understood and groaned. _God!_

Snape stepped forward and vanished the snake. He was also looking at Ayesha in a strange way.

Ron grabbed Ayesha by her arm and they all scurried out of the hall.

"Everyone knows now," said Hermione, "whatever we were dreading has finally come true."

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office thinking about Chamber of Secrets and petrifications which have created a tense atmosphere in the school. It was then he received Severus' patronus. Albus, himself, wanted someone to discuss all these with someone and who better than Severus Snape. He sent his patronus with his reply and waited for Severus.

His thoughts drifted to Snape, his student once and a colleague now. How much of a mystery Severus was to everyone in the school. No one knew the real Snape, except, of course, Albus. Not that Severus was open with Albus, but age and experience had taught Albus a lot about people. The mask Severus always kept around people, Albus was sure Severus himself would forget his real self one day. The boy had seen too much at too young an age. The choices he made, the decision he took because of that … he had paid too much …

Dumbledore's musings were broken by a knock on his door. He called Severus in. Severus sat down in a chair across him.

"What brings you to my office at this hour, Severus," said Albus, his eyes twinkling.

"You must be knowing about Harry and Ayesha, I presume," said Snape.

Dumbledore nodded but didn't say anything. Snape waited for him to say something, but when he showed no inclination to continue the conversation, Snape had to ask him.

"And how on earth are those two students Parselmouths?"

Dumbledore kept silent for a moment. "I can only guess, Severus."

Severus gritted his teeth. "Then will you be kind enough to express your guesses?" he said, scowling at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave him a smile before saying, "Harry is a Parselmouth because, I assume, Voldemort passed on some of his powers to Harry, the night he gave him the scar."

"And Ayesha?" he asked, curiously.

"You, of course, know, Severus, how can one be a Parselmouth," said Dumbledore, peering at Severus.

Severus hated being asked questions in answer to his questions. Where he had authority on his students, he had none whatsoever here.

"Of course," said Severus, "Parseltongue is a gift which is passed on through blood. That's the reason I am amused. Ayesha is a Muggle-born. How could she be a Parselmouth?"

"Ah, Severus," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling more than ever, "You are so very wrong here."

Severus stared at him incredulously. Seeing the look on Severus' face, Dumbledore quickly added, "I meant about Ayesha. Ayesha is not a Muggle-born, Severus. She is a pure-blood."

"Still I know no Indian wizard who was a Parselmouth," said Severus.

"You do not?" asked Dumbledore, gazing at Severus.

Irritated, Severus replied, "Of course not." Then, as if sudden realisation dawned upon him, his eyes widened. "Except Sharma."

Dumbledore didn't reply for a moment.

"Will you explain anything, Albus?" asked Severus, scowling.

"You answered your own question, Severus," replied Dumbledore.

"What do you mean? Malhotra and Sharma are related?"

"Ayesha is Sanjay Sharma's daughter, Severus."

Severus raised his eyebrows in question.

Dumbledore continued, softly, "Ayesha's original name is Ayesha Sharma. She changed it to Ayesha Malhotra."

Severus continued to stare at Albus. He half-expected Albus to say that it was some kind of joke.

"How's that possible," whispered Severus, "His whole family died that day. No one survived … no one."

"Ayesha survived. She was the only survivor, though. Sanjay cast a Merlin Shield to protect her."

"What?" Snape gasped, "He … he could cast it?"

"Yes … he could," replied Dumbledore, "And I think that cost his life. Maybe he realised that he wouldn't be able to hold Voldemort for long and he had his only family, his daughter, to save. He chose her over himself."

Severus thought about what he had just heard. _Well, that explains her mastery in Potions_, thought Severus.

"Why did she change her name?" asked Severus.

"Alas! I can't answer you that, Severus," replied Dumbledore.

Severus opened his mouth to protest but Dumbledore said softly, but firmly. "Ask me no questions and I won't tell any lies."

Knowing that he wouldn't get any more information, Severus got up and left Dumbledore's office.

Harry and friends were sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table for their breakfasts. Students kept glancing at Harry and Ayesha. Hermione looked at the High table and found few teachers doing the same. Snape was looking peculiarly at Ayesha. Hermione told others about this, but the moment Ayesha turned, Snape made himself busy with food.

"I think, I should go and talk to Justin and explain him that I wasn't egging the snake on," said Ayesha.

"You can try," encouraged Hermione.

"No point," said Ron, helping himself with more toasts, "Justin is not at the Hufflepuff table. Dudley and I had decided to talk to him today morning, but, it seems, he skipped the breakfast."

"Is he okay?" asked Hermione.

"Okay?" said Dudley, bitterly, "He's avoiding any kind of confrontation with Ayesha. I heard few Hufflepuffs talking about it. That git--"

Hermione sighed. She glanced around. Everyone was eyeing Harry and Ayesha warily as if they will get up any moment and hex them. Hermione hung her head. _Dudley is right; they all are gits_.

"Hey, Heirs of Slytherin," cried someone.

They all turned at the same time to find Fred and George standing, grinning at them. Ayesha and Harry were sitting together. Fred sat on Harry's side and George on Ayesha's.

"Everyone's confused as to who the real Heir of Slytherin is," said Fred, loading his plate with food.

"So, we decided to have voting," added George.

"Would you two like to campaign? Or we should immediately start with the voting?" said Fred.

All five of them were gaping at them.

"What?" asked the twins in unison.

"You d-don't believe we – are --" stammered Harry.

Both the twins laughed heartily.

"Come on," replied George, "We know you all for over an year now."

"But I still think campainging would be a good idea," said Fred, "Let's see who is more frightening to students."

All of them laughed heartily. But that was the only time the five of them laughed that day. Classes turned out to be worse than breakfast. Though teachers acted perfectly normal, students were keeping themselves at distance from Harry or Ayesha. No one would pass them anything. Once when Harry asked a Hufflepuff to pass on a pot to him, he simply ran away.

Potions was better than any other class that day for Ayesha, where no student uttered a single word and she worked quietly with Dudley. Dudley, however, noticed Snape looking at Ayesha strangely. Dudley couldn't place the expressions of his face, there were not much anyway. Ayesha shrugged it off saying, "Maybe he also believes I am Heir of Slytherin."

They met for lunch but Harry refused to go to the Great Hall.

"Let them have their meals in peace," Harry said, bitterly.

Ayesha and Harry went to sit beside lake while the others brought food there.

"I didn't see Justin today," said Ayesha, "I wanted to talk to him."

"He was not there in the Herbology class as well," said Harry, gloomily.

"There's no need for you to talk to him," said Dudley, angrily. "I can't believe these students can be so idiot."

Ron patted Dudley on the back. They quietly finished their lunch and went to their classes. They again met beside the lake in the evening. Facing students was worse than the cold outside. Ayesha was still fretting about talking to Justin, at which Hermione suggested her to go and search for him. Hermione had seen second year Hufflepuffs going to library. She suggested Ayesha to start from there.

Ayesha went straight to the library. She saw few Hufflepuffs sitting at the back of the library absorbed in a conversation. Ayesha couldn't see whether Justin was there or not, so she moved closer. She stopped when she heard what they were talking.

"So, I told Justin to lie low for some time," a boy with a round face was saying, "I mean Malhotra tried to egg on the snake on him in front of the whole school. Who knows what would she do if she finds him alone?"

"But why would she do harm to Justin?" asked a girl with pigtails.

"He spotted Ayesha's snake curled around her neck few days back in the class and told others," the boy replied, "That is what I think angered her. Plus he had once told Harry that he is a Muggle-born. This is not what you tell Heir of Slytherin."

"But who is Heir of Slytherin? Potter or Malhotra?" asked another girl.

A girl with a pimply face replied this time, "I think it's Malhotra. She is a Parseltongue. She carries a snake. And she is a pure-blood herself."

"I think, it's Potter," said the boy, solemnly, "He's also Parseltongue --"

"But," interrupted the girl with pimply face, "he's a half-blood. Plus he defeated You-know-who when he was fifteen year old."

"That's the whole point," said the boy, lowering his voice, "I mean, no one knows how he survived the attack by You-know-who. Only a powerful dark wizard can survive that curse. Maybe that's why You-know-who attacked him at the first place." His voice was barely audible now, "Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him."

"I would still say it's Malhotra," said the pimply girl, firmly. "Potter might be helping her, who knows."

Ayesha could take it no more. She stepped out from behind the bookshelf and cleared her throat loudly. The Hufflepuffs seemed to be petrified by the sight of her.

"Can anyone tell me where is Justin?" asked Ayesha.

"Why?" asked the boy, his voice slightly shaky.

"I want to tell him," said Ayesha, trying hard to control her anger, "that I was not egging on the snake on him. I simply told the snake not to attack Justin."

"We saw everything," said the pimply girl.

"I doubt that," snapped Ayesha, her voice getting louder, "Otherwise you would have seen that snake backed off after I stepped in."

Before anyone could say anything, she stormed out of the room. _Why did I come in here?_ thought Ayesha. She stamped down the stairs to go outside at the lake. Her mind was full of conversation she had heard. She was halfway down the passage when she heard something. A voice. It was growing faint. Ayesha sprinted towards the voice. She had climbed up stairs when she could hear it clearly.

"_I smell blood … I smell blood_"

Ayesha froze. _If this is the same voice Harry had been hearing, then …_ just then Ayesha noticed the scene in front of her. There lying on the floor was none other than Justin Finch-Fletchley, rigid and cold with a shocked expression on his face. Ayesha bent down to have a better look at him. At this point, Peeves came flying over. He saw Justin and went away yelling loudly -

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK IN THE SCHOOL!"

Soon there were students all around Ayesha. Ayesha found herself pinned against the wall. The scene was that of total chaos. Within moments, McGonagall came running. She rested her wand against her throat and ordered the students to keep quiet. After silence was restored, she removed her wand and ordered the students to move back to their dormitories. Ayesha saw the Hufflepuffs she had met in the library coming hurriedly over there.

"There you are," shouted the pimply girl, "Caught in the act."

"Silence," roared McGonagall, "You all," she looked at the Hufflepuffs, "Take Finch-Fletchley to the hospital wing."

The Hufflepuffs immediately obeyed. They were not even out of sight when Ayesha saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dudley running towards her.

"What happened, Ayesha?" asked Hermione, "We heard someone has been attacked."

"Yes," McGonagall answered, "Mr. Finch-Fletchley had been attacked."

The expressions on the faces of Professor McGonagall and the Hufflepuffs carrying Justin away told them everything. This time Ayesha alone had been found at the crime scene.

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered under his breath.

"You will come with me, Miss Malhotra," said McGonagall.

"Professor," started Ayesha, "I didn't do --"

"This is out of my hands," cut in Professor McGonagall.

Ayesha glanced at her friends who nodded encouragingly at her. Ayesha quietly followed Professor McGonagall. After what seemed like eternity, they both stood before a stone gargoyle.

"Lemon drop," said Professor McGonagall. The stone gargoyle came to life and hopped aside, revealing a wall that split into two. Behind the wall was a staircase moving upwards.

"Up you go," said Professor McGonagall, "Headmaster is waiting for you."

Ayesha stepped inside and found herself at a door. She opened the door and went inside. All around were strange silver instruments. There were many portraits on the walls and at that time, all the occupants were sleeping. There was a large red bird at one corner. She was looking at it when Dumbledore came.

Ayesha told him how she was coming back from library and found Justin lying on the floor. To her surprise, Dumbledore didn't think she was responsible for it and let her go.

Ayesha went to her common room where others were waiting for her. She told them everything, starting from the moment stepped inside the library till she left Dumbledore's office.

"So, you also heard the voice," said Hermione, thinking.

"Yes," nodded Ayesha, "And it's a snake."

"What?" cried all four together.

"Yes," said Ayesha gravely, "It was Parseltongue."

"What how's a snake moving around the castle unnoticed?" asked Harry.

No one answered him. No one knew the answer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Dudley, sitting beside Ayesha. They were in their common room. The moment they had stepped inside, other students had emptied the common room.

"Writing to _Nanaji_," replied Ayesha, as she opened her ink pot.

"About?" asked Dudley, raising an eyebrow.

All of them had suggested Ayesha to write to her uncle when there had been first petrification, but she had refused saying that since he had never been to Hogwarts he wouldn't know a thing about it. Plus he will get worried about the whole incident.

"I am going to ask him about the snake," said Ayesha, as he began writing the letter.

"Are you sure?" asked Dudley, anxiously. "You only said he was worried when he knew of the last year's incident. Are you going to tell him _everything_?"

Ayesha sighed, "Not everything. Only that chamber of secrets has been opened and students have been petrified and of course, about the snake." After a brief pause, she added, "There's no point telling him about the behaviour of students towards me. I am used to all this. People back home also didn't like me much. They also hate me for what I have got and not what I am."

Dudley had no answer to this. He simply put his hand around her shoulder. He watched as Ayesha finished her letter. He then called Hobbit and tied the letter to its leg. The eagle flew immediately out of sight.

"Did you tell your parents everything about last year?" Ayesha asked Dudley before going to her dormitory.

"Can't afford that, can I?" replied Dudley, "Mom would go mad if she comes to know Voldemort is back and that he came face-to-face with Harry. And that too in first year."

"I think you should tell her, Dudley," said Ayesha.

"Maybe this year … she might be less shocked hearing about it one year later," said Dudley, smiling.

"Maybe," nodded Ayesha.


	14. Meeting an Old Ally

**A/N: Hello everyone. Yes, this is also a revised version and i tried shortening the chapter. You only know how well that worked.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Meeting an old ally **

Ayesha, Harry, Hermione, Dudley and Ron had come to the Great Hall next day for breakfast. Ron had pointed out that Professor McGonagall would be asking for the names of students who would be staying back during Christmas holidays and that way they would know Malfoy is also staying back or not. So, they had agreed.

The situation had not improved. In fact if possible, it had worsened. Students maintained distance from Ron, Dudley and Hermione also. Everyone was now sure that Ayesha was the Heir of Slytherin and had attacked Colin because he irritated Harry. Who knew, if any of her friends complained about others, she might attack them.

Before the breakfast, McGonagall had asked about the students staying back and pinned a note near the door of Great Hall for them to sign. Malfoy and his goons were staying back, so Harry and friends also signed the note. Holidays would be best time to get the truth out of him. Fred, George, Percy and Ginny were also staying back because Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

They were almost finished with their breakfasts when many owls came swooping in the Great Hall. They automatically looked up; Ayesha had told others about her letter to her uncle. There was no sign of Hobbit. But Hedwig had come with a letter. Harry opened it and read it aloud for others.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been? Did you like your present? I forgot to tell you who I am from the photographs._

_But that's no problem now as I would meet you face-to-face soon. Are you going home for Christmas of staying back at the castle? _

_Do reply back so I can plan accordingly. _

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_Remus Lupin_

Harry looked at others.

"Well … he's actually coming to meet you," said Ron excitedly.

"We can ask him about the Chamber of Secrets also," added Hermione.

"What about our plan?" asked Dudley.

"We can execute that on the first day of the holidays itself," replied Ayesha. "So, that's not a problem."

So, Harry quickly wrote him back a reply telling him about his and his friends' staying back at the castle. He tied it to Hedwig's legs and it soared out into the sky.

Rahul's reply came two days later. He had no idea about chamber of secrets, but he had written about few snakes which could petrify or kill in different ways. They all decided to check on all the snakes in library during the holidays. Ron came up with the easiest option – ask Remus. 'He was a prefect, after all," he had pointed out.

Meeting Remus was the only thing that kept them going through the week. At last the school ended and students went back home. Remus had not written them back, but they still decided to finish off the job at hand as soon as possible.

It was decided that only two of them will go, disguised as Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and Dudley were to go; they were almost as tall as Crabbe and Goyle, while others decided to have fun while they were gone. Hermione gave the boys cookies filled with Sleeping Draught to be fed to Crabbe and Goyle and take their hair. The boys did as told.

Ayesha had put the potion in five glasses. She handed a glass each to Ron and Dudley first, who added Crabbe's and Goyle's hair and drank the potion. Harry, Ayesha and Hermione watched anxiously as Ron and Dudley changed into Crabbe and Goyle. Encouraged, Ayesha added the potion to other three glasses. Ayesha added Hermione's hair to her glass, Hermione added Ayesha's hair to her own and Harry added Dudley's to his. A moment later, the transformations were complete. All of them cheered. Ron and Dudley quickly left the bathroom in search of Slytherin common room.

Harry, Ayesha and Hermione spent their one hour in the bathroom chatting and anxiously waiting for Ron and Dudley to come back.

An hour later, they did come back. And to say in short, they were disappointed. Malfoy knew nothing about who the Heir of Slytherin was. But he did tell them that it had been opened fifty years ago and a 'mudblood' had died at that time. They had hit a dead-end. Their only hope was Remus and according to Hermione – library.

* * *

The kids woke up early on Christmas; actually Ayesha and Hermione woke the boys up. Ayesha and Dudley had been living in Gryffindor dormitories since the holidays. They quickly opened their gifts and then went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

They were about to leave the Great Hall, when McGonagall came striding to them. She informed them that Dumbledore wanted to meet them all. Since Ayesha knew the way to Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall gave them the password and went away.

They went to Dumbledore's office discussing what might be the reason for this meeting. They became nervous when Ron mentioned that Dumbledore might have come to know about the Polyjuice Potion. Keeping their fingers crossed, they entered Dumbledore's office.

There was hardly any change in Dumbledore's office, noticed Ayesha. Dumbledore came a moment later and asked them to sit.

"First of all, I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Professor," answered Hermione for all of them.

Seeing the nervous looks on the kids' faces, Dumbledore smiled and said, "I have called you here for a surprise."

"Surprise?" cried all the kids.

"Yes," Dumbledore's smile had widened and his eyes were twinkling brightly, "There's someone who wants to meet you. Actually, he has come to meet Harry, but I thought it would be great if he meets all of you."

Harry had a feeling that he knew whom Dumbledore was talking about.

"Why don't you come inside and introduce yourself?" said Dumbledore, his face towards the door.

The kids turned their heads towards the door. It opened and came in a young man. He had brown hair and a very kind smile playing on his lips. He walked up to them and stood looking down at Harry.

"I know you," exclaimed Dudley suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at Dudley. The man was still smiling and Dumbledore was looking curiously at Dudley.

Dudley turned towards Harry. "Remember him, Harry? He was our teacher in 4th class!"

Harry looked at the man intently now. Now that Dudley had said that, he could spot few similarities. The smile! It was the same. He had been the only teacher who never thought of Harry as weird.

The man conjured a chair and sat beside Harry.

"How did you recognise me, Dudley?" he asked Dudley, kindly. "I thought I had changed myself considerably."

"Well … it was your smile," answered Dudley, sheepishly.

"You never told me that," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "Remus."

"You are Remus Lupin," all five of them cried.

Remus nodded. "I worked as their teacher," Remus looked at Dudley and Harry, "twice. Once when they were in Kindergarten and then when they were in fourth. Just to see how was Harry doing. After that I would simply walk by his house or school and have a look at him." Remus then turned to Harry. "You look exactly like James, Harry, but you have Lily's eyes."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you five show him your Gryffindor common room," said Dumbledore, "It has been years since he had been there."

Remus beamed at Dumbledore. The kids got up and led Remus to Gryffindor common room. Nobody said a word on the way; they didn't know what to say. Remus, on his part, was feeling déjà vu. After so many years, he was back to his school. Old memories came back flooding to him. In next to no time, they were standing in the Gryffindor common room.

"It hasn't changed at all," said Remus, his voice full of emotions, "Nothing at all."

They all sat down and a moment later, Dudley entered with bottles full of pumpkin juice. He had diverted to kitchens when they all came to Gryffindor room.

Once everyone was settled with pumpkin juice, Dudley started the conversation.

"How are you, Sir?" asked Dudley. "Why did you leave?"

"Yes," added Harry, "Everyone liked you so much." _At least I did_.

Remus smiled. "I think, we need introductions first. I am Remus John Lupin. Call me Remus. I was here, at Hogwarts with Harry's parents. What about you all?" Remus asked turning to Hermione, Ron and Ayesha.

"I am Ronald Weasely," said Ron.

"Son of Arthur Weasley?" asked Remus. Ron nodded.

"I am Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"And I am Ayesha Malhotra," said Ayesha.

"All Gryffindors?" asked Remus.

"No," said Harry, "Dudley and Ayesha are Ravenclaws."

"Dudley was a bit of shock, though," said Ron, winking at Harry, "We are still recovering from it."

Everyone laughed while Dudley playfully hit Ron on his head.

"Why you were er- kind of … looking out for me?" asked Harry, "I mean all this time."

Remus remained silent for a moment as if deciding what to say. "Just wanted to ensure you were okay. I knew Lily's sister didn't like magic. I didn't want you to be sent there but there was no other option at that time and as Dumbledore pointed out Dursleys were the only family you had. I was not sure how would she treat you. No offence," Remus glanced apologetically at Dudley, "but when I saw that you were happy and well cared for with the family, I felt relieved. I kept visiting you discreetly, though."

"Why didn't you come to our house?" asked Dudley.

"Well …" started Remus, "Once or twice I saw your mother and father and I could tell that they still didn't like magic. So, I decided against coming over to your house. After all, Harry was happy there and I didn't want to disturb that."

"What do you do now?" asked Ron. "Do you work at Ministry? How do you know my father?"

Remus laughed before answering Ron's volley of questions. "No, Ron, I don't work at Ministry; they won't give me work anyway. I handle my family's business along with my father's brother."

"What business?" asked Hermione.

"We run Muggle newspaper," replied Remus.

"What?" cried Harry, "You don't work in the Wizarding world?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I work along with my Uncle. My father, a Muggle, used to work with him earlier. After his death, I joined my Uncle."

They spent the rest of the day talking about Remus' school days, where he told the kids about James, Lily and their infamous verbal fights. He also told them about the pranks James, along with him and few other friends, had indulged in. Harry couldn't help but feel emotional hearing about his parents from Remus. He also brought the album Remus had sent him and Remus identified the people in the photographs and recalled the incidents related to the photographs.

At dinner, Remus sat with them and told them that they all would be going to Hogsmeade with him next day. The kids couldn't believe their ears; they were not allowed to go in there until third year. They went to their common room talking excitedly about the scheduled trip next day. Remus had gone to stay in the Guest House.

The next day went great. They explored whole of Hogsmeade with Remus. They bought loads of chocolates and sweets from the Honeydukes, drank butterbeer at Three Broomsticks, and bought stuff from Zonko's joke shop, though Remus didn't let them pay for anything.

"Seriously," said Hermione, glancing at the bags all of them were holding, "Let us pay, at least for few things."

They were at the Three Broomsticks, enjoying their butterbeer at the end of their eventful day.

Remus shook his head. "No," he said firmly, "I am feeling lot lighter, you know."

"And we a lot heavier," laughed Ron.

"How long are you going to stay?" asked Dudley, sipping his butterbeer.

"Just tomorrow," replied Remus. He noticed that kids' faces fell when they heard this. "Don't worry, we still have a day tomorrow to spend any way you kids like. How would you like to spend it?"

The kids immediately started discussing possible places they could go. Harry, however was quiet.

"Er – can I suggest something?" asked Harry, slowly.

"Of course," said the kids. Remus leaned forward.

"Can we go to Godric's Hollow?" asked Harry, gazing at his shoes.

"I will talk to Dumbledore," said Remus, slowly.

Remus noticed that the kids had gone silent, so he decided to change the topic.

"Tell me, why you all stayed back here at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

The kids immediately told him about the attacks that had been going on in the school. They even told him about Harry and Ayesha being a Parselmouths. Remus frowned when the kids told him about the way students were treating all of them.

"All things said and done," said Remus after the kids have told him everything, "but you still haven't told me the reason for your stay in school. In fact, in the light of the attacks, you all should have gone home."

The kids looked at each other. They were not sure whether to tell Remus about Polyjuice Potion. After all, they had broken many school rules. Finally Ayesha nodded at everyone and told Remus about it. Remus' immediate reaction after hearing was not what they were expecting. He simply laughed.

"Like father, like son," Remus laughed. "Were you thinking I will scold you for this? Can't do that, can I? When I myself had broken many school rules during my time."

The kids relaxed and what followed this, was an intense discussion about Chamber of Secrets. Ayesha told him about the monster and the list her uncle had sent her. Remus decided to look at it when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Ayesha," he asked Ayesha, "How come your _Nanaji_ knew about Remus?"

The blank look on Ayesha's face told him that she had no idea about it.

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus, looking from Ayesha to Dudley.

Dudley explained him that Ayesha's _Nanaji_ had told them about him, since they had no clue about him.

"We're not expecting it from him, of all the people," said Ron.

"What's his name?" asked Remus.

"Rahul Malhotra," replied Dudley, immediately.

Remus frowned. "I don't know anyone with --"

"Er- - Dudley," stuttered Ayesha, "His name is Rahul Sharma."

"What?" all kids gaped at her.

"Rahul Sharma did you say?" said Remus, "I don't know him as well. I only know of one Sharma … Sanjay Sharma. He taught us Potions for two years."

The kids were still gaping at Ayesha, while Ayesha was staring at Remus. Remus didn't understand the reaction of kids.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh – oh … nothing," Ayesha recovered first.

"Yeah … n-nothing," said Hermione shooting a stern glance at the boys.

Remus wasn't convinced but didn't press the matter. He paid the bill and they left the Three Broomsticks. They talked about Chamber of Secrets all the way to the school. They said their good-byes after dinner to Remus and went to Gryffindor common room.

The moment they had taken seats in the Gryffindor common room, Ron rounded on Ayesha.

"What was that now?" asked Ron with a slight frown on his face.

"Er – what?" asked Ayesha, confused.

"How come your Nanaji is Sharma and you Malhotra if you two are blood relatives and he is your paternal uncle?" asked Hermione.

"Oh … well … _Nanaji_ changed my last name to Malhotra," replied Ayesha, sadly. "I don't know why what _Nanaji_ always has this feeling that one day Voldemort would know I am his grand-daughter. So, he took all the precautions and one such was changing my surname." She quickly added seeing the scowl on Dudley's face, "I would have told you about this but it never came up in our talks."

"Yeah … it never," said Harry, thoughtfully, "And do you know Sanjay Sharma? I mean, since you are also Sharma."

Ayesha didn't answer straight away. She was staring at her toe-nails. Harry exchanged dubious looks with others who were also looking anxiously at Ayesha.

"He … he is my father," whispered Ayesha, still looking down. Everyone was clueless as to what to say. Ayesha continued, "Sanjay Sharma, my father. Gauri Malhotra was my mother and Ishan … my two month old brother." She added fondly, "All I remember of him is his cute little nose."

This was the first time Ayesha had told them about her family; she never talked about it.

"D-do you remember your p-parents?" asked Ron. "I mean you were only one year old."

"I have few memories," said Ayesha, looking up, "Well … that's because I started having nightmares every other day from the age of three … of screams, different coloured lights and cruel laughs. They were starting to disturb me a lot. By the time I was eight, I was having them daily. I just couldn't focus on anything else and would wake up every night. Madam Lara took me to a psychiatrist --"

"Sorry to disturb," interrupted Ron, "but what is sayik--ik?"

"A doctor who deals with problems of mind," answered Hermione, curtly.

"Yeah," continued Ayesha, "So she took me to the doctor and … well … he kind of got me into some sort of trance, I think. Whatever it was …" Ayesha's voice was now a whisper, "but I re-lived the whole incident of the night Voldemort killed my parents … that was what was haunting me."

"What was the point of all this?" asked Dudley, angrily, "Earlier you were seeing things in bits and then that doctor made you see the whole thing. It would only worsen the condition."

"Surprisingly it didn't," said Ayesha calmly, "the frequency of those nightmares reduced considerably. Now I have that nightmare once a while … I don't think I will … ever get over it"

Harry, Ron and Dudley clearly wanted to ask more but a glare from Hermione and they kept their mouths shut.

"We better go to sleep, I think," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ayesha, getting up, "I am tired … very much." Waving the boys goodbye, Ayesha went up to the girl's dormitories, lost in her thoughts.

"It must be horrible …" said Harry, staring after Ayesha, "to have seen how your parents died." He shuddered at the thought.

"You bet," nodded Dudley, gloomily.

* * *

Next day, Remus announced the kids that he had got the permission from Dumbledore. Now that it was confirmed, Harry couldn't name what all he was feeling. He was nervous and excited at the same moment. He wanted nothing more than to go there and yet was dreading it. Harry dabbed his eyes with the hem of his sleeve.

The emotions Harry was feeling must have shown on his face as everyone was gazing at him, strangely.

"When are we going?" was all Harry could ask.

"Today," replied Remus, "after lunch … we will take a portkey. Be ready at one."

They ate their breakfasts in silence. Remus then left for some talk with Dumbledore.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Er – Harry, I-we would understand if you don't … want us to come with you."

Harry looked at Hermione; his eyes were still glistening with tears. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He finished his breakfast and before walking out of the Great Hall said, "I don't mind you all coming with me."

Dudley started to rise from his seat to go after him but Ayesha stopped him.

"Let him be alone … for sometime."

* * *

They met Remus at quarter to one in the Quidditch pitch. Remus disillusioned them and himself before they took the portkey. Within minutes, they were standing in the middle of the snowy lane. Houses that lined the lane were decorated with Christmas decorations. Remus took them aside behind a huge tree. Looking around for any sign of people, he tapped his wands on all of them to remove the Disillusionment Charm.

They were passing by a church when Harry bumped into Remus. He had stopped. Harry followed his line of sight and saw a war memorial. As they had passed it, it had transformed from an obelisk covered in names to a statue of three people: a man with untidy hair and glasses, a woman with long hair and a kind, pretty face, and a baby boy sitting in his mother's arms.

Harry stared at it for long time. It was strange to see himself carved into a statue with his parents and without any scar. He felt a slight nudge in his arms and saw Dudley prodding him to move. Remus had already moved ahead.

Harry saw Remus pushing open the gate at the graveyard. Now that he was so near it, he was feeling unsure to visit his parents' graves.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt a hand holding his own. Perhaps Ayesha had read the uncertainty in his eyes, because she was holding his hand and taking lead, pulling him forward.

They entered the graveyard. Remus had already reached Harry's parents' graves. He was standing there, staring intently at the graves. Harry left Ayesha's hand. A new excitement flooded him. He quickly made his way towards the graves. Nearer he got the graves, heavier he felt.

There it was, made in white marble and the letters shining …

**JAMES POTTER**

BORN 27 MARCH 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

**LILY POTTER**

BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry read the words slowly. He didn't realise when he bent down. He was on his knees, looking longingly at the graves. His parents were lying there, beneath the stones, unaware that their son was standing there and looking at them. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He so much so wanted to see them, talk to them, hug them … so much he wanted to be with them right now …

Remus conjured a garland of roses and gave it to Harry who placed it on his parents' grave. He wiped off his tears with the back of his hand and got up. He looked up at Remus. Remus placed his hand around Harry's shoulder and led everyone out of the graveyard.

Silently, they made their way towards Harry's house. The moment Harry laid his eyes on the house, he sped up. There in front of his eyes, stood the cottage. Most of it was still standing, but the right side had been blown apart.

He stood at the gate, gazing at the wreck of what must once have been a cottage just like those that flanked it on either side. He grasped the thickly rusted gate, not wishing to open it, but simply to hold some part of the house. A sign rose out of the ground in front of him, up through the tangles of nettles and weeds, like some bizarre, fast-growing flower, and in golden letters upon the wood it said:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard_

_ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

All around these neatly scribbled letters were messages written by people who had come there. Some had written their messages with everlasting ink while others had carved the messages; all wishing Harry luck in his fight against Voldemort.

Harry turned around to see his friends and Remus looking at the sign and him. He beamed at them.

"Can we go inside?" Harry asked Remus.

"Would you like to, Harry?" Remus asked him. "It has been like this for 12 years now." He glanced at the weeds and rubble inside the gate. "I doubt we will be able to make our way inside."

Harry's shoulder drooped.

Remus noticed it, for he added, "You can come here in summer, Harry. I will have it all cleaned by then."

Harry turned around and hugged Remus fiercely, drawing strength from him. Dudley patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically. Ayesha, Ron and Hermione were looking at the house as if paying a silent tribute to it.

They roamed around the streets for few hours, talking, shopping and looking around. Remus recounted few of his visits and the fun he had had there. By the time they returned back to castle, Harry was in a cheerful mood.

Harry slept very peacefully that night. Throughout the night he had dreams of his parents but they were not marred by Voldemort's cruel laughs or his mother's screams, but they were full of happy moments, the moments which would have been his memories, had his parents been alive.


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. Long time, isn't it? Yeah, i know but sorry to say, there isn't going to be any chapter at least for another month. No, no, i am not abandoning the story; i love them too much to do something of this kind. Its just that i am in the last stage of my thesis submission, writing chapters, collecting post-intervention data and all that. Because of all this work, i have not been able to come up with a good chapter. Don't worry, i have the story lined up in my mind, of course, its just that i could not write/type anything.**

**By the way, quite a time back, i started another story. So, you can have a look at that and let me know you like it or not, since i really like that one. It might be too early for anyone else to like it, though :D.**

**And yes, another is doing rounds in my head. Do let me know if anyone knows the birth dates of Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and Draco. Also, if anyone knows the birth years of Bill and Charlie, let me know that as well. **

**That's all, folks. Wish you happy time. Do wish me luck; i need all of that. See you soon; i miss writing my stories.**

**Ciao **


	16. Unexpected help

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am back. Well i am back since quite a time, but i am back to this story. So sorry for the long wait, i my exams and studies are over now. So updates will be faster. I am almost over my typing block; odd one right? Well i had ideas in my mind but was feeling lazy for typing them. Who would not after typing thesis. Anyway, i am free Post-Graduate now. Congrats me.**

**Thanks to hpnut1, Lilly-PotterKOOL, US2UK06 and ShadowMoonDancer for your reviews and comments.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

**Unexpected help**

Good-byes were never easy for Remus. The last time he had done that … well … _now is not the time to think about it_, Remus slapped himself mentally. No matter how hard he tried, he ended up thinking about his past, the happy, sad and bitter memories of it.

He saw kids hurrying towards him. The last two days had been wonderful. This group reminded him so much of his own friends … _not again_, Remus scolded himself again.

"Good morning, Remus," the kids said cheerfully.

"Good morning to all," Remus said with a smile. "Time for me to leave."

"Aren't you even going to have breakfast with us?" asked Harry.

"No, Harry," replied Remus, "I'm rather late. I was waiting for you all to tell you about the monsters you asked me about." Remus lowered his voice so that the kids had to lean forward to hear him. "It's a basilisk. Its stare is fatal. You will find more in the library. But I would advice you to be careful and tell Dumbledore about it." Remus' voice was back to normal now. "Enjoy your holidays. Take care. We will meet soon."

With that Remus shook hands with all the kids and walked out of the grounds and disapparated.

"He's a nice bloke," said Ron, looking at the spot where Remus was a moment ago. "Calm and cool."

"Yeah," said Ayesha, "Except for his eyes. There was something I couldn't place."

Hermione nodded. "I also noticed but only once when Harry was showing the album."

"That is quite understandable," said Dudley, "I mean he was looking at his friends, after all."

"Maybe," Ayesha nodded unconvincingly.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur and again the school was bustling with the school life.

Hermione had researched all on basilisks. She found that spiders were afraid of basilisk whereas rooster's cry was fatal to it. They had also found out why no one was dead yet. The only puzzle was Justin. There was no water or camera which could have prevented him from staring directly at basilisk. The other problem was how the snake was moving around the castle without getting noticed.

Having come back from holidays students had forgotten about the attacks and the tension had reduced significantly. Classes were going on normally and soon it was time for Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. It was Ayesha's and Dudley's first match, so they were excited as well as nervous. Hufflepuffs, on the other hand, were nervous. Fred pointed out that they were nervous Ayesha might petrify them.

All too soon, Ayesha and Dudley found themselves at the Ravenclaw table on the day of Quidditch match. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to coax them to eat something but it was getting difficult for Ayesha and Dudley to do so.

The five of them went to the Ravenclaw common room to get Dudley's and Ayesha's Quidditch things. It was on their way to Quidditch pitch that Harry heard it yet again.

"_Kill this time … rip … tear …"_

He shouted out aloud making the other four to jump.

"I heard the voice, didn't you?" asked Harry staring at Ayesha.

"Well … I wasn't paying any attention," said Ayesha, straining her ears to hear the voice.

"Maybe you heard wrong," suggested Ron. He was also looking around uneasily. "We should make a move. It's their first match," Ron added pointing at Dudley and Ayesha.

Seeing the looks of nervousness and uneasiness on Ayesha's and Dudley's face, Ron flung his arm across Dudley and said, "Flush out your worries, mate. Everything will be alright."

Dudley suddenly stopped moving. He was staring distantly.

"Er – what happened, Dudley?" Harry asked.

"You guys go ahead. I will come in five minutes," said Dudley and sprinted back.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe he took my statement seriously," Ron joked. "Let's get going."

They went to the Quidditch pitch where Ayesha went to the locker room and Harry, Ron and Hermione went to stands.

"Where's Dudley?" Mary asked Ayesha the moment she saw her enter the locker room alone.

"Coming in few minutes," Ayesha said. All the team members were present; Mary – seeker, David – beater, Robert and Shay – chasers and Sophie – keeper. Ayesha herself was a chaser whereas Dudley was a beater.

"Okay," Mary took a deep breath, "we need to win this match. Not only will it fetch us points but also boost our morale since it's our first match of the season. I want all of you to take Hufflepuff seriously. No match is won until it's over. Let me tell you --"

Ayesha couldn't hear what Mary was about to tell the team as they heard Professor McGonagall's voice echoing through the field.

"THIS MATCH HAS BEEN CANCELLED."

The Ravenclaw team rushed outside, sure they heard wrong. They could hear shouts and boos.

"ALL STUDENTS ARE TO MAKE THEIR WAY BACK TO THE HOUSE COMMON ROOMS, WHERE THEIR HEADS OF HOUSES WILL GIVE THEM FURTHER INFORMARION. AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN, PLEASE!"

The crowd started moving grudgingly and protesting. Professor McGonagall again pointed her wand to her throat and shouted.

"POTTER, WEASLEY, GRANGER AND MALHOTRA, STAY BACK."

"What all's happening?" Ayesha muttered to herself as she scrambled through the crowd towards Professor McGonagall. She saw Ron, Harry and Hermione coming with same confused looks as she was carrying at that moment. Professor McGonagall didn't tell them anything but beckoned them to follow her.

They silently followed her, worried about where they were going to. At last she spoke in a very gentle voice as she opened the door of infirmary, "This will be a bit of shock … there has been another attack … double attack. Both of them were found near the ground floor bathroom."

There on the first bed lay a girl whom none of them knew. And in the bed next to hers was –

"Dudley!" Harry ran to his bed.

Dudley lay there motionless holding mirror in his one hand and broom in other. His grip on both was very strong, reason why they hadn't been removed yet. Harry had gone pale while others were staring in shock.

Professor McGonagall didn't let them stay there for long and escorted them to Gryffindor tower. She even let Ayesha stay there.

Gryffindors started talking loudly as soon as Professor McGonagall left. The four of them immediately went to Harry and Ron's dorm. Hermione started pacing the room whereas Harry was too shocked to say anything. Ron was shaking his head while Ayesha was sitting with a thoughtful look on her face.

"We … we got to do something," Ayesha said after a while.

"Oh why … why did Dudley go back?" asked Hermione to no one in particular.

"I think," said Ron slowly, "maybe he figured out something."

"What do we do now?" asked Harry.

"Oh … I just don't know," replied a frustrated Hermione. "I wish we could ask someone, tell someone --"

"What do you want to ask?" asked Ron.

"Who opened the Chamber of Secrets last time," whispered Hermione. "We might get a clue, you know."

"No one will tell us," said Ayesha, "… except … of course …"

"Hagrid," Ron, Harry and Hermione cried together.

Quickly they decided to ask Hagrid that very night. Ron and Harry were to go ask him; there was no point increasing the danger.

While Harry and Ron were gone, Hermione buried herself in books to check what all had she missed on basilisks. "There ought to be something in here to tell us how it is moving in the castle," she kept muttering. Ayesha was also doing the same but only to keep herself busy.

After some fifteen minutes, Hermione slammed the book shut. "There's nothing here."

"What is taking Harry and Ron so long?" asked Ayesha, anxiously.

"Maybe Hagrid knows something," said Hermione, looking hopefully towards the light coming from Hagrid's hut."

To calm themselves down, Hermione asked Ayesha, "By the way, am I the only one or did you also notice Professor Snape's odd looks at you?"

"Dudley did mention once before the holidays," Ayesha answered, "I haven't noticed him looking strangely at me, but he certainly is behaving odd."

"How?"

"For one, he is observing me doing work in Potions class. He never did that before. He generally never bothered me before since my potions are almost always perfect. Nowadays, he will come around, look at them, observe me how am I going about it. Secondly, he would never comment even if my potion looks different from that mentioned in book, which sometimes is the case because of the short-cuts."

Hermione shrugged. "He himself is a Potions master. He must have known you used some short-cut."

"Maybe," Ayesha agreed, "the oddest one was him awarding me points in the last class. He never does that. Though I must say I deserved them; the question was pretty difficult and no one knew the answer, but it seemed as if he expected only me to know the answer. All the time he was looking straight at me."

Soon that conversation also finished and they were again left to deal with their anxiousness. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to replay the whole conversation they had with Dudley before he abruptly left them. Suddenly she got up yelping.

"What!" shrieked Ayesha.

"Oh I am sorry," said Hermione hurriedly, "I got it … the basilisk … it's moving in pipes … that's what Dudley figured. Remember he was found petrified near bathroom. He must have gone there to confirm his theory." Hermione was pacing again.

"Why couldn't he just tell us? Why he had to be so stupid to go after the snake," groaned Ayesha.

"I don't have any idea … maybe in the anxiety he just thought of confirming it … he … he must have gone along the wall … where Harry had heard the voice and mirror … he must have taken it as precautionary measure … just in case you know."

"We are still far from finding out where this snake is coming from."

Just then the portrait opened and closed and within a moment Harry and Ron materialised out of thin year; thankfully no one was in common room. They slumped to the sofa.

"We figured out something," said Hermione slowly, "Did you find some--?"

"It was Hagrid who opened the Chamber last time; a girl got killed then," said Harry, "Taken to Azkaban by Minister himself."

Ayesha and Hermione were staring open mouth at Ron and Harry.

"But," protested Ayesha, "Hagrid?"

They stayed in silence for few minutes before Ron reminded Hermione about something she was about to share. Hermione shared the information and Ron and Harry had to agree it was quite possible. They spent the rest of the night wondering about possible culprits.

The news of Hagrid being the culprit had spread in the castle and the students looked relieved. While most of the teachers had neutral expressions on their faces, it was Lockhart who was the most unbearable. He was convinced that it was Hagrid behind the petrifications and that the castle was now safe.

During lunch, Hufflepuffs, led by the Ernie who had earlier accused Ayesha, approached Harry, Ayesha, Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall.

"Er," started Ernie, "Potter! Malhotra! We … we are sorry for our –er earlier behaviour."

"What made you change your mind, eh?" Ayesha asked bitterly, despite fully well knowing the answer.

"We know Dursley is your friend and Potter's brother," the pimply girl replied, "You will never hurt him."

"Lightning finally struck?" Harry shot out angrily. He ignored the confused looks on everyone's faces around him. "Look I don't want to talk to you guys, so _please_ go away."

The Huffelpuffs scurried away as soon as possible.

"Calm down, Harry," Hermione said, patting him on the shoulder.

"What was 'lightning finally struck' thing, mate?" Ron asked from across the table.

"Dudley says that," Harry said pointing to his scare, "Whenever it takes me time to understand something."

They continued with their lunch. few moments later Parvati came storming to the hall and took a seat beside Hermione. Both Hermione and Ayesha looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Parvati?" Lavender asked.

"Moaning Myrtle," Parvati answered through her gritted teeth.

Lavender looked at Hermione, who merely shrugged.

"Er – what happened?" asked Hermione, tentatively.

"Can't she have peace in her own bathroom?" said Parvati angrily, "NO! She feels the need to roam around in other bathrooms and scare students. Always crying and crying. And you would think fifty years of crying were enough."

"What do you mean by fifty years?" Harry asked.

"She died some fifty years back," answered Lavender, "A seventh year told us."

Ron, Hermione, Ayesha and Harry exchanged looks. They finished their lunch quickly and ran out of the Great Hall.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ron said, "Do you also think Moaning Myrtle was the one who died last time?

Harry added excitedly, "I bet she died in that bathroom only. That's why she never leaves it."

"But," Hermione voiced sceptically.

"Well," added Ayesha, "it never hurts to go and check."

"With teachers patrolling at night and accompanying us for our classes, yeah, it will never hurt," said Hermione, sarcastically.

"We got to find a way," said Ayesha, raising an eyebrow la Snape style at Hermione.

Later that night, Professor Dumbledore announced that mandrakes were ready and a potion would be administered tomorrow to revive all those who had been petrified. The news was such a big relief that it was evident.

"We need not go to Myrtle's now," said Ron, looking happy after so many days. "Dudley will tell us everything and finally the culprit will be caught."

Harry couldn't help but feel relaxed. They all had missed Dudley in the past two weeks. Harry had written to Petunia and Vernon on Ayesha's insistence and they were also worried. Finally, tomorrow all worries will be gone.

* * *

The first class next day was Transfiguration which proved Harry's dinner thoughts wrong. They had the biggest worry looming ahead – Exams. Professor McGonagall announced that exams will be held the next week as they were scheduled to be.

Ron kept complaining about exams all the way to DADA where he shared the news with Ayesha. Except Hermione, everyone had a dreary look to their faces. They attended another boring class of Lockhart's. Once it was finished, Lockhart escorted them to their next class; Ravenclaw's Herbology and Gryffindor's Care of Magical Creatures. Since both were conducted on grounds, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor were walking together.

Lockhart was making no effort in controlling his volume while declaring that these escorting were useless since the convict had already been caught.

"Mark my words," said Lockhart, "these students will wake and all of them would say 'it was Hagrid'. Don't know why Professor Dumbledore thinks these security measures are necessary."

"You are right, Professor," said Harry.

Ron was staring at him with open-mouth. However, Hermione got the clue and said, "You look tired, Professor. Late night patrols must be consuming."

"You have no idea," said Lockhart.

"Why don't you leave us here, Professor," said Ron, finally getting the cue.

"Yes, Sir," said Ayesha, "We only have one more corridor to cross."

"I think, I will do that. I will prepare for the next class," said Lockhart and hurried back to his classroom.

"Or curl his hair?" muttered Ron.

Harry was already walking rapidly towards Myrtle's bathroom. He didn't know why but he still wanted to talk to her. The meeting would have gone well if Harry, in his anxiety, hadn't asked her about her death straight forward. That got her crying and how much.

Grumbling about it all the way to their class, Ron said, "She's so touchy about her death."

"I think," Hermione sighed, "Ayesha and I will go again in the evening to talk to her. She might answer us."

"Best of luck," Harry muttered.

Ayesha and Hermione did go to the bathroom before dinner and this time Moaning Myrtle was lot more co-operative. It turned out that not only she was the one who died last time, but the snake had emerged from that very bathroom. That got them looking around the bathroom. Ayesha found out a snake carved on a tap and was about to try opening it when sudden noises distracted Hermione and Ayesha.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, "Ayesha!"

Ayesha and Hermione hurried out of the bathroom to find Ron and Harry running towards them.

"Another attack?" Ayesha asked?

"No, no," Harry shook his head, "Ginny met us in the hall. She showed us a diary belonging to some Tom Riddle and was about to tell us something when Percy came. So she left, saying that she would wait for us in the Common Room."

"I have never seen her so pale, scared and distraught," Ron said. "It has something to do with Chamber of Secrets."

"Well," Hermione said, "what are we waiting for, then? Let's move."

They had moved at least ten steps when they noticed Ayesha wasn't with them. Ron turned around to find her standing there with horror written all over her face. Worried, they all rushed back to her.

"What happened, Ayesha?" Ron asked.

Ayesha came out of her trance. "Y-you s-said it was T-Tom Riddle?" she stuttered.

"Er—yes," Harry answered, confused.

"Damn! Damn! DAMN!" without saying another word she ran off towards Gryffindor common room.

"Ayesha?" Hermione yelled after her. "What's wrong?"

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort," was all she answered.

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other, wearing the same expressions as Ayesha and ran after her. They were, however, stopped mid-way by a booming voice of Dumbledore.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

"Do you think there has been another attack?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go and check," Ron offered.

"What about Ginny?" Ayesha asked.

"She is not going anywhere," Harry answered, "It will take only five-ten minutes. Staff room is nearby only."

So, they changed their direction and found themselves in a broom cupboard five minutes later listening in to the teachers.

"It has happened," Dumbledore told the silent staff room. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick let out a squeal. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," said Professor McGonagall, who was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

Professor Flitwick burst into tears.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk, weak-kneed, into a chair. "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry felt Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor beside him and heard Hermione gasp.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow," said Dumbledore. "We can not risk their lives. They are not safe here."

The staff-room door room opened and came in Minister Fudge followed by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius walked straight to Dumbledore and handed him a rolled-up parchment.

"You have been sacked," Lucius sneered, "by the governors. They don't find you enough for the security of the school."

The staff-room gasped in unison.

"But," Professor Sprout stammered, "students w-will be more in d-danger without him. How … how can-?"

"The governors have made their decision, something they should have taken a long while back," Lucius scorned.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, "I will abide by the decision of the governors." He raised a hand to stop McGonagall from saying something. "Help will always be provided to those who need it."

Ayesha and Harry exchanged looks because Dumbledore had made the last statement looking in their direction.

Fudge was shuffling on his feet. "We need to track the culprit behind all this, before the students leave. I have brought Aurors who will investigate students. Few are patrolling the corridors while others are waiting in Headmaster's office. Follow me there. We need to discuss this."

Fudge left the room followed by Dumbledore. Other teachers left one by one. Snape was the last one to leave.

"We need to do something," Harry whispered urgently.

"Reckon we go tell the teachers?" Hermione asked.

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Ron said slowly, "Dad always says Fudge has a knack of doing wrong things at the crucial time."

"Let's go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Ayesha said, moving out of the cupboard, "I am sure that is the entry to Chamber of Secrets. I found a tap carved with snake there."

The four of them left the cupboard and paced towards bathroom. A turn in a corridor and they froze. Standing before them was an Auror, who must obviously be patrolling the corridors.

"What are you kids doing here?" the Auror asked. "Why are you not in your dormitories?"

They gulped, not knowing what exactly to say to the Auror. The answer 'we are going to Chamber of Secrets' did not seem the right one.

"W-we," Hermione stammered, "a-are going to er – Gryffindor common room."

"Students have gone to their rooms long time back," The burly Auror said, looking at them suspiciously, "Where were you four?"

"You are supposed to wait for your escort if he stops," came an angry voice. They turned to find a sour-looking Professor Snape sneering at them. "Did you not notice I had stopped few steps back?"

Harry looked at others who mirrored his confused expressions. _What was Snape talking about?_ "Er--"

"Of course not," Severus cut him off, "Can never be careful, Potter, now can we?" It was just then Professor noticed the Auror who was now gaping at Harry, having just recognised him. "Professor Severus Snape," Snape introduced himself.

"Auror Robert D'Souja," the Auror introduced himself. "You are escorting these students?"

"Yes," Snape said in a tone that told the Auror how unpleasant the job was, "I stopped to tie my lace but these kids never stopped to wait for me. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to finish the job of escorting our precious Potter and his gang."

All four kids were staring at Snape as if he had grown another head. _Snape lying? To save them? _

"I can do that if you want me to?" The Auror was saying.

"No problem," Severus said airily already moving, "You are on duty here. I will do this." He steered Ayesha, who was closest to him, away from the Auror. Ron, Hermione and Harry followed them.

They walked in silence till they had crossed the corridor. The moment they turned the corridor, Severus led them into an empty classroom.

"Explain?" he ordered.

They exchanged glances, communicating silently. Finally reaching a decision, Ayesha cleared her throat. "Professor, we know about Chamber of Secrets … a lot"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What all you know?" Severus asked, impatiently, "Fast!"

Immediately Ayesha launched into an explanation. She told him about Moaning Myrtle, basilisk, entry to Chamber of Secrets, Ginny Weasley, the diary and Tom Riddle.

"How can you be sure that Tom Riddle is Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

Ayesha looked at others for help. She could not explain it to him and that too now. "I just know."

Though Severus was not satisfied with the answer, but he too knew this was not the time for explanations.

"We need Professor Dumbledore," Harry spoke.

"He is with Fudge right now … every staff member is," Severus said, "and Fudge has his brains in his knees. He will not understand anything but make sure to reprimand you."

After a moment of silence, he declared, "We will go to Chamber ourselves. That's all we can do to save the student."

The kids did not know whether to be shocked or happy that Professor Snape was helping them. They decided for the latter and Hermione and Ayesha led the way to the bathroom.

"You know," Ayesha whispered to Hermione, "I think Snape is Occlumens."

Hermione shot her a questioning look.

"I am not that ahead in Occlumency but I can bet he is."

They did not have much time to continue with their whisperings as they encountered another Auror. This one was quite young compared to the last one.

"Where are you all headed to?" He asked.

"Gryffindor Common Room," Severus answered coolly, "I am a professor here and escorting these students to their tower."

It was day full of surprises for the kids. For the second time Severus had lied and so smoothly, no one could even guess. They were in an opposite direction of Gryffindor common room.

"Oh," the Auror said, "Be careful."

They need not be told twice as they quickly walked away from the Auror. Once out of earshot, Harry opened his mouth to ask Snape a question but Severus beat to him by answering his unasked question, "He was not an ex-student of this school."

Their problems, however, worsened when they saw a cheerful Lockhart coming their way.

"Oh hello, Severus," he greeted Severus, "Where are you headed to? And by the way, I missed the staff meeting. Something important there?"

"Nothing," Severus said through gritted teeth, "of importance."

Just then they heard the Auror they had just left calling after them. He came running after them. "I thought I should escort you," he said, "It's not safe in here, you see."

"Thanks young man," Snape said evenly, "But Gilderoy Lockhart here decided to accompany me. He is our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, so no worries. You do know him, don't you?"

"Oh yes, yes," the young Auror nodded eagerly, "I have heard so much about you, Sir." He was now shaking hands with Gilderoy, who was looking very pleased with himself. "I am a big fan of yours, Sir."

"Well," Severus interrupted, "I think we should finish this task and you, young man, wait here for us. I am sure Gilderoy would love to give a signed photograph of his. Right Gilderoy?"

Lockhart nodded eagerly, "Why not? What's the task?"

"Just escorting these kids," Snape said, pointing towards the kids, "to their common room."

Now Lockhart looked confused, "But common room is--"

"Wait for us here," Snape cut in, looking at the Auror, "We will back in 10-15 minutes." With that he almost dragged Lockhart with him.

"Er—where are we going, Severus?" Lockhart asked.

"Somewhere important," Severus answered. "In fact you have got your opportunity, I must say."

Lockhart looked at him with confusion.

"Why, just last night you were saying how you know all about Chamber of Secrets and if given a free reign, you would have solved the problem by yourself," Severus was saying. "We are headed to the very same Chamber but, of course, you know that. It's your chance to save Ginny Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley?"

"She has been taken by the monster," Harry said, "the basilisk."

Lockhart paled considerably. By now they had reached the bathroom and the kids rushed in while Snape dragged a stuttering Lockhart in.

Once inside, Ayesha went straight to the sink where she had found a snake carved on a tap.

"Try opening it," Hermione said, "Speak in Parseltongue."

Ayesha gulped. It would be a lie to say she wasn't scared but they needed to do this to save Ginny and the school. Gathering her courage she hissed '_Open_'.

At once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

They all gasped. Everyone was pale.

"Alright," Snape said, "Granger, Potter, you go in first. Lockhart will follow and then Malhotra and Weasley and then me."

"B-but," Lockhart tried once again, "y-you all a-are enough. W-why do you n-need me?"

"You are DADA teacher," Ron said, "You know how to deal with all this."

"You have done so much," Snape said, "sure, this is just a cakewalk for you."

"Er," Lockhart said, "y-yeah, yeah. Alright I will come." He straightened himself. Snape let go of his hold on him. That was just the thing Lockhart wanted as he quickly moved his hand towards his wand, but Hermione was faster for him as she grabbed his wand, pocketed it and pointed hers at him.

"You are going with us, _Professor_," Hermione said dangerously, "whether you like it or not."

Lockhart gave in; who wouldn't when five wands are pointed at you. Hermione lowered herself in the pipe and slid in. Harry followed her. Ron shoved Lockhart in and followed him. Ayesha followed him and at last, Snape.

Once down there, which must be miles down the school, they immediately pointed their wands at Lockhart. All of them muttered 'Lumos' and peered at the darkness ahead.

"Remember," Snape said quietly as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand-light. It was eerily quiet and their footsteps echoed in the silence.

They all jumped when they heard someone hissing.

"Ayesha!" Harry chided, clutching his chest, "You scared us!"

"Oh, sorry," Ayesha apologised, "but Nagini asked me where we are. So, just answered her."

"Nagini?" Snape asked.

Nagini chose that moment to slither out of Ayesha's robes and curl itself around Ayesha's neck. Lockhart collapsed behind them.

"My pet, Sir," Ayesha said pointing unnecessarily towards Nagini.

"Ayesha," Hermione said, "Send Nagini. For lookout of Basilisk. She is a snake, so basilisk can't harm her."

Ayesha immediately hissed at Nagini, who simply slithered to ground, and was lost in the darkness. No one except Ron was paying attention to Lockhart. He was, mainly because he was behind Lockhart.

Ron dug his wand in Lockhart's chest. "Get up!"

Lockhart got to his feet—then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Other three jumped forward, but too late—Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand, which was pointed at Ron and a gleaming smile back on his face.

"Drop your wands," he said, "The adventure ends here. I am not interested in losing my life over an already dead girl. Say good-bye to your memories."

He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping and out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Hermione had also run to safety. Though she was hit by a big stone on shoulder, she was at least away from falling rocks.

Ayesha who was standing between Harry and Snape was not lucky. She tried running, but the falling rocks only blocked her way. A rather large rock would have hit her head fatally if Snape wouldn't have dived-in in time and knocked her out of its way.

"Ayesha!" Harry yelled running forward. At the same time, Hermione screamed 'Professor!'

Ayesha was hit on her head mainly due to unceremonious landing on the ground, whereas Professor Snape had gotten his leg buried under the debris of the tunnel. The pool of blood that was forming there showed the gravity of his injury.

"Harry! Hermione! You alright?" They heard Ron's muffled voice through the wall.

"We are," Hermione yelled back, "but Professor is not."

"I am alright," Severus said. Though his voice was calm, his expressions showed the extreme pain he was feeling. "You go ahead. This wall will take time to be broken. We can't do that right now. Go save Miss Weasley."

"But Professor," Ayesha started, "we can't leave you here alone."

"I will stay with him," Hermione volunteered. She was clutching her right shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. "I am more or less useless."

Ayesha looked at Harry. "They are right," Harry shrugged, "we don't have time."

Just then Nagini came back into view and informed them about a door some distance ahead and no danger till then.

Ayesha and Harry gave one final glance at Hermione and Snape who gave them encouraging smiles; Hermione did while Snape just nodded, and went off.

Soon they reached a solid wall on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

Harry and Ayesha approached it, their throats very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.

This time Harry hissed 'Open'. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry and Ayesha, shaking from head to foot, walked inside.

* * *

**A/N: As always reviews are welcome. They provide motivation, so do review. Also, i am correcting the chapters. I have done with chapter 1. So point out the mistakes; i will definitely fix. **

**I started another story. Try it whenever you have time. Here's the summary.**

**The Killer:** Samantha hates magic, she hates her very existence but she doesn't hate what she has become - a killer. Her destiny beckones her to the magical world where she lives a life of lie because her true existence is a risk to her life.

**That's all for now. Hope you liked the chapters. Have fun. See you soon. **


	17. Heir of Slytherin

**A/N: I am back and with a bang. How? You wont believe but today i am submitting four different chapters for four different stories and all are almost of different moods - action, drama, suspense, humour and well i think thats it.**

**Loads of thanks to the reviewers of last chapter - Linia and LilyPtterKool . Absence of my regular reviewers did dishearten me but presence of a new one encouraged me. **

**And guess, i have revised all the previous chapters. I was working hard. Notify me of the mistakes and i will fix them. Review as usual and encourage me - i will come up with a chapter faster. ;-)  
**

* * *

**Heir of Slytherin**

_This time Harry hissed 'Open'. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and Harry and Ayesha, shaking from head to foot, walked inside._

They were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

They pulled out their wands and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls. Nagini was leading their way, to warn them of any movement or basilisk.

Then, as they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. It was ancient and monkey-like, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, facedown lay a small, black-robed figure with flaming-red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Ginny—don't be dead—please don't be dead—"

Ayesha also knelt beside Harry. "She is too pale and too cold," she said, checking Ginny's pulse.

"Ginny, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Ginny's head lolled hopelessly from side to side.

"She won't wake up," said a soft voice.

Both, Ayesha and Harry jumped and spun around to the source of the voice. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though they were looking at him through a misted window.

"Who are you?" Ayesha asked. She was sure she had not seen the boy in the school. "You are not a student here, are you?"

"A memory," the boy answered, "preserved in the diary for fifty years." He pointed to the diary lying at the feet of the statue.

Harry's blood ran cold when he saw the diary; it was the same he had seen in Ginny's hands and it belonged to one Tom Riddle, who according to Ayesha was Voldemort. That meant…

Ayesha hadn't seen the diary, but you need not be a mind-reader to read Harry's expression. Those horrific expressions meant only one thing – the boy standing before them was Tom Riddle.

"Very good, Riddle" Ayesha said, her hatred for the man overcoming her fear, "now tell us what have you done to Ginny."

If Riddle was stunned that the kids knew him, he did not show it. "Good, you know me, Malhotra. Surprised?" He added seeing the astonished faces. "Don't be. I know a lot about Harry Potter and his friends. Ginny told me a lot of things about her precious Potter and his four side-kicks. Writing in a diary might not be that innocent, after all."

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Ginny?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh nothing," Riddle smiled. "In fact it's her who did everything; from opening the Chamber to writing the messages on the walls to set the monster on the mud-bloods. She fed too much into the diary, providing me enough strength to leave the pages at last. She will be dead soon."

_DEAD?_

No … That was not what Harry and Ayesha had come to face. They had come here to get her back … alive and kicking. But come to think of it, what chance they had against Voldemort, not to mention the fact that they knew nothing about what he had done to Ginny. _Merlin save Ginny … and us as well … _

* * *

"What should we do, 'Mione?" Ron yelled through the crack he had found in the wall.

In the 10 minutes Harry and Ayesha had left them, Ron had been able to move only few small rocks from the top, manually. Using magic was out of question; Severus was trapped beneath the rocks. Lockhart was of no help; he was lying unconscious because Ron had hit him and Hermione, as she had put, was useless due to her injury on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione yelled back. "But we need to act fast. Professor is hurting badly." She added eyeing the Potions Master who was panting with the effort to himself conscious. A pool of blood which was enlarging by minutes was enough a testimony to the gravity of his injuries.

"I am trying 'Mione," Ron answered, "But it's not fast enough."

Hermione racked her brain to think of something that could help. Something clicked! "Ron, move out of way. I will try levitating some rocks so that you can pass through. Keep Lockhart out of the way as well."

Ron yelled back in answer and Hermione set to work. It was a difficult job. She had to keep in mind not to disturb the ones which could make others fall. Within few minutes, she was able to create a hole enough for Ron to pass through. Hermione handed him the spare wand of Lockhart with the help of which Ron levitated Lockhart through the hole.

"You can do with a bit of care," Hermione pointed to Ron who was making no effort in preventing Lockhart from bumping into rocks.

"I lost it," Ron answered, "when he tried to Obliviate all of us. Sorry that I don't care about him much."

Once Lockhart was landed (read dumped) safely on ground and some distance away from the wall, Ron examined the wall, while Hermione knelt beside Severus. She wiped away the blood from his forehead but, of course, that wasn't enough.

"We need to blast the wall," Ron said, "Know any spell, 'Mione?"

"No," Hermione shook her head, "And it will hit him."

"That I will take care of," Ron said, kneeling beside Hermione, "I will shield him, but we need a spell. Reckon we shall try something with my wand; it will blast, anyway."

"It's not a time to joke, Ron," Hermione chided. "Think something serious."

It was then they noticed Severus trying to attract their attention. "I … know … the … spell," he managed to say. "But … I … can't … do … it."

"I'll do it, Professor," Hermione said eagerly.

Severus waved his wand feebly, twice to show the wand movements to Hermione. "Reducto," Severus breathed.

Hermione tried it few times before she could do it. If the weak rise in Severus' eyebrows meant anything, it could only be surprise.

Hermione stood and moved towards the wall, while Ron sat in front of Severus. Ron gulped; not only did he hate the person in front of him but he was a bit scared of him as well and here he was, offering to help his Potions professor. Great! _Merlin save Snape … and me when Snape would come to know of how I saved him…_

* * *

"I became curious about Harry Potter and his little group," Riddle was saying, "two mud-bloods, one pure-blood, one blood-traitor and one half-blood. Interesting! The mud-blood girl is the most intelligent witch, the pure-blood speaks Parseltongue and the half-blood defeated the greatest sorcerer of all times. I wonder how." He stared pointedly at Harry and Ayesha.

"Keep wondering, Riddle," Ayesha hissed angrily, "because neither do we know nor do we intend to share even if we knew."

"And sorry to disappoint you and all that," Harry said, "but Voldemort is not the greatest sorcerer. **You** are not the greatest sorcerer, Voldemort."

For the second time, Riddle was outsmarted by these kids. Not only did they know him, but also what became of him.

Riddle narrowed his eyes at them. "You won't answer. Very well then. Let's see how you fight the powers of Heir of Slytherin, Harry."

Riddle turned and walked to the statue. He started hissing to it which Harry and Ayesha understood very well.

'_Ssspeak to me the greatessst of the Foundersss'_

They saw the mouth of the statue opening and heard something moving inside it. No prize for guessing – Basilisk. Harry quickly closed his eyes. Ayesha, on the other hand, had a sly smile on her face.

"_Kill them_," Riddle ordered the basilisk as it hit the stone floor.

"_You will do no sssuch thing_," Ayesha hissed calmly.

Riddle was baffled. Not only did he himself see the girl speaking Parseltongue but also the basilisk listening to her orders.

"_Don't lisssten to her_," Riddle seethed with anger, "_jussst go kill them_."

"_I can't_," the basilisk hissed, "_Ssshe isss an Heir asss well. I am bound to her_."

"NO!" Riddle yelled, his calm composure forgotten, "It can't be possible."

"It is, Riddle," Ayesha said smiling at him. "_Clossse your eyesss and don't open them until I order you to_," She hissed to the basilisk.

The basilisk followed the orders and closed its eyes and was lying in a curled up position at the feet of the statue.

Burning with anger, Riddle turned to Ayesha. "Let it be like this, then. A duel between us."

Harry moved to stand beside Ayesha. They did not know how were they supposed to win this duel with Riddle but they were willing to do anything to save Ginny.

"As you wish, Riddle," Harry said with a tone laced with bravery, something he wasn't exactly feeling at the moment.

Riddle sneered at them and raised his wand.

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and glanced at Ron who nodded. Just as Hermione yelled 'Reducto!' Ron moved almost on top of Severus protecting him of the flying rocks. Thankfully, most of them went backwards, in opposite direction to them but shards of stones did come his way, penetrating his back.

Giving an encouraging grin to Hermione, he again bent down on Severus, whom Ron was sure was unconscious; no way was Professor Snape going to let Ron lie on himself.

Five tries and the whole wall collapsed. Hermione immediately moved to Ron's and Severus' side. Ron's back and Severus' leg was in a bad shape, very bad shape.

"Scourgify!" she whispered. The blood around them cleared. It was sure, Severus' leg was broken and that too badly. Blood was still flowing freely. Ron's back on the other hand had many small wounds on his back and blood was oozing out of them.

Not at all a pleasing site.

"We need help," Severus said quickly, panting from the effort. Taking his wand firmly in his hand and a deep breath, he muttered something. A second later a silver doe appeared out of nowhere and moved 

towards Severus. Severus whispered something to it and as Hermione and Ron watched in awe, it disappeared.

"That was awesome," Ron said.

"What was that, Professor?" Hermione asked Severus. No answer. "Professor," Hermione turned to Severus but he was lying unconscious on the floor. Magic had cost his consciousness.

"Damn!" Ron muttered. "What now?"

"I-I don't know," Hermione stammered looking fearfully at the limp form of Professor Snape.

Just then flames erupted near them and both of them jumped, startled. What a relief it was to see Professor Dumbledore standing there with a smile on his face and a big, red bird on his shoulder.

"Professor!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed.

"Where are Harry and Ayesha?" he asked calmly.

Ron pointed to the direction they had gone in. Dumbledore nodded, glanced at limp form of Severus and started walking hurriedly towards the said direction.

"By the way, Hermione," Dumbledore said, "This is Fawkes," he pointed to the bird, "a phoenix."

With that he left, while the bird flew towards Ron and settled on his shoulder.

Ron stared at the bird and then at the fading figure of Dumbledore. "Er— he should have helped us."

"He did," Hermione squealed. "Fawkes will carry Professor Snape back to the infirmary."

"How?"

"Oh Ron," Hermione said exasperatedly, "Phoenix can carry immense loads."

Ron stared at the bird and then at Hermione. "You sure."

Hermione nodded. "Come on, Fawkes. Help us. Professor Snape is serious."

Fawkes glided down from Ron's shoulder. Carefully, as if it knew the seriousness of Snape's injuries, it gripped Snape's right shoulder. Flames and it was gone with Professor Snape.

"Wow!" Ron was staring in amazement at the spot previously occupied by Professor Snape.

Both Ron and Hermione were seated side by side. Hermione looked at Ron, who was trying hard to hide his pain she was sure he must be feeling.

"Thanks, Ron," she whispered.

"What for?" Ron asked.

"Protecting Professor Snape," she answered.

"Oh," Ron said, his face flushed, "that was nothing. After all he protected Ayesha. Never knew he could dive that well." He added grinning. After a moment of silence, he said, "That was a huge boulder he protected Ayesha from. Had he not dived in time, I don't even want to think what would have become of Ayesha." He shuddered.

"Everything will be alright, Ron," Hermione patted his shoulder. Both of them winced; Hermione from movement and Ron from impact. "Dumbledore has come."

* * *

A duel was going on with Riddle on one side and Ayesha and Harry on the other, both sporting various injuries. Most of the time, they were just jumping out of the spell's way. Clearly, they were losing it. They needed help … desperately.

And help did arrive.

In the form of Dumbledore.

Just when Riddle was about to use 'Crucio' on them, a shield protected them. All three heads snapped towards the caster – Albus Dumbledore. Standing serenely, with alert eyes and outstretched wand. He glanced at Ayesha and Harry, smiling at them, stared at Riddle sternly and looked at Ginny sadly.

"You!" Riddle spat.

"Me," Dumbledore answered, walking forward, "I can't say I am pleased to meet you, Tom."

Riddle stared at Dumbledore maliciously. Dumbledore stopped beside Harry and Ayesha.

"How come you are here, Tom?" Dumbledore asked.

"Through this diary," Harry said, holding the diary for Dumbledore to take.

Two things happened fast. Riddle flicked his wand and diary flew from Harry's hands towards Riddle but suddenly Ayesha lunged at the flying diary, catching it mid-way.

Riddle waved his wand to attack Dumbledore but Harry jumped in front of him, taking the curse. A gash appeared on his right cheek. That time was enough for Dumbledore to produce fire from his wand and burn the diary.

Harry and Ayesha turned in time to see Riddle yell 'No' and trying to lunge at them. Then suddenly he was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then… gone. Ink had spurted out of the diary onto Dumbledore's robes.

"Is he gone?" Ayesha asked, looking back and forth between the diary and spot were Riddle stood moments ago.

"He is," Dumbledore answered kindly. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the blood on Harry's cheek and robes was gone. "It's a deep wound," Dumbledore said examining the wound, "but this will do for now." Another flick and blood flow stopped.

They heard a moan and turned around to see Ginny stirring. Ayesha hurried towards her. "Ginny!"

Harry knelt beside them. Ginny was shaking and sobbing.

"Harry – oh – I am s-so sorry. I-I tried telling – y-you, but … it was me – I did not want to – Riddle made me – I am so s-sorry," she sobbed again, "Where's Riddle?"

"It's alright, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said kindly, "He is gone. Everything is under control."

Ginny was startled; she had not noticed Dumbledore till now. "So … I am going to be expelled, right?"

Dumbledore sighed. "No, Miss Weasley. But let's get out of here."

Ayesha and Harry helped Ginny stand up.

"Er--" Ayesha started, "What about this basilisk, Sir?"

Everyone looked at the curled serpent which had its head bent in its own coils.

Ginny whimpered as soon as she saw the snake. Harry gripped her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You and Miss. Weasley go ahead. You will find Ron and Hermione waiting for you. Go to infirmary straight away."

Harry nodded and led the way out for Ginny.

Ayesha looked at Dumbledore. "Shall we send the basilisk to the Forbidden Forest?"

"It will still be a danger," Dumbledore said, weighing options in his mind. "It can kill with its stare."

Suddenly Ayesha had an idea. She turned to the basilisk and hissed. "_Er – whatsss your name, Basssilisssk?_"

The basilisk raised its head and stared down at Ayesha. "_I have never been named._"

"_H.m.m_," Ayesha was thinking hard, "_We will keep it Basssilisssk then. Okay. Now, do you mind if we magically clossse your eyesss, ssso that you can go live in the Forbidden Foressst?_"

"_Magic can be counter-acted_," Basilisk said.

Ayesha looked back at Dumbledore. He had his eyes closed, but seemed to be thinking. "Er—Sir?"

"She is right," Dumbledore said, his eyes closed.

Ayesha was confused. "How … Sir … y-you--"

"I understand Parseltongue," Dumbledore smiled, "Where is Nagini, Ayesha?"

Till then Ayesha had forgotten about Nagini. "_Nagini!_" She called out. Nagini came slithering out of a corner and curled itself around Ayesha's neck.

"_Missssss_," Nagini hissed, "_You called me?_"

"_Dumbledore asssked me to_," Ayesha replied. "Sir?" it was weird talking to someone who had closed his eyes.

"Ask her to bite the Basilisk's eyes," Dumbledore said calmly, "and order the basilisk not to harm Nagini."

"But, Sir," Ayesha said, shocked and horrified, "that will be cruel."

"It won't be," Dumbledore said, "the venom will remove the curse that the basilisk's stare carries and she will be able to see without killing anyone."

Ayesha nodded sceptically and did as was asked. Basilisk hissed dangerously and painfully when Nagini bit it but did not harm it. A moment later, it calmed down and opened its eyes. Dumbledore also opened his eyes and stared calmly at the basilisk.

Placing the diary in his robes, Dumbledore led the way towards the exit of the Chamber, with Ayesha and Basilisk following. As soon as they reached the tunnel, Basilisk offered to take them upwards, so both of them climbed onto the snake and the Basilisk slithered upwards.

* * *

Ginny was still sobbing and Harry, who knew nothing about how to deal with crying girls, draped his arm around Ginny's shoulder. Together, they reached the tunnel.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry cried seeing the condition of his friends. He rushed forward towards them. "Are you alright?"

Ron looked up to see Harry. "We are fine, mate. Where is Ginny? Is she alright?"

Ginny came forward and knelt down beside Ron, who hugged her. "Good, you are okay."

"What happened?" Hermione asked Harry. "Are you okay?" she asked eyeing the wound on Harry's cheek.

"It's nothing compared to your injuries. What happened to you, Ron? And-" Harry looked around, "- where is Snape?"

Hermione, who was in slightly better condition than Ron, relayed the events to Harry and Ginny. By the end of it, Ginny was sobbing harder while Harry was looking at both them with admiration.

Then, Harry narrated the events inside the chamber, leaving Ginny's role and diary out of it. He was not sure how to say that in front of Ginny.

"I must say," Ron said, "you were lucky Ayesha is Heir of Slytherin … otherwise…"

"How are we supposed to go?" Harry asked.

Hermione pointed to Fawkes, who had just emerged from the flames. "He took Professor Snape and now Lockhart. Let's go in pairs. Harry and Ron, you go first."

Harry helped Ron in getting up. Ron took hold of Fawkes' tail feathers and Fawkes took flight. "I never knew a bird so small can carry two of us." Hermione heard Harry say.

Harry and Ron landed on the bathroom floor and the bird took flight again.

Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive," she said blankly to Harry.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," he said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his glasses.

A moment later Ginny and Hermione were by their side.

"Oh, well… Id just been thinking… if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"Urgh!" said Ron as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! You've got competition, Ginny!"

Harry led all of them to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was standing by the fireplace when they came and she came bustling over to them. "What's the meaning of all this? What happened to Professor Snape, Lockhart and you all?"

Harry repeated what Hermione had told him. He was sure he will have a sore throat by the end of all this. Madam Pomfrey immediately set to work. First to be attended was Ron. Ron was lying face-down. A flick of wand and his back was robe-free, but the site was gory. His back was covered with various small wounds and one could see small white stones in the flesh. Blood was oozing out. Even Madam Pomfrey winced at the site.

After various wand movements, disgusting potions and some yellow coloured paste on Ron's back, it was Hermione's turn. She had broken a bone in her shoulder and lost loads of blood. She had a deep wound as well and Harry wasn't sure whether the scar will go or not. Soon she was in bed, covered in bandages.

Harry just needed a potion and same yellow coloured paste as Ron for his injuries while Ginny was given a potion to drink. As soon as they were finished, McGonagall came bursting inside the hospital followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley immediately ran to their daughter and hugged her fiercely. They did the same to Harry but Ron and Hermione's injuries prevented them to mete out the same treatment to them.

Harry was sure McGonagall would ask them all about they had done and would not be happy as was evident from her face, but he was saved by the arrival of Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore opened the door to infirmary and saw everyone whom he wanted to meet in there.

"Where is Professor Snape?" Ayesha asked the moment she entered the hospital wing.

"Transferred to St. Mungo's," Madam Pomfrey answered gravely, "His injuries were very serious aaann--" Madam Pomfrey stopped mid-way as her eyes landed on the huge snake slithering behind Ayesha. It was then she noticed another one curled around Ayesha's neck.

Everyone else followed Madam Pomfrey's line of sight and startled, fear evident in their eyes.

Ron chuckled. "Don't tell me, Ayesha, you plan to adopt that one?" He pointed to Basilisk.

"What?" Ayesha asked confused and turned around to find the Basilisk staring at her. "No! She will live in Forbidden Forest and her stare can not kill anymore. Want me to introduce her to you?" She asked moving towards Ron.

"I don't care you introduce me to her or not," Ron said, "but do introduce her to Malfoy."

Harry and Hermione laughed and even Dumbledore smiled but McGonagall's pursed lips showed she did not approve of the joke.

Mr. Weasley looked at the kids and then at his daughter. "You saved her! How did you do it?"

So, Harry started again. He told them everything, from the hearing voices, how Remus told them that it was a basilisk, how Dudley and Hermione found out that it was moving in pipes, how they guessed Moaning Myrtle as the victim, entrance to the chamber …

"Very well," Professor McGonagall prompted him as he paused, "so you found out where the entrance was—breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add—but how on earth did you all get out of there alive, Potter?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore. He wasn't sure how to tell them about the next part without giving in about Ginny and her role.

Dumbledore took over from there. And Harry was relived beyond measure. Dumbledore would know what all to tell and what all not to. Dumbledore epitomised the whole adventure into few words. Mr. Weasley was shocked to hear that Ginny had been careless enough to write into an unknown diary, but on Dumbledore's interruption did not press the matters.

Soon, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ginny and McGonagall left the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey flooed to St. Mungo's leaving the four kids alone with Dumbledore.

"I see," Dumbledore said, "that two of us are still troubled." He was looking at Ayesha and Harry.

Harry started first. "How come I speak Parseltongue, Sir?"

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because, I guess, Lord Voldemort transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…"

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" Harry said, thunderstruck.

"It certainly seems so."

"That's why Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin," Harry said, defeated.

"You too?" Ayesha said sadly. "It wanted to put me in Slytherin as well."

"But," it was Hermione who said this, "it put you in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. It wanted to put me into Ravenclaw, but see where I am. It's our choices that matter. We are where we wanted ourselves to be."

"Hermione is right," Dumbledore said, smiling at Hermione, "It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Ayesha and Harry smiled. They were certainly not bad.

"Rest all of you," Dumbledore smiled, "we will meet in the feast in the Great Hall." Dumbledore turned and walked towards the door when it was banged open and entered Lucious Malfoy, followed by … Dobby?

Dumbledore was quite a distance away so they could not hear what conversation they were having, but seeing the diary Dumbledore was holding in his hands made Dobby act strangely. He was pointing to the diary and then to Lucious.

"I think," Hermione said, "Lucious put that diary into Ginny's books. Remember we had met him in Diagon alley?"

Suddenly Harry got an idea and got up. He removed one of his socks. The conversation far away had ended and Lucious had stormed out of the infirmary. Harry ran to Dumbledore, took the diary from him and ran out.

"What was that about?" Ayesha asked.

"We will be having a free Dobby in some time," Ron grinned.

* * *

Too many good things happened the next week; Mandrakes were ready by then and Dudley was alive and kicking with them; the feast was held that night and Dumbledore announced that the exams had been cancelled much to the displeasure of Hermione; the Hufflepuffs had apologised for their behaviour and Lucious was sacked as a school governor.

"Ernie," Dudley asked the Hufflepuff when he came to apologise, "how were you petrified?"

That was still a mystery for all of them. Ernie grinned.

"I have a habit of walking with my head bowed," he told them, "My mom is always scolding me for that and guess that was what helped me that day. I saw the basilisk's eyes in my buttons and was petrified. My mom's never gonna complain again." he winked and walked away.

All in all, rest of the days in the school were happily spent and by the time, they boarded the train they were already making plans to spend the holidays.

Everyone waved each other as they separated at the station. Vernon and Petunia were to drop Ayesha at her house from where she would go to India. Before moving out of the car, she whispered to Dudley, "Tell them, everything."

Dudley nodded fearfully. They had survived two dangerous adventures in two years, but he wasn't sure Harry and he would survive his mother's wrath. _Merlin save us_…


	18. Author's Note 2

Hello Friends. I know it has been a long time i updated the story. To be honest, i dont have particularly good news this time even. I have lost the motivation to go with this story further. I might come after some time - the reason i am not deleting it, but i cant be sure. I apologise.

However, on the good side, you can check my author's page for other stories i am writing, three being totally new. In fact two are quite contradictory; one features james hermione as father daugther while other sees them as husband wife.

Once again i apologise. It was good to have you with me so far.

Ciao


End file.
